Samurai Jack And The Other Girl
by TheTexasPowerhouse
Summary: A little girl becomes a friend of Jack. They chase crickets together. Then, Aku returns. She suffers his wrath. But then, when victory is won, she anticipates the arrival of her Prince. And then, their journey begins.
1. Act 1 - Scene 1

**Samurai Jack and the Other Girl**

Based on the TV Series Created, Produced and Directed by Genndy Tartakovsky

Screenplay by TheTexasPowerhouse

CONTENT WARNING!

Sequences of Violence

Mild Innuendo

FanFiction Rating: K+

Setting: Two months after Aku returns

_**ACT I - SCENE 1**_

_[In the black silence, we suddenly hear cackling from Aku.]_

**Aku:** Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

_[A light shows a grand idol of Aku made of wood.]_

**Aku:** Yes! This replica has a great likeness of this world's new ruler! But, there must be more! Many, many more! Work! WORK! GET TO WOOOORRRRK!

_[The light goes out as we hear many whips lashing out and cracking, accompanied by men, women, and children screaming.]_

_[We see a whip being unleashed from a cloaked minion.]_

**Minion: **Move that block!

_[CRACK! A little girl screams in agonizing pain. This is the very same girl that chased grasshoppers in the fields with Samurai Jack only a few short months ago as we have seen in Episode XIX. The Cricket Girl is in worn-down rags and appears to be pushing a wooden level attached to a stone block on the dirt, along with several women, men and children.]_

**The Girl:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

_[The block is slowly dragged in a vast cavern by about eight other civilians using sticks attached to it. The civilians are being driven by four ghastly minions with whips.] _

**Minion:** Move it! GO!

**Woman:** AAAAAAHHH!

**Man:** ARRGH!

_[We see a close up of The Cricket Girl, straining to push with a tear in her eye. The camera swiftly zooms in on her head.]_

_[FLASH! We see a flashback….a golden field. We hear a cricket chirp. Then, the top of the seven-year-old Cricket Girl's head pokes out from below the field surface, and it runs deeper into the field.]_

_[We see a side shot of The Girl's feet running, covered by her cute, golden-colored dress.]_

_[We see another shot of The Girl's head running through the golden field.]_

_[We see the silhouette of The Girl running through the field. Then, she stops and pokes her head out of a patch of wheat with a smile. We hear a cricket chirp. She looks down the field and smiles.]_

_[We see a cricket on the ground of the field. The Girl leaps on it, slowly opens her hand, but comes up with nothing. She hears another chirp, smiles and run towards the chirp.]_

_[From a patch in the field, we see The Girl running from left to right, again from right to left from a further distance, and once more from left to right closer towards the camera.]_

_[We see the cricket hopping up a path in the field. The Girl gives chase.]_

_[We see two crickets landing next to each other. Suddenly, young Samurai Jack and The Girl leap to grab, but the crickets hop away. Little Jack and The Girl stand up and look at each other in awe.]_

_[Little Jack looks in awe at his unexpected surprise.]_

_[The Girl, initially in awe, closes her mouth to be polite in front of the young prince.]_

_[Little Jack smiles at his new acquaintance.]_

_[We see both Little Jack and The Girl start in silence for a moment, but then they get distracted by a cricket that hops between them.]_

_[Little Jack and The Girl watch the cricket hop away. The Girl and Little Jack smile at each other. They want to join forces in their pursuit.]_

_[We see Little Jack and The Girl run up the field together.]_

_[We see a cricket on a mud puddle hop away as Little Jack jump into the puddle and get his kimono stained, much to his regret. The Girl arrives at the scene. Jack notices her. Suddenly, The Girl hops into the mud puddle, as if it was nothing and runs past Little Jack. Little Jack smiles at the humorous situation and follows The Girl.]_

_[We see The Girl and Little Jack smile at each other as they run along the fields.]_

_[In the fields, among several hopping crickets, we see The Girl and Little Jack jump above the field top and back down into the field, several times.]_

_[We see, in a widescreen image, a single cricket hopping down the field, with The Girl and Little Jack giving chase.]_

_[We see Little Jack and The Girl give chase in the field. Suddenly, The Girl grabs Little Jack's arm and stops. She points to another part of the field, seeing something. She goes to where she pointed. Little Jack follows her.]_

_[We see a cricket on a blade of wheat spreads its wings and chirps as it flies away. The Girl can only watch as it flies off.]_

_[From above, the camera zooms out as we see The Girl watch with her surprised mouth open as the cricket flies off.]_

_[Little Jack sees what happens as The Girl closes her mouth in disappointment.]_

_[Little Jack approaches The Girl with his hands behind his back. The Girl looks back at him.]_

_[Little Jack smiles with his hands behind his back.]_

_[Little Jack presents a cricket in the form of paper origami.]_

_[The Girl opens her mouth in surprise.]_

_[Little Jack smiles as The Girl takes the gift. Suddenly, The Girl plants a light kiss on Little Jack's cheek, much to his surprise, and she runs off.]_

_[We see The Girl run away from the fields and towards the kingdom.]_

_[The Girl keeps running into the town.]_

_[We see a Father resting in chairs on the front area of a home. A toddler boy plays with a ball in front of the house. The Father looks up the street.]_

_[The Father sees The Girl run towards them.]_

_[The Father greets The Girl with hugs and smiles.]_

_[The Girl shows the origami cricket to her Father.]_

_[Initially surprised, the Father smiles.]_

_[The Girl smiles amorously as she looks back at the field where she came from.]_

_[FLASH! We see The Cricket Girl with a pick-axe that is far too heavy for her. She is pounding at the crystals inside the mine, along with a few other men and women. The Girl is in tears as she strains in picking up the axe. The image fades to black.]_


	2. Act 1 - Scene 2

_**ACT I - SCENE 2**_

_[A few years later, The Cricket Girl has grown up to become a lovely teenager. Still in rags and populated by whip marks and bruises throughout her body, she still struggles to keep up with the others as they use ropes to drag another slab of brick up an incline.]_

_[We see The Girl's face, straining, sweating, and in tears.]_

_[The Girl slips and falls to the ground. The shadow of a minion approaches.]_

_[We see the minion crack his whip.]_

**Minion:** Get up!

_[WHIP! The Girl screams in total agony.]_

**The Girl:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_[The Girl grabs the rope, and feebly continues with the drag.]_

_[The minion watches as the team of weakened civilians continue dragging the stone slab up the inclining dirt hill.]_

_[A moment later, we see a man with an eyeglass take a stone pick, and starts hammering. The Girl, still feeble and worn out observes.]_

_[We see the stone pick being hammered into the stone slab.]_

_[The distinct clinking noise from the pick hitting the slab stirs the memory of The Girl, as evidenced by her looking up from the slab in deep thought.]_

_[FLASH! We see a flashback in which we see the seven-year-old Cricket Girl, outside of the field, tending to a cricket that she just caught. We see a home owner pounding a pick into a stone slab, creating a mentoring Buddha statue. The Girl looks over at the statue maker.]_

_[We see the statue maker taking great care of the statue he is finishing.]_

_[The Girl smiles at the sight. She looks down the way past the statue.]_

_[We see Little Jack tossing his playing ball into the air and catching it.]_

_[The Girl smiles and runs towards Little Jack.]_

_[Little Jack continues tossing his ball. But, he stops as he hears a cricket chirp. Little Jack looks and finds The Girl with a cricket in her hand.]_

_[Jack smiles as he recognizes The Girl.]_

_[The Girl raises her flat hand and lets the cricket fly away.]_

_[Little Jack watches the cricket fly. He then turns his attention back to The Girl.]_

_[The Girl points to Little Jack's ball.]_

_[Little Jack looks at the ball, then The Girl, and throws the ball to The Girl.]_

_[The Girl catches the ball and throws back.]_

_[Little Jack smiles and bats the ball back to The Girl with his flat hand.]_

_[The Girl also bats the ball back to Jack with her flat hand.]_

_[Little Jack moves a little to his left to bat the ball back to The Girl.]_

_[The Girl swiftly moves to her right to bat the ball back to Little Jack.]_

_[We see ten several alternating shots between Little Jack and The Girl's hands batting the ball back and forth to each other.]_

_[The Girl catches the ball, but doesn't throw it back as she needs to catch her breath.]_

_[Little Jack is a little concerned by this.]_

**Little Jack:** Water?

_[The Girl nods her head as she continues to catch her breath.]_

_[Little Jack goes to an older gentleman in front of his home.]_

**Little Jack: **Cup?

_[The older gentleman tosses wooden cup to Jack, who thanks him.]_

**Little Jack:** Arigatō.

_[The older gentleman waves his hand as if to say, "You're welcome". Little Jack runs off.]_

_[Little Jack sees a water reservoir.]_

_[We see Little Jack dip the wooden cup into the reservoir.]_

_[We see The Girl's hand take the wooden cup filled with water from Little Jack's hand.]_

_[The Girl takes a sip from the wooden cup while Little Jack hangs onto his ball. The Girl dries her lips and looks at Little Jack.]_

**The Girl:** Thank you.

**Little Jack:** You're welcome. Tell me, do you have friends?

**The Girl:** The other girls do not like crickets or running in the fields like I do. So….no. Do you?

**Little Jack:** When I'm not running in the fields, I spend most times in the Palace. Plus, the other boys are bigger than me and use their bigger size to push me around. So, not very many.

**The Girl:** Oh…must feel lonely, then.

**Little Jack: **Sometimes, but my mother and father have always taken great care of me. They love me so. I never feel lonely when I am with them.

**The Girl:** You are very blessed, my Prince. My father works so hard to keep our home beautiful. Yet, it has been so much harder for him since my mother…..

_[Little Jack doesn't quite understand, especially when The Girl starts to choke up with a tear in her eye.]_

**Little Jack:** Your mother?

**The Girl:** She left this world far too soon. A sickness…..even the medicine man did not know.

_[Little Jack, now understanding, stands closer to The Girl as she sorts through her tears.]_

**Little Jack:** Your family loves you. If they did not, you would not have been this nice.

_[The Girl dries her tears and looks at Little Jack.]_

**The Girl:** You are a true Prince, Your Highness. Our home is very lucky to have you.

_[Little Jack smiles at the compliment. But then, the Emperor yells from across the area.]_

**Emperor:** SON! SON, COME HOME!

_[Little Jack sees from across the town that his father is looking for him.]_

**Little Jack:** COMING, FATHER!

_[Little Jack turns to The Girl.]_

**Little Jack:** Thank you for a fun game.

**The Girl:** And thank you for the company.

_[The Girl swiftly plants another quick kiss on Little Jack's cheek, making him blush a little.]_

**Emperor:** SON!

**Little Jack:** I must go. Bye!

_[Little Jack runs off as The Girl waves to him.]_

**The Girl:** Bye…..Your Highness.

_[The Girl smiles amorously as her friend runs off to his father.]_

_[FLASH! We go back to the man with the eyeglass, hammering the pick into the stone tablet. The Girl watches this, with tears in her eyes. She closes her eyes. She is in emotional pain.]_

**The Girl:** Where are you?

_[The camera shows the quarry from above, populated with other stone idols of Aku's likeness. The man with the eyeglass continues beating into the stone slab as The Girl and a couple others look on. The image fades to black.]_


	3. Act 1 - Scene 3

_**ACT I - SCENE 3**_

_[BLAM! The Emperor, aged, malnourished, and gray-haired, is seen turning a tall wooden idol of Aku with a couple others.]_

_[We see a minion crack a whip.]_

**Minion:** Break.

_[A woman offers a bowl of water to the emperor.]_

**Woman:** Here's some water, my Emperor.

_[The minion whips it out of her hand, spilling the water.]_

**Minion:** None for him!

_[The woman retreats.]_

**Woman:** I'm sorry, Emperor.

_[The minion goes to whip the Emperor, but it suddenly tightens up, surprising the minion.]_

**Minion:** Huh?

_[We see that Samurai Jack, now grown-up into a young man, has grabbed the minion's whip. Then, Jack throws the whip, and the minion far away from his father.]_

_[The surrounding civilians gasp in awe at the return of their Prince.]_

_[The Cricket Girl, grown-up into a young woman and still sporting several bruises and whip marks, finds her way through the crowd. Still sporting worn-out rags, her black hair is messy and down past her shoulders. She smiles and gasps at the sight of Samurai Jack.]_

_[All of the minions gather into a group, ready for battle.]_

**Minion:** Insubordinate fool. No one attacks Aku's minions. Destroy him!

_[Jack draws his sword.]_

_[We see three insert shots of minions jumping to attack.]_

_[We see Jack jumping towards the minions, sword ready to strike.]_

_[As we hear several slicing sounds and magical disappearing sounds, the crowd reacts in awe, with an occasional shock.]_

_[The Cricket Girl, her eyes wide and mouth open, stares in awe, seemingly unaffected by the action.]_

_[The sounds stop. We see Jack standing over the unattended, sliced-up robes of the minions. Jack returns his sword to his sheath.]_

_[The Cricket Girl smiles.]_

_[We see Jack atop a neighing horse, riding off through the mine entrance.]_

**Jack:** I WILL NOT FAIL YOU, FATHER!

_[The Emperor and the civilians stare out the entrance.]_

_[The Emperor is offered another drink of water from the Woman.]_

**Woman:** Emperor.

**Emperor:** Thank you.

_[The Emperor accepts and finally takes his drink, which takes him a moment to gulp down.]_

_[The Emperor wipes his mouth dry.]_

**Woman:** What now, Emperor?

**Emperor:** Our village is still occupied by minions of Aku. So, we wait here, and regain our strength. When my son fulfills his destiny, we can reclaim our lands.

_[A younger man steps forward to the emperor.]_

**Man:** My Emperor, I know of a vast field. It was lush with many herbs and spices. May I and a few others go harvest these herbs? The Medicine Man says he can use them to treat the women and children.

**Emperor:** How far?

**Man:** A half day's ride.

**Emperor:** The forces of Aku may have already taken that land.

**Man:** My Emperor, our families….

_[The Emperor ponders for a moment. And then we see his scowl.]_

**Emperor:** Go, but be careful. Aku's forces are tricky.

_[We see the Man and five other Men run outside the cave.]_

_[Ancient Japanese music starts as a few women tend to the Emperor, getting him to lie down and relax. The women start applying massage techniques to the Emperor as he is given some scrap food and water.]_

_[The Girl tends to her wounds, using cloth to bandage up a scar. A middle-aged woman motions to The Girl to help her tend to an older gentleman. The Girl helps the middle-aged woman bandage up the gentleman.]_

_[We see a few other civilians fill their bowls with water from the barrel.]_

_[We see many civilians sharing the bowls of water to help one another.]_

_[A woman delivers a bowl of water to The Girl, who promptly takes it and assists in feeding water to the gentleman she has bandaged up.]_

**The Girl:** Thank you. Here, sir. Drink.

_[The gentleman sips from the bowl of water offered by The Girl.]_

_[The middle-aged woman begins to use ancient massaging techniques on the back of a gentleman that she's tending to.]_

_[The Girl sees the middle-aged woman massaging, and begins to slowly apply the same technique to her gentleman's back.]_

**Gentleman:** Oooooohh, yes. You must have the hands of angels.

**The Girl:** Anything to help our people, even from a cricket-catching country girl.

_[We see the gentleman's first smile.]_

_[From above, we see the civilians becoming more mobilized as they reestablish their morale and lift each other up. The scene plays out as the image fades to black.]_


	4. Act 1 - Scene 4

_**ACT I -SCENE 4**_

_[It's about ten days later. The sky is still overcast with blood-red clouds. We see the Emperor outside the mine entrance with a bamboo stick in hand, using it as a makeshift weapon for the time being. He is healed up, and nowhere near as malnourished as before. He tries to use the bamboo stick like a sword, but he quickly stops as he groans in pain.]_

**Emperor:** Uuuuuugh. What good am I?

_[The Girl, still in rags but with less bruises and cuts, approaches the Emperor.]_

**The Girl:** You sent for me, My Emperor?

**Emperor:** Yes. I have heard remarkable comments from the people about your nursing and care. I thank you and commend you for your selfless service for our people.

_[The Girl gasps and gawks at the praise from her Emperor.]_

**The Girl:** Oh, My Emperor….to hear your words…I-I am honored.

**Emperor:** What did you do before Aku came?

**The Girl:** Oh, um, I was only eight when Aku came. All I did was chase crickets in the fields and play games.

**Emperor:** Who taught you your nursing skills?

**The Girl:** I learned from the women, sir.

**Emperor:** And your family?

_[The Girl stops and chokes up a little. The Emperor sees this, and understands.]_

**Emperor:** Aku?

**The Girl:** My father fought against Aku, like our soldiers did….and, he….he never returned.

_[The Emperor goes and comforts The Girl.]_

**Emperor:** Oh, my child. Your father will be honored, never forgotten….as will all of our countrymen who bravely fought and died against Aku.

_[The Emperor feebly hugs The Girl, who reciprocates gingerly. Suddenly, the blood-red clouds start to dissipate and let the sun shine through. The Emperor and The Girl shield their eyes from the increasingly bright light filling up the mine and the world outside. The Girl is curious, but the Emperor swiftly realizes the jubilant truth.]_

**The Girl:** Oh, ow! What is-? Is that-?

**Emperor: **The sun! It has returned! My son!

_[The Emperor goes back inside the mine as The Girl, putting it together, realizes what the Emperor has realized. She swiftly follows the Emperor inside.]_

_[Inside the mine, among the resting civilians, The Emperor jubilantly shouts the truth as The Girl watches with a big smile.]_

**Emperor:** MY PEOPLE! THE SUN HAS RETURNED TO THE SKY! AKU IS DESTROYED! MY SON IS VICTORIOUS!

_[The civilians instantly stand and cheer as they rejoice in the victory. The Girl also shouts a victory cheer. The Emperor shouts out the words that they have been wanting to hear for many years.]_

**Emperor:** LET'S GO HOME!

_[The civilians shout and rejoice again as a few civilians help the wounded to their feet.] _

_[From afar, we see all of the civilians leave the mine entrance and adjust to the sun-filled world.]_

_[The Emperor leads the way for his people.]_

_[Among the walking townspeople, The Girl helps the middle-aged woman with the gentlemen that they both tended to. They all smile at each other.]_

_[We see a close-up of The Girl. She's smiling in relief. She's also anticipating the near future.]_

**The Girl:** Welcome home, My Prince.

_[From above, we see the group of people walk across dead flat lands.]_

_[The image fades to seeing the group of people walking across a patch of land that has very little green growing.]_

_[The image fades to the group of people walk along a slowly rising river, populated by some new, fresh grass.]_

_[The image fades to the group of people approaching what appears to be the burnt remains of the Kingdom. Most of the residential buildings are burnt down to the ground, but the palace is barely identifiable as about 78% of it was destroyed by fire. The remains in the Kingdom are surrounded by small patches of green grass.]_

_[The Emperor stops in front of the palace and looks up.]_

_[From behind, we see the Emperor looking up at his home. As the image pans up, we see the image fade to an imagery of the Palace in its former glorious form. We hear the Emperor speak through a choked voice.]_

**Emperor:** The Palace….

_[We see the Emperor's eyes tearing up. The Girl comes forward to him.]_

**The Girl:** My Emperor, we can all help in rebuilding the palace. It will be the shining jewel of the lands.

_[We see the Emperor open his eyes in thought. He turns to The Girl.]_

**Emperor:** Not yet. The comfort and safety of my people comes first. We'll rebuild our homes first, then we can proceed with the Palace.

_[A man points out something.]_

**Man1:** My Emperor, I fear that will take some time in itself. There are no trees around us.

_[The people look around.]_

_[Outside the Kingdom, there is nothing but scorched land and very scarce plants.]_

_[We see the Emperor scowl.]_

_[The Emperor address his people.]_

**Emperor:** Go to your homes. Determine what can be salvaged, and then determine what is needed for reconstruction. Once my son returns, we will begin a quest for supplies.

_[The people scatter throughout the village, going to their properties.]_

_[We see a man approach his devastated home. He tears up a bit.]_

_[We see another man, a little older, approaching his ravaged home. Not much is left. He tears up a bit.]_

_[We see a man, a woman, and their young child approach their nearly unrecognizable home. They cling to each other with tears in their eyes.]_

_[We see The Girl approaching the remains of her home. She becomes weak at the knees and sobs quietly.]_

_[The Emperor, after looking at the remains of his palace, looks back. He sees The Girl, kneeling and sobbing at her lost home. Seeing this, the Emperor goes towards her.]_

_[We see The Girl quietly sobbing. The Emperor gently approaches her.]_

**Emperor:** My dear….I cannot imagine your pain.

_[The Girl still sobs.]_

**Emperor:** We have all lost something, my dear.

**The Girl:** _(sobbing)_ I wish my father were here. He'd tell me what I can do.

_[The Girl pulls out a lock of black hair in her left hand, and the origami cricket in her left hand from within her rags. The Emperor sees her possessions.]_

**Emperor:** I trust your father taught you about putting faith in others.

**The Girl:** "The trust of a man is earned through the action of good faith."

_[The Girl looks at The Emperor, her eyes still tear-filled.]_

_[The Emperor smiles at The Girl.]_

**Emperor:** Would you like to work for me in the palace? We are in need of caretakers. We can also make a room for you to live there as well.

_[The Girl's eyes light up as she smiles. She rises to her feet and bows to her Emperor.]_

**The Girl:** My-My Emperor, it would be an honor.

**Emperor:** No, the honor is mine, my dear.

_[The Girl rises, still smiling. She does have one more concern.]_

**The Girl:** What about my father's land?

**Emperor:** Your land? Hmm….what did your father do?

**The Girl:** Sculpting. He made statues, sir.

**Emperor:** Hmm….would you want another sculptor to stay here, or would prefer it to be occupied by our people's caretakers and nurses?

_[The Girl thinks for a moment, then finds content in her confident answer.]_

**The Girl:** Nurses and caretakers, My Emperor.

**Emperor:** Very well. So it shall be. And since this is your land, you will supervise the reconstruction of this, the infirmary.

**The Girl:** Thank you, sir. Thank you so much.

_[The Emperor points out one more thing in The Girl's hands.]_

**Emperor:** They hold precious memories, yes?

**The Girl**: Oh, yes. A lock of my father's hair. It's all I have of him.

**Emperor:** And the cricket?

_[The Girl blushes at the thought.]_

**The Girl:** Oh. Sir, this was a gift from your son.

**Emperor:** My son?

**The Girl:** When we were young, we chased crickets in the field. That was my favorite thing to do as a child. That day, we failed to catch one. But your son gave me this. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever given me.

_[The Emperor sees a sparkle in The Girl's eye.]_

**Emperor:** I am proud of my son. So proud of him. I only wish he could have spent more time among our people before Aku returned….and more time with you.

**The Girl:** Sir?

**Emperor:** I can tell when a woman is in love, my dear.

_[The Girl blushes.]_

**The Girl:** Sir, I haven't….

**Emperor:** It's fine, my dear. Once my son returns, we can rebuild a normal life together.

_[We hear a distant horse whinnying. This catches the attention of the Emperor and The Girl.]_

_[We see the Empress riding on horseback, accompanied by four of the town's guards. She looks around, stunned by the devastated Kingdom. She spots The Emperor down the way, and her eyes open wide in shock.]_

_[The Emperor smiles in relief as he sees his wife in good health.]_

_[The Empress dismounts from her horse and runs to her husband.]_

_[The Emperor, still a little frail, tries to run, but swiftly slows down as he approaches his wife.]_

_[The Girl watches in admiration at the sight.]_

_[We see the Empress embrace the Emperor in a passionate kiss.]_

_[The Girl smiles with her eyes wide open.]_

_[The Empress breaks the kiss.]_

**Empress:** Oh, my love. What happened to you?

**Emperor:** We were enslaved….all of us.

**Empress:** Oh, my dear…I'm so happy you're alive.

**Emperor:** I'm so happy to see you alive and well, my love.

**Empress:** Our son! He was victorious?

**Emperor:** I haven't seen him yet, but the red clouds broke and the sun came through the mines. That was a sign of victory! Our plan worked!

_[The Empress embraces her husband again, all smiles.]_

_[The Girl, still admiring the sight, looks back down at her hands.]_

_[We see the origami cricket in The Girl's hand.]_

_[The Girl clutches her treasures close to her and smiles in content.]_

**The Girl:** Come home, My Prince.

_[The image fades to black.]_


	5. Act 1 - Scene 5

_**ACT I - SCENE 5**_

_[We see a horse galloping in the fields at night.]_

_[We see an above shot of the silhouette of the horse, carrying two human figures on its back, galloping in the fields of night.]_

_[From the field level, we see the sun slowly starting to rise over the remains of the Kingdom. Suddenly, WHOOSH! The horse carrying the two human figures gallops right past the camera.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress are sleeping close to the remains of the Palace. The Girl is sleeping in another patch next to the palace, a good distance away from the Empress and Emperor. The galloping is heard and increases in volume, causing the Emperor's eyes to widen.]_

_[The Emperor swiftly grabs his Bamboo stick and rises to his feet as he bellows out a warning through the town.]_

**Emperor:** _(bellowing)_ STRANGER!

_[The bellow instantly wakes up the Empress and The Girl, who grab their sticks.]_

_[We see three different shots of the townspeople instantly waking up, and grabbing their various weapons, from sticks to bamboo sticks.]_

_[The Emperor approaches the galloping sound as the sun continues to make the area a little brighter, but not at 100% yet.]_

_[We see an empty void past the Kingdom remains where the galloping is heard from.]_

_[The Emperor grips his weapon tight as the Empress joins her husband at his side.]_

**Emperor:** Thank you. I felt uneasy.

**Empress:** I'm here for you, my dear.

_[The galloping gets louder. Suddenly, the horse approaches but stops with a loud neigh and a slight buck. Suddenly, we hear the voice of Samurai Jack as two human hands, with arms covered in a kimono, raise up in declaration.]_

**Jack:** AKU HAS BEEN DESTROYED!

_[We see two side-by-side shots: 1. The Emperor and Empress' eyes widen in shock at the realization. 2. The Girl's eyes widen in shock in realization.]_

_[The full image goes to the Empress and Emperor. They declare together.]_

**Empress & Emperor:** _(simultaneously)_ OUR SON HAS RETURNED!

_[The entire town cheers in victory as Samurai Jack jumps from the horse and out of the shadows to embrace his family.]_

_[All of the Kingdom's people run towards Jack, shouting and cheering in victory.]_

_[The Girl, smiling with tears in her eyes, runs towards the scene among the cheering and shouting.]_

_[The entire town raises Jack on their shoulders in victory. Jack is smiling and laughing at his victory mob.]_

_[The Girl joins in the mob.]_

_[Another human shadow silhouette, a female with short hair, jumps from the horse and onto the ground.]_

_[Hearing this, the Emperor instantly draws his bamboo stick towards the shadow.]_

**Emperor:** WAIT! STRANGER!

_[The town stops and turns towards the shadow. Jack, realizing, interjects firmly and jumps from the mob toward his Father.]_

**Jack:** Father, WAIT! This is no stranger.

**Emperor:** What, my son?

_[Jack explains as he extends his hand toward the human shadow. The shadow takes his hand and walks forward, revealing herself to be Ashi, still in her black, corrupted suit. Smiling, her hair is down to her normal, shoulder length state.]_

**Jack:** Everyone, this is Ashi.

**Ashi:** Hello, everyone.

**Jack:** Without her help, I would have never destroyed Aku.

**Empress:** What?

**Jack:** It's a long story, Mother.

**Ashi:** A _very_ long story.

_[The Girl is concerned at what she sees.]_

_[We see Jack and Ashi's hands holding each other gingerly.]_

_[The Girl swallows with a slight hint of trembling.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress are happy that their son has a friend, maybe a companion.]_

**Emperor:** I see. I suppose you will start telling it as we rebuild our Kingdom.

**Jack:** Yes, of course. There's plenty to tell.

**Ashi:** It might take years to tell it all.

**Empress:** Years? Weren't you gone just a month?

**Jack:** No, Mother. It was much longer than that for me.

**Empress:** How?

**Ashi:** Aku. He had the power to send people through time.

_[Everyone gasps in awe. The Emperor is especially perplexed.]_

**Jack:** In the end, Ashi found that same power to get me back here.

_[Everyone gasps again, including The Girl.]_

**Empress:** So, your friend brought you home?

**Jack:** Yes. And Mother, I haven't considered Ashi _just_ my friend for a long time.

_[The sun starts to fill the Kingdom as Jack kneels down towards Ashi, catching her and the rest of the Kingdom off guard. While Kingdom gasps in awe, Ashi is simply confused.]_

_[The Girl gasps and starts tearing up at the sight. She doesn't like the sight one bit.]_

**Jack:** Ashi, from the moment we first kissed, I knew you were more than a Princess that I have heard in my bedtime stories. 

_[We see two images. On the left, the Empress and Emperor watch the scene unfold, embracing each other. On the right, the Kingdom's civilians gasp in awe, with some couples holding onto each other.]_

**Jack:** You are not only the most beautiful creature I have ever met, but you are the strongest soul I have ever known. The challenges we have both faced has shown me that together, nothing can ever stop us, not even the ultimate evil.

_[We see two more images. On the left, Ashi is smiling in awe as her eyes fill up with tears of joy. On the right, we see The Girl tearing up with tears of fear, shaking her head in disbelief. Jack continues his declaration.]_

**Jack:** In my life, I have not had the opportunity to imagine the perfect mate for me. I just did not have the time or the luxury to. But, I am glad we met, because I do not have to imagine anymore.

_[The screen goes full on Jack and Ashi. Jack is still kneeling, holding onto Ashi's hand. Ashi is still in awe.]_

**Jack:** Ashi, in my kingdom, I am a Prince. And, a Prince needs a Princess. Will you be mine?

_[At this point, the sun has fully engulfed the Kingdom. Ashi becomes weak at the knees as she struggles to catch her breath. But, after a moment, Ashi grabs Jack, dips him, and plants a HUGE kiss on him. The crowd erupts in celebration.]_

_[The Girl can't take any more. She runs off, sobbing.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress rejoice at the sight. The Empress has tears of joy in her eyes.]_

_[Ashi breaks her kiss with Jack.]_

**Ashi:** The honor is mine, Prince Jack.

**Jack:** Thank you, Princess Ashi.

_[Ashi giggles and kisses her man again.]_

_[From above, we see another image of the town celebrating the engagement as the sun continues rising.]_


	6. Act 1 - Scene 6

_**ACT I - SCENE 6**_

_[Later one day, we see Jack and Ashi in the river, accompanied by several townswomen, including the Empress and The Girl. Jack has restored his traditional kimono. Ashi is still in her black, Aku-corrupted bodysuit. The remaining woman have applied some repair to their rags. Jack explains.]_

**Jack:** In the future, during the final battle, Aku infected and corrupted Ashi to where he controlled her every thought, every move. When I screamed for her, she was able to overcome the hateful infection.

**Ashi:** But now, I want to be rid of this hideous suit. Since it was infected by Aku, we both concluded that the sword is the best thing to get rid of it.

_[The women all look at each other confused and worried.]_

**Jack:** Be ready to help tend to Ashi if necessary.

**Ashi:** Tend to me?

**Jack:** It has been binded to her skin. I do not know why it has not vanished. Neither do I know how it will affect you when I start to shave it off.

_[Ashi, a little concerned, thinks for a moment. But, she dismisses the thought.]_

**Ashi:** Just do it, Jack.

**Empress:** Jack?

**Jack:** It is a long story, Mother. I'll tell you later.

_[Jack unsheathes the sword.]_

_[The women look on in awe.]_

_[The Girl looks on, not really feeling one way or the other.]_

_[Jack brings the sword to Ashi's back. Ashi stands tall and still, her eyes closed.]_

_[Jack lines up the blade to the back of Ashi's neck. The blade barely touches the neck where the blackness starts, and the black matter starts burning off. Ashi giggles a little.]_

**Ashi:**_ (giggles)_ It tickles.

_[Jack, seeing this, scowls a little bit. He continues.]_

**Jack:** Remain still, my love.

**Ashi:** Yes, Jack.

_[We see Jack's blade grace Ashi's back. Every inch of black matter that the blade touches burns off and dissipates. Ashi giggles a little again.]_

_[The women, including The Girl, are wide-eyed in amazement.]_

_[We see several images of the blade gracing several spots of Ashi's body, including her legs, arms, and stomach. All the black matter that the blade touches burns off and dissipates. Ashi giggles as this happens.]_

_[The camera focuses on the women, still in awe, as the blade sounds stop.]_

_[The Girl's eyes, seeing the sight before her, grows green with envy. We hear Jack inquire.]_

**Jack:** Is it all gone?

**Ashi:** Just down there.

_[The camera stays on The Girl as we hear another blade swipe, along with Ashi giggling briefly.]_

**Ashi:** That's it.

_[The camera goes back to the women as Jack extends his hand.]_

**Jack:** Kimono?

_[A woman hands Jack a green kimono with white trim. We hear clothing rustling.]_

_[Jack stands back from his bride, and shows off Ashi to the women. Ashi is checking out the kimono, which she enjoys wearing.]_

**Jack:** There. That's better.

**Ashi:** Oh, yes. Much better. Thank you, Jack.

_[Ashi kisses Jack's cheek. She goes to the women, and Jack follows out of the river.]_

_[The Girl, controlling her jealousy, calmly walks to Jack.]_

**The Girl:** Your Highness?

**Jack:** Oh, um, yes?

**The Girl:** It has been several years for you, but do you remember me?

_[Jack thinks for a moment, but draws a blank.]_

**Jack:** Oh, ummm….I, uh, I canno-

_[Jack is stopped when The Girl shows him the origami cricket he gave to her.]_

_[Jack gasps, and is elated. Laughing in jubilation, he embraces the The happy, giggling Girl, who smiles as she feels Jack's strong hug.]_

**Jack:** _(laughing) _Cricket? Cricket?! Oh, it's you! Yes! Yes, it's you! Oh, yes! Yes, yes!

_[Ashi, hearing Jack laugh and The Girl giggle, looks back, past the women. She gets concerned.]_

_[Jack breaks the hug, even though The Girl didn't want to.]_

**Jack:** Oh, my. It's so good to see you again!

**The Girl:** And you too, Your Highness!

_[Ashi interjects, gently.]_

**Ashi:** Jack, who is this?

**Jack:** Oh, yes. Ashi, this is a friend of mine. Before Aku came, we used to play in the fields, chasing crickets, playing ball….

_[Ashi, a little curious, stands before The Girl.]_

**Ashi:** Oh. Well, it's nice to meet a friend of Jack.

_[The Girl, being polite, offers a slight bow to Ashi.]_

**The Girl:** And it's nice to meet the Prince's future Bride.

_[Ashi is a little confused by The Girl's greeting.]_

**Ashi:** Uh, I'm sorry. What is she doing?

**Jack:** In our land, it is polite to greet someone with a bow.

**Ashi:** Oh, well she can stand.

**Jack:** You must bow too, Ashi. It's polite.

**Ashi:** Ooooh-kaaay.

_[Ashi bows to The Girl. They both rise. The Girl notices the women have walked on.]_

**The Girl: **Oh, yes. Perhaps we should catch up…

_[Jack, Ashi and The Girl start walking to catch up with the women.]_

**Jack:** Yes, indeed.

**Ashi:** Yes. So, Jack, you said you two chased crickets?

**Jack:** Yes, yes. A fun little game for children.

_[The Girl shows Ashi the origami cricket, confusing Ashi.]_

**The Girl:** During our first chase together, Our Prince gave me this.

**Ashi:** A paper cricket?

**Jack:** It was just something I had. I spent a few hours making it the morning before, and when we couldn't catch a cricket that day, I gave her one instead.

**The Girl:** It was very nice of you.

**Jack:** I am very surprised that you kept it after all these years.

**The Girl:** It was the first gift any boy had ever given me. And it came from Our Prince! Of course I kept it. Even Aku couldn't take this from me.

**Ashi:** I'm sorry, I'm still confused. Why is this piece of parchment such a great thing?

**The Girl:** Ashi, The Prince didn't _have _to give me the cricket, but he did. Even though we were just children, gift-giving is a sign of admiration, or love.

**Ashi:** Love?

**Jack:** Yes, well, not in the way that I love you, Ashi.

**Ashi:** Really?! Another kind of love?! I had no idea that love could have so many….so many….ways.

**The Girl:** It is a rather complicated subject, but others have said it can be so simple sometimes.

**Jack:** _(chuckling)_ Well, well, now….shall we go?

_[Judging by Ashi's face, she's feeling a slight hint of jealousy.]_

**Ashi:** Yes, let's go.

_[The Girl notices she got through to Ashi.]_

**The Girl:** Did I hear that you two are going out soon for supplies and shelter?

**Ashi:** Yes, but you understand that you're not coming with us.

**The Girl:** Well, someone has to stay behind and tend to the elders!

**Ashi:** Well, someone has to find the wood for the new shelters, right?!

_[Jack interjects between the two heated women, who check their emotions and regain themselves.]_

**Jack:** Stop this, please. What is going on?

**Ashi:** Oh, nothing.

**The Girl:** Nothing, My Prince.

**Ashi:** She's right. It is right that some stay behind to help those that need help.

**The Girl:** She's right, too. Someone has to harvest the supplies so we can rebuild the Kingdom.

**Jack:** Um, right.

**The Girl:** Oh, we're falling behind again.

_[The Girl continues on, leaving Jack confused and Ashi a little irritated.]_

**Ashi:** Why don't I like her?

**Jack:** Indeed. Why do you not?

**Ashi:** _(sighs)_ I'm not sure. She seems nice, but…. Oh, I don't know.

_[Jack kisses Ashi's cheek, making her smile.]_

**Ashi:** Thanks again for shaving the suit off of me.

**Jack:** You're welcome. Come, my love.

_[Jack and Ashi walk off from in front of the camera. The image fades to Scene 7.]_


	7. Act 1 - Scene 7

_**ACT I - SCENE 7**_

_[A few days later, we see in the Kingdom several blacksmiths working around campfires.]_

_[We see a blacksmith setting the waxed mounting end of a hatchet in a flame.]_

_[The blacksmith blows out the little flames at the waxed hatchet end.]_

_[CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! We see the blacksmith hammering down the sharp head of the hatchet onto the handle.]_

_[We see the hammered on end of the hatchet being set into the flaming campfire.]_

_[HISSSSSSSSSSSSS! The glowing hatchet sizzles in a wooden bucket of water, cooling it from its orange glow and generating a lot of steam.]_

_[WHIP! The blacksmith throws the hatchet away from him.]_

_[The spinning hatchet is SNATCHED out of the air by Ashi, still in her Green kimono. She swishes the hatchet around a little, and likes the feel of it. She nods to the blacksmith. The blacksmith waves in acknowledgement.]_

_[Using Miki techniques, we see a pair of blacksmiths setting a long two-man saw into a campfire, making it glow orange.]_

_[We see the big orange blade brought over to a makeshift workbench, where BLAM! a work hammer start to pound it.]_

_[We see a caravan of about twenty men all set for a long journey, loaded with bags, blankets, saws, and other blades. Jack and Ashi ride in front of them. Jack has his sword, and Ashi has her hatchet. Jack and Ashi wave off to their right-hand side.]_

_[We see The Empress, The Emperor, The Girl, and a few other women and men wave towards Jack and Ashi.]_

_[We see Jack and Ashi, along with the twenty men, gallop off away from the village towards what seems to be thick patch of grass in the great distance.]_

_[The Girl is seen waving, but then stops. She seems disappointed. Nevertheless, she heads back to work. She tends to a gentleman needing a bandage for his arm.]_

_[As she tends to the gentleman, The Girl looks towards the caravan again.]_

_[We see the civilian caravan riding off.]_

_[The Girl frowns in regret again, and goes back to the gentleman again.]_

_[THUD! In the middle of a small forest, a TALL tree falls over on the ground. We see two mighty men with the two-man saw at the point where they cut it down, celebrating with Jack, Ashi, and the rest of the caravan.]_

_[We see a few two-man pairs raising a pair of strong splints, carrying a portion of a tree trunk that is over 40 feet tall. The Two-Man pair ride off with the tree portion, followed by four more pairs carrying the same cargo.]_

_[Jack and Ashi pick up a pair of long splints, carrying a huge cloth bag full of twigs and small branches from the trees cut down.]_

_[The image fades to a few days later. We see several men working on the wood, making it smooth and bark free. The remaining townspeople tend to their properties.]_

_[We see the Emperor and Empress looking at a schematic of their palace. Curious, The Girl looks on from behind them.]_

_[We see The Emperor's hand pointing out some things on the roof of the palace.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress nod to each other in agreement. The Girl looks on, with some comfort. Jack and Ashi approach them.]_

**Jack:** Father? Mother?

**Emperor:** Yes, son?

**Jack:** Ashi and I thought it would be a good idea to re-establish an army to protect our Kingdom from bandits and thieves.

**Empress:** Yes, we must. We lost all of our army to Aku.

**Emperor:** Yes, yes. And it's very fitting that after all those years of fighting Aku you will be the one to train our new army, son.

**Empress:** No one understands Aku or his tricks better than you.

**The Girl:** Um, if I may offer a suggestion? If it's only the townspeople here, couldn't we learn to defend ourselves?

_[Ashi, initially annoyed, nods in agreement.]_

**Ashi:** That probably would be best.

**Emperor:** …until more sons are born and raised to fight, I must agree with our nurse. Son, you and Ashi seek out volunteers.

**Jack:** Yes, father.

_[The Girl is nervous, but she makes one last suggestion.]_

**The Girl:** My Emperor, there is not very many men here, and most of them are still recovering from Aku's wrath. Can some healthy women volunteer, too?

**Emperor:** That's against our customs. The men must protect the women so that sons could be born.

_[Ashi, initially annoyed again, sees logic in The Girl's suggestion.]_

**Ashi:** My Emperor, the nurse has a point. With the army wiped out, we will need every one we can get. Also, you will have a daughter-in-law who has been trained from birth to fight.

_[The Emperor could not believe it.]_

**Emperor:** You?! A fighter?

**Empress: **From birth?

**Jack:** It's a _very, very_ long story, Mother.

**Ashi:** A story that, in some ways, I'm ashamed of. But, can Jack help me demonstrate my skills?

**Emperor:** Um, very well. Just don't get hurt.

_[Jack and Ashi look at each other, smiling.]_

**Jack:** Don't worry….we won't.

**Ashi:** He can't. Sticks first?

**Jack:** Yes.

_[A moment later, Jack and Ashi, with their kimonos fully on, hold a wooden stick.]_

_[We see the Emperor, the Empress, and The Girl watching, along with several other civilians.]_

_[Suddenly, Ashi and Jack engage each other in simulated combat. Jack blocks two attacks, then Ashi blocks three attacks, then misses a leg hit as Jack jumps to evade.]_

_[The townspeople gasp in amazement.]_

_[We see Jack, smiling contently, blocking seven attacks all around him.]_

_[We see Ashi, also smiling contently, blocking eight attacks all around her.]_

_[WHACK! The two sticks hit each other in front of Jack and Ashi.]_

**Jack:** Break!

_[Jack and Ashi go back to their resting position.]_

_[The Emperor, the Empress, and The Girl are wide-eyed impressed and amazed at what they saw.]_

_[Jack inquires to Ashi.]_

**Jack:** No sticks?

**Ashi:** No sticks.

_[Jack tosses his stick aside.]_

_[Ashi also tosses her stick aside.]_

_[Ashi and Jack swiftly engage in hand-to-hand combat. We see them engaging and blocking in 9 punching attempts, then Ashi attempts a high round kick that Jack evades. Then, they engage and block 7 more punch attempts before Jack attempts a high round kick and low round kick, which Ashi evades and somersaults over to avoid, respectively.]_

_[The Girl is stunned, but she starts to show intense jealousy.]_

_[We see Jack, smiling in confidence, blocking 5 attacks, then engaging in 4 attacks.]_

_[We see Ashi, smiling in confidence, engaging in 5 attacks, then blocking 4 attacks.]_

_[Then, Jack grabs Ashi's hand and brings her close, stifling her.]_

_[Jack and Ashi, smiling a bit, straggly feebly with the grip. But, Jack starts laughing a little, and Ashi joins in the laughter as the trembling grip stifles. They stop laughing, and then Ashi embraces Jack and kisses him.]_

_[The Girl, already jealous, hates the sight as she growls through her clinched teeth.]_

**The Girl:** _(growling through clinched teeth)_ …rrrrrrrrRRRR!

_[Ashi and Jack break their kiss.]_

**Ashi:** Break?

**Jack:** Break.

_[Jack and Ashi stand apart, bow to each other, and face The Emperor, Empress, and The irritated Girl.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress are still wide-eyed, and look at each other.]_

**Emperor:** Well, umm…..hmmm…..that was very impressive, Ashi. You have learned exceptionally well.

_[Ashi bows to the Emperor.]_

**Ashi:** Thank you, Emperor.

**Emperor:** Son, you and Ashi seek out as many volunteers as possible, men and women. Train them in hand and sword combat.

_[Hearing this, The Girl swiftly checks her emotions and elects.]_

**The Girl:** My Emperor, I would like to be the first woman to volunteer.

_[Ashi becomes annoyed at The Girl. The Emperor wants to be sure.]_

**Emperor:** My dear, your selfless service for our people is remarkable, but are you certain about this? If you're not careful, you can get hurt.

**The Girl:** My Emperor, the more people we have to defend the palace, the better.

**Empress:** Dear, the people come first.

**The Girl:** Yes, the people do come first….including the many unmarried women like me. There may be bandits who would want to steal us away, but if we are capable of defending ourselves, there's even a better chance of our Kingdom's survival.

_[Ashi, even more annoyed, sees the logic again.]_

**Ashi:** Again, she's making excellent arguments. I have defended myself against sick men who tried to take advantage of me. My Emperor, my Empress, allow me to train this girl and any other women who want to learn.

**Jack:** And while she trains the women, I'll teach the men.

_[The Emperor looks to the Empress. The Empress thinks, and then nods her head, "Yes".]_

**Emperor:** Very well. Begin at once.

_[The Girl bows to the Emperor.]_

**The Girl:** Thank you, my Emperor.

_[Jack and Ashi bow to the Emperor.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress go back to the palace schematics.]_

_[The Girl approaches Ashi, who still appears to have reservations.]_

**Ashi:** I admit, you're smarter than I thought.

**The Girl:** And there's _a lot_ more to you than I thought.

_[Ashi looks at The Girl with a slight scowl.]_

_[The Girl looks at Ashi with a slight scowl.]_

**The Girl:** Is there a problem?

**Ashi:** Not as long as you understand that I can be a very hard teacher.

**The Girl:** I will make sure that's not a problem.

_[A sudden sharp pain hits Ashi's gut, catching her and The Girl off-guard.]_

**The Girl:** Ashi? Ashi, are you okay?

_[Ashi brushes it off as if it was nothing.]_

**Ashi:** Of course I'm okay. Just a stomach cramp.

**The Girl:** Some hot, herbal tea can help.

**Ashi:** I don't need tea, thanks!

_[Jack intervenes between them again.]_

**Jack:** Please. She was only trying to help you, Ashi. It's polite.

**Ashi:** I don't think it was that, Jack.

**Jack: **Then what?

**Ashi:** Ugh….I don't know. I just….I feel like I'm getting angry for no good reason.

**The Girl:** Maybe some silent meditation can help?

**Ashi:** I DON'T NEED….ugh, I just did it again. Why?!

**Jack:** Perhaps we should take her advice and take a break?

_[Jack and Ashi walk off, leaving the girl behind.]_

**Ashi:** _(sighs)_ Fine. I'll rest for a moment.

_[The Girl, through her envy, smiles, with a slight hint of cleverness.]_

**The Girl:** See you soon, Sensei.


	8. Act 1 - Scene 8

_**ACT I - SCENE 8**_

_[We see the Kingdom. The building foundations have been cleaned off and building frames have started to take shape as the townspeople work to rebuild their town.]_

_[We see Ashi, in her green kimono, examining a wooden plank that has been made to be part of a home panel. She looks down the plank to examine flatness and sturdy construction. She nods, and throws the plank up towards the top of the home frame. On top of the frame, we see Jack, in his white kimono, catch the plank and holds it in place along the frame, where two townsmen are lashing it in its place on the Wagoya-type frame.]_

_[We see three different shots of Jack placing plank, horizontally, on the roof. Two men lash it to the frame.]_

_[We see Ashi tossing plank after plank towards the house frame top.]_

_[We see three different shots of Jack catching then holding a plank up to be lashed and made into a roof of the frame.]_

_[Jack jumps off the roof, stands next to Ashi, and looks up, along with a few townspeople.]_

_[Jack, Ashi and the townsfolk admire the first restored house frame in the Kingdom, unpainted, but the trim is waxed giving it a little sparkle.]_

_[The image fades to a while later in the day in a flat, vacant area, where Jack and Ashi are standing in front of a collection of about 5 young men and 7 young women, including The Girl, in her orange-gold kimono.]_

_[Jack and Ashi stand calm and at peace, surveying the volunteers. Jack speaks calmly.]_

**Jack:** Thank you for your dedication and your time.

_[We see the Cricket Girl reacting to Jack's next line with her eyes closed in pain.]_

**Jack:** We have all lost our homes….some have lost more.

_[The scene goes back to Jack and Ashi.]_

**Jack:** But, seeing your eager, determined faces in the wake of Aku's devastation is very humbling to me.

_[We see the volunteers past the back Jack and Ashi's heads, listening intently.]_

**Jack:** Over the course of the next few months, we will spend the first half of the day working on building our bodies and our skills. The latter half of the day will be spent rebuilding our homes and our spirits. The first thing you must understand is that you must be at peace with your soul and your senses. Any fault in that will lead to weakness and failure. You will learn to trust your instincts and senses. Do that and you will be invincible.

_[A moment later, Jack and the male volunteers are meditating, sitting up and their legs crossed.]_

_[Jack and the men are breathing deep, and exhaling slowly.]_

**Jack:** All hatred and anger for our enemies must be understood and then harnessed within. Do not let the hate control you. Let it go. Hate can blind us, control us, and manipulate us. But, if we control it, compassion and understanding will follow and lead to victory.

_[A moment later, Ashi and the female volunteers are sitting, legs crossed.]_

**Ashi:** Extend your arms up and breathe deep.

_[All of the women lead both their arms up towards the sky. They inhale softly and exhale gently.]_

**Ashi:** Taste the freedom. Be at peace. Let go of all your pain. Find the happiest place of our heart, and let it consume you.

_[We see the Cricket Girl, eyes closed and in concentration. She smiles.]_

_[FLASH! We see The young Cricket Girl playing ball with Little Jack, quickly followed by The young Girl and Little Jack running together in the field.]_

_[FLASH! We go back The Girl meditating with Ashi and the volunteers. The Girl is still smiling.]_

_[We see Jack meditating with the male volunteers.]_

**Jack:** Only through a sound and peaceful soul can your body be ready to take on any challenge.

_[We see Ashi meditating with the female volunteers.]_

**Ashi:** If you feel stressed or angry at any time, whether in training or in a real fight, you can find solace in the resting place of your heart.

_[Jack meditates with the men.]_

**Jack:** No matter the obstacles, finding peace in your soul is the ultimate reward.

_[Ashi meditates with the women.]_

**Ashi:** And never forget….what we do is not for us. It is for our people.

_[We see Jack leading the men, all in their kimonos, running across the lands. Some of the land is covered in green.]_

_[Jack is handling the running with ease. Three of the men are running just fine, but the remaining two are panting already.]_

_[We see Ashi leading the women, all in their kimonos, running across a different patch of lands, with some patched of green sprouting.]_

_[Ashi is handling the running easily. Four of the women are handling well, but three others, including The Girl, and panting to keep up.]_

_[We see The Girl, panting to keep up, look ahead.]_

_[We see Ashi from behind, running easily and motivating the women.]_

**Ashi:** That's right. Keep the feet light and quick!

_[The Girl, still panting, finds the determination to keep up. Still running with the pack, she quickens her pace, straightens her back, and keeps pace with the group.]_

_[We see Jack and the men in a flat, grass growing valley. The men are performing pushups as Jack supervises.]_

_[As Jack observes, we see the men pushing the ground hard, building up a lot of sweat.]_

_[In another meadow, populated with blossoming flowers, we see Ashi and the women. The women are performing pushups as Ashi observes.]_

_[Ashi motivates as we see the women pushing the ground, building up a lot of sweat. Some, including The Girl, are gasping for air during the grueling exercise.]_

**Ashi:** Keep pushing, girls. And never forget this….those bandits might have strong arms, but _your_ arms will be stronger! Keep pushing!

_[Hearing that, The Girl takes a deep breath, and speeds up her pushing with total determination.]_

_[Back to Jack and the men, we see the men jumping up and down as much as possible. Jack jumps up, and sets back down behind one of the men about three seconds later.]_

_[The men look back towards Jack in sheer amazement. One man, Norio, speaks up.]_

**Norio:** Did you fly?

**Jack:** No, "jump good". One day, you will, too.

_[Norio and one of the men look at each other, slack jawed as they jump. They focus on jumping higher.]_

_[Back to Ashi and the women, we see the women jumping up and down as much as possible. Ashi jumps and somersaults off of the surrounding trees and around the women.]_

_[The Girl is slack jawed as she follows Ashi, jumping up, down and all around.]_

_[Ashi lands in front of The Girl.]_

**Ashi:** Being trained from birth, I've learned a few tricks. If you are determined enough, you just might learn a few, too.

_[The Girl, feeling a bad vibe, keeps on jumping as Ashi supervises the rest of the women.]_

_[Jack sets out the long splints, cloths, and saws. The men are standing, catching their breath.]_

**Jack:** We must bring back more trees to build up our homes.

_[The men exhale in fatigue, knowing their day of physical training is not over.]_

_[We hear trees cracking and them, SLAM! A mighty tree, over 6o feet tall, falls over in the valley.]_

_[We see the men in a slow jog, with all six men, including Jack, paired up and carrying a long log in the splint-cloth tows each. We see the men tow the logs across the valley towards the Kingdom.]_

_[Ashi sets out several long splints, cloths, and saws. The women are standing, catching their breath.]_

**Ashi:** We must bring back firewood and long sticks for rebuilding.

_[The women exhale in fatigue, knowing their day of physical training has not concluded yet.]_

_[We hear wood cracking, then SLAM! BLAM! SLAM! We see three trees, each about 25 feet tall come crashing to the ground.]_

_[We see Ashi and The Girl teaming up to lift up a shaven log from a tree with the splint-cloth tandem. Four other women pair up to lift up two shaven logs with the splint-cloth tandem. The two remaining women lift up a splint-cloth tandem carrying a bunch of sticks, twigs and wooden shavings.]_

_[The women, with Ashi and The Girl in the lead, are in a slow jog across the valley.]_

_[As Ashi and The Girl lead the caravan, we hear The Girl panting as Ashi is fine. Ashi, hearing the panting, calls out to her caravan partner.]_

**Ashi:** Keep it up! We don't stop until we get to the Kingdom.

_[The Girl looks up, and sees the Kingdom, still a good mile or so away. Her eyes widen in disbelief. The Girl gulps, gasps and presses on.]_

_[In the Kingdom, we see Jack and the men set down their loads, much to the relief of the men. The remaining townspeople go to tend to the logs as the men go and sit.]_

**Jack:** Great job, everyone! Great work! We'll do more tomorrow morning. For now, get something to eat and water to drink.

_[The men bow to Jack and respond together.]_

**Men:** Hai, sensei!

_[Jack bows back at the men. Then, the men disperse to their families. Jack turns around as he hears women panting.]_

_[We see Ashi, The Girl, and the remaining caravan enter the kingdom with their workload.]_

_[We see Ashi and The Girl set down their workload, swiftly followed by the remaining women doing the same.]_

_[Ashi turns to the women and speaks to them.]_

**Ashi:** Excellent work, women! Tomorrow will be more of the same. Until the morning, drink water, eat well, and be with your families.

_[The women, including The Girl, respond together and bow to Ashi.]_

**Women:** Hai, sensei!

_[Ashi, still not familiar, goes through the motion and bows to her students.]_

_[The women disperse to their families. The Girl, sweaty and lightly panting, goes to Jack and Ashi. Ashi and Jack greet each other with a quick kiss, slightly annoying The Girl.]_

**Jack:** How was it?

**Ashi:** Alright, I guess. We ran, pushed the ground, and jumped in the air, just like you wanted.

_[Jack asks The Girl.]_

**Jack:** You. She wasn't too mean, I hope?

**The Girl:** No, My Prince. She was actually very encouraging.

_[Ashi, unsure about the response, takes it well.]_

**Ashi:** Thank you. But I hope you understand that as the days go on, I will ask for much more.

**The Girl:** I understand. We aim to become great warriors for our Kingdom, yes?

**Jack:** Yes, yes, of course.

**The Girl:** Indeed. Shall we go get water?

_[A moment later, Jack, Ashi and The Girl, along with a few of the women and men volunteers, are at the river, which has grown a little bit, although still not at full capacity. They are all kneeling, grabbing water from the river and drinking greedily.]_

_[The Girl takes another gulp of water, and wipes her lips dry.]_

**The Girl:** Ahhhh. That's better. Now, excuse me, I must get back to the infirmary.

_[Jack's eyes open in curiosity, swiftly finishes his water and inquires to The Girl.]_

**Jack:** Infirmary? Where is that?

**The Girl:** It is being rebuilt on the grounds where my home was.

_[Ashi's eyes open as she nearly chokes on the water. She gulps it down, and turns to The Girl.]_

**Ashi:** You live in an infirmary?

**The Girl:** Actually, I donated the grounds to the Kingdom after The Emperor offered me work and residence in the Palace.

_[Jack and Ashi inquire together, catching each other and The Girl off-guard.]_

**Jack:** You donated your home?

**Ashi:** You're living in the Palace?

**The Girl:** Is that a problem?

_[Jack and Ashi respond together, catching each other and The Girl off-guard again.]_

**Jack:** No, not at-

**Ashi:** Yes! I-

_[Jack is surprised by Ashi's response.]_

**Jack:** Ashi, I'm surprised. Why is it wrong that a selfless servant donates her home for our people?

**Ashi:** No, Jack. No, that's not the problem. It's very nice that she did that. But, I just don't like the thought of an unmarried woman living in the Palace so close to the unmarried Prince.

**The Girl:** Wait! I'm not the only unmarried woman living in the Palace, Ashi.

**Ashi:** I am to marry him! That's different!

**The Girl:** Sorry, I was just pointing out what you just said.

_[Ashi, infuriated, takes a step towards The Girl, but Jack instantly intervenes. Some of the men and women around them look at the scene.]_

**Ashi:** Why you-?

**Jack:** ASHI, ENOUGH! Please!

**The Girl:** My Prince, I apologize for my behavior towards your intended. I did not mean to infuriate. I was only looking for a clear understanding.

**Jack:** There's no harm done. But please, go to the infirmary and ensure it is being built to your satisfaction.

_[The Girl bows and leaves.]_

**The Girl:** Hai, watashi no oji.

_[Jack looks at Ashi, who has calmed down.]_

**Jack:** Is she going to be a problem?

**Ashi:** No. I can handle her.

**Jack:** If at any time you don't feel comfortable teaching her, she can be sent to me for-

**Ashi:** NO! I mean, no. I can teach her.

_[Ashi, staring towards The Girl in envy, is being consoled by Jack, who understands the issue now.]_

**Jack:** Ashi? Do not let jealousy consume you. You're the one I love. You're the one I will marry. Never forget that.

_[Ashi briefly reflects, and smiles to Jack.]_

**Ashi:** I won't. And never forget this…..I love _you._

_[Jack and Ashi briefly kiss and look around.]_

_[The remaining men and women look at Jack and Ashi with great wonder and admiration.]_

_[Jack and Ashi look at each other, and smile. They leave the river together, holding hands. The image fades to Scene 9.]_


	9. Act 1 - Scene 9

_**ACT I - SCENE 9**_

_[The image to a month or so later. The autumn colors are starting to take shape as the sun rises over the Kingdom, which is starting to take shape of its former glory. Many of the townspeople's homes are nearing completion, but the Palace has only the frame foundation taking shape.]_

_[We see Jack and Ashi, in tighter, form-flowing attire, identical to the style that Jack wore during his hand-to-hand combat training in Episode I. Jack's attire are in his traditional white, and Ashi's in green. The men and women are also in the same attire, with the colors matching their kimonos. The Girl is in the same outfit in her traditional brown-gold color. We also notice that the men's arms are built of more muscle than before, and the women's arms, as well as their bodies, are well-toned.]_

_[Jack and Ashi communicate to the volunteers.]_

**Jack:** And now, after a couple months of physical and emotional training, it is time to learn how to use your hands and feet as weapons.

**Ashi:** Yes. If a staff or sword is not easy to access, what else do you have? The strongest appendages on your body.

**Jack:** Indeed. Also, we must be prepared for the most-even, if not a more skilled, opponent. We will begin practicing basic attacks and blocks, and then later we will put them to the test in practice fights.

**Ashi:** And because we are all on the same field, we will ask for some of these fights to be man versus woman.

_[The men and women open their eyes in stunned silence, and look across the field to the opposite sex.]_

**Jack:** And in the end, if women and men are on the same level, it will surely surprise even our most confident opponents.

_[The women smile at that thought.]_

_[The men look over at the women, all smiling with a raised eyebrow.]_

_[A moment later, Jack is training Norio. Norio blocks six basic attacks from Jack to his torso, using only his hands and fists.]_

_[The remaining six men, in pairs go through the same sequence.]_

_[Jack and Norio go through a slightly faster sequence of eight attack, using a few more leg attacks that Norio jumps to evade.]_

_[The remaining six men go through the same sequence with their partners.]_

_[Jack motions to Norio to start an attack. A little nervous, Norio begins with a few fist attacks towards Jack's torso, followed by a feeble kick which Jack just stood back from, and a couple more fist attacks, all blocked by Jack.]_

**Jack:** Please, do not be afraid to attack me. The only way to defeat your opponent it to attack with conviction, with purpose. What do you fight for?

**Norio:** My wife and little girl.

**Jack:** And how would you attack a bandit who tried to take your wife and child?

_[Feeling the fury, Norio scowls and lunges forward.]_

**Norio:** Eeeeeee-YAH!

_[Norio attacks Jack with faster fists and swifter leg kicks, catching Jack off-guard. Jack counters the attack, and somersaults over Norio. Anticipating the landing, Norio viciously kicks behind him and BAM! Norio leg makes contact with Jack.]_

_[Jack falls on his back, and coughs a little.]_

_[The remaining men gasps in shock and awe.]_

_[Norio, anticipating the worst, gets on his knees and starts mumbling a prayer.]_

_[Jack hops to his feet. He's alright. He sees Norio praying. Jack smiles at the sight.]_

**Jack:** Norio, rise.

_[Shaking, Norio slowly rises to his feet.]_

**Norio:** S-s-s-so-sorry, My Prince.

**Jack:** There's no reason to apologize, Norio. You found the fire, the reason to fight, and you bested me!

_[The men shout in celebration and glee.]_

_[Jack bows to Norio, who, although still not totally understanding, bows back.]_

_[A moment later, Ashi and another girl in lavender, Masako, are in training. Ashi performs seven basic attacks towards Masako's torso, but counters each one.]_

_[The remaining women, including The Girl, go through the same sequence. The Girl is blocking her partner's attacks.]_

_[Masako attacks Ashi nine times, finishing off with a high round kick. Ashi blocks all attacks and crouches down from the round kick.]_

_[The remaining women go through the sequence. The Girl performs the attack sequence to her partner.]_

_[Ashi warns Masako.]_

**Ashi:** Let's take it faster….

_[Masako seems ready.]_

**Masako:** Hai, sensei!

_[Ashi comes at Masako with a series of quick attacks: 3 punches, 1 high kick, 6 punches, 1 high kick, 1 low kick and one punch, all blocked and evaded by Masako. Suddenly, BAM! Masako lands a swift punch on Ashi's chest, sending her back, but Ashi swiftly pops back up.]_

_[The remaining women, including The Girl, gasps in stunned awe.]_

_[Masako stops and stands tall, and seeing this, Ashi also stands tall and bows to Masako.]_

**Ashi:** Well done, Masako.

_[Masako bows back.]_

**Masako:** Arigato, sensei.

_[We see the women smile at admiring the respect between Ashi and Masako.]_

_[A moment later, Jack and the men are training each other in basic hand-to-hand combat. Jack is paired with another as Norio has paired with another volunteer. The remaining two men have also paired up and training each other.]_

_[We see six shots of the men blocking and attacking each other. Each following shot features harder attacks, faster defenses, and more round kicks.]_

_[We see Ashi and the women training each other in basic hand-to-hand combat. Ashi has paired up with another woman, Masako has paired up with The Girl, and the remaining four women have paired up and training up each other.]_

_[We see eight shots of the women blocking and attacking each other. Each following shot features faster attacks, more somersaults from the women to evade high and low kicks, faster defenses, and swifter round kicks. The final shot features The Girl attacking aggressively.]_

_[Suddenly, BAM! The Girl's left leg makes contact with Masako's chest, sending Masako on a short flight, then landing on her back. The Girl gasps in shock.]_

_[Ashi and her partner stop and look. Ashi's eyes widen a bit.]_

_[The other women look in awe at what happened.]_

_[Masako, incensed, swiftly gets up, and dashes back towards The Girl.]_

**Masako:** _(growling)_ Rrrr-YA!

_[The Girl, defending herself from the faster assault of punches and kicks, tries to talk Masako down.]_

**The Girl:** Masako! Masako, please! Please, calm down!

_[Masako continues her relentless attack on The Girl, still defending successfully.]_

_[The Girl, concerned and still defending well, is left no choice as a close kick almost gets her head.]_

**The Girl:** Masako, don't! Don't make-ahh!

_[Suddenly, The Girl thrusts a punch from Masako hard away from her and then BAM! Masako is sent flying back to her back again from a swift kick from The Girl.] _

_[The Girl stands tall, concerned for the other volunteer.]_

**The Girl:** I'm sorry, Masako.

_[Masako, opening her eyes, growls again.]_

**Masako:** Rrrrrrrrr…

_[Suddenly, Ashi stands over Masako, silencing the growl. Ashi extends a hand.]_

_[Masako, still a little irritated, takes Ashi's hand and gets to her feet. Masako dusts herself off as Ashi talks.]_

**Ashi:** No one likes to lose a fight, but we must not forget, Masako, that we are all one team. Do not let your frustration consume you that you lose focus on the ultimate goal.

_[Masako, still a little irritated, looks at The Girl, and takes a deep breath, exhaling calmly.]_

**Masako:** I am sorry.

_[The Girl, sensing the sincerity from Masako, bows.]_

**The Girl:** All is well. No harm done.

_[Masako bows to Ashi, then walks off to take a break.]_

**Masako:** Arigato, sensei.

_[Ashi looks at The Girl.]_

**Ashi:** Perhaps we can talk during our night bath.

_[That evening, all of the women volunteers, including Ashi, Masako, The Girl, and the six others, are all in the river, relaxing shoulder-deep in the cool waters. The hanging kimonos from the trees imply that the women are all in their natural state.]_

_[We see a shot, panning from left to the right, of all the women's heads from the shoulder up in the river in a gentle meditation. All that is heard is the cool, gentle rushing of the river water. The camera pan starts on Masako, and ends with Ashi and The Girl, relaxing next to each other. The Girl's normally binded hair is down in its natural state.]_

_[We see Masako and another woman meditating well in the river with a smile on both of their faces.]_

_[The other four women meditate calmly with a smile in the river.]_

_[Ashi and The Girl are meditating well with a smile in the river. After a moment, Ashi calmly inhales, and then speaks.]_

**Ashi:** _(inhales deeply)_ Ahhhhh…so peaceful, isn't it?

_[All of the ladies nod their heads in agreement. Ashi speaks again.]_

**Ashi:** Yes. Now, I think it is time that you learn more about me.

_[The women, intrigued, open their eyes and listen in.]_

**Ashi:** I mean, if you are to trust me as your combat sensei, you might as well know what I have experienced. But, no matter what I tell you, I still hope to have your trust.

_[That last statement catches The Girl's ear.]_

**The Girl:** Trust? Princess Ashi, that was never in question.

**Ashi:** Please, don't call me Princess. Not yet. But thank you for your kind words. Now, where did I come from? Well, as it was told to us, the Prince went to destroy Aku, and then gets flung forward in time….

**Masako: **…..fights many different enemies…

**The Girl: **…..makes many new friends…

**Ashi: **….all over the course of fifty years. _(gasps)_ Oops.

_[Ashi slaps her mouth shut, after spilling out that little secret. The women all simultaneously gasp at the stunning revelation.]_

**Masako:** What?! Fifty years!?

_[Another woman, Sakura, who was wearing the red kimono, speaks up.]_

**Sakura:** Impossible! If that was true, The Prince would be so much older now, older than The Emperor.

**Ashi:** But, when Aku first threw The Prince forward in time, it halted his aging process. He cannot age, maybe never again.

_[The women all gasp and murmur among each other. The Girl, hearing this, sets on that silently for a minute.]_

**The Girl:** Amazing. An immortal Prince? But, wait a minute. Ashi, where did _you_ come from? The last time anyone saw The Prince, he was riding off all by himself. But then, he returns after defeating Aku with you. Did you meet him fifty years ago?

_[Ashi closes her eyes, and inhales deeply.]_

**Ashi:** No, I did not meet him until several weeks before we returned. You see, I-oh, wait. Before I continue, I must ask you again to trust me.

**The Girl:** We understand, Ashi. It's just us.

_[The women all nod their head in agreement.]_

_[Ashi breathes deep.]_

**Ashi:** Very well. My parents were evil. They trained me from birth to….to…to kill The Prince.

_[The women all gasp in shock.]_

**Ashi:** Please, please. Not only did The Prince beat me, but he also showed me the truth. He showed me that Aku was the real evil, and that my parents were consumed by blind hatred and anger. Ever since he showed me the way, I have never left The Prince's side….and I never will. He showed me so much. He showed me that I was so much more than I ever thought I could be. Even when Aku enslaved me to kill The Prince, he never gave up on me, even to the very end. After we broke free from Aku, we found another time portal, returned here, and the Prince fulfilled his destiny.

_[The women all gasp and murmur in awe.]_

_[Ashi exhales after the weight of her story is lifted.]_

_[The Girl, still stunned, shakes her head in disbelief.]_

**The Girl:** You truly do love him.

**Ashi:** Yes. He's far too good of a man to be left alone. After all he has done for me, for you, for the world, I-I, I cannot imagine my life without him. There's nowhere else I'd rather be.

_[The Girl smiles a weak smile, but appears to be swallowing slightly, maybe with a hint of defeat. She extends her hand.]_

_[The Girl's hand touches Ashi's shoulder, prompting Ashi to look at The Girl with curiosity.]_

_[We see The Girl, with a weak smile, speak with tears in her slightly trembling eyes.]_

**The Girl:** I am so envious of you. For so long, I have waited for The Prince to return home, so that we might resume our lives where we left them. That maybe one day, we could both find happiness in a happier time. But then, he returns home with you. When he asked you to be our Princess, I must admit…I was angry. But then, I remembered that he is a hero, worthy of all the love in the world. That's all I ever wanted for our Prince, a chance at eternal peace and happiness. He has found that with you. And, in spite of my jealousy, I have realized that you are more than worthy to be our Princess, and I am proud and honored to have you as our sensei.

_[Ashi smiles with a little tear in her eye.]_

_[The women look on, admiring the confessional.]_

_[Ashi smiles at The Girl. They hug, as they have found a friend in each other. They break the hug and Ashi comments.]_

**Ashi:** And to think….I used to wonder why I didn't like you.

_[The Girl and Ashi share a laugh.]_

_[The women all giggle as well. Suddenly, we hear rustling, silencing the laughter.]_

_[Ashi and The Girl stand up as the camera only catches the women from the top of their shoulders up.]_

_[We see a brief image of a few cloaked individuals rushing away from the scene and disappear behind the tall grass.]_

_[We see the heads of The Girl and Ashi pop up from below, implying that they're standing. They show serious faces.]_

**The Girl:** Intruders.

**Ashi:** Yep.


	10. Act 1 - Scene 10

_**ACT I - SCENE 10**_

_[A moment later in the dark of night, we see 10 bandits, cloaked in pale kimonos and basket heads, entering the Kingdom discreetly.]_

_[We see the bandits, one by one, enter the Kingdom, looking around for something.]_

_[We see a bandit hand grabbing some wood quietly from just outside a house.]_

_[We see a bandit hand grabbing a ceramic jar of herbs from just outside the almost complete infirmary.]_

_[We see a bandit hand grabbing a cloth bag just outside a nearly complete home.]_

_[We see a few six more shots of bandit hands grabbing wood planks, bags, ceramic jars, and logs.]_

_[Quietly, we see the bandits start to exit the Kingdom, but they are stopped by a bellow from Ashi.]_

**Ashi:** HOLD IT!

_[We see Ashi, The Girl, and the rest of the women volunteers, all in their kimonos with water dripping from their hair, standing in front of the Bandits.]_

_[The bandits' heads raise a little in curiosity, not sure what to make of this sight.]_

_[The camera pans up on the women, still dripping wet in their kimonos. Ashi, The Girl, and the rest are not playing around.]_

**The Girl:** Thieves!

_[A bandit clears his throat and regains his composure.]_

**Bandit:** _(clears throat)_ Oh, um, yeah. Well, excuse us ladies, we must go now.

_[Ashi stops them with an ultimatum.]_

**Ashi:** I said, "STOP!" I will give you a simple choice. Drop all the materials and run, or fight and you will be detained.

_[The bandits start to chuckle, then start bellowing in laughter.]_

_[The laughter annoys the women, clearly not liking it.]_

_[The lead bandit controls his laughter.]_

**Bandit: **_(stifling laughter)_ So…the eight of you is going to stop us?

**Ashi:** Yep.

_[The bandit still sounds smug as he and his team drops their loads and tosses away their swords and knives.]_

**Bandit:** Ha! This will be the easiest theft, but just for fun, we will drop our blades. We wouldn't want to scar your pretty faces.

_[The bandits chuckle as we see Ashi, The Girl and the women are still annoyed by the bandits.]_

_[The lead bandit points to another on his team.]_

**Bandit:** You! Give the orange girl our warning.

_[The other bandit acknowledges with a nod and darts forward.]_

_[The Girl, seeing that she's chosen to fight, nods to Ashi, who nods back to her. The Girl darts forward.]_

_[We see the bandit charge hard.]_

_[We see The Girl charge hard, not afraid yet focused.]_

_[We see a close-up of the unwavering bandit.]_

_[We see The determined Girl charge.]_

_[Suddenly, we see The Girl and the bandit exchange a sequence of 12 lightning-quick attacks: The Girl blocks three punches, evades a low kick, and blocks two more punches. Then, the bandit blocks two punches, evades a high kick, and blocks three punches.]_

_[Suddenly, we see The Girl's hand grabbing the arm of the bandit, and twists it HARD, making the bandit scream in pain.]_

**Bandit:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_[The Girl knees the bandit in the abdomen.]_

**Bandit:** AAAGGHH!

_[The Girl head-butts the bandit.]_

**Bandit:** UUUUUGGGHHH!

_[Suddenly, WHOOSH! The Girl throws the Bandit into a tree, where he lands with a CRASSHH! He slowly tumbles down, unconscious.]_

_[The Girl, kind of surprised at herself, looks towards the women.]_

_[Ashi, also a little surprised, nods in approval, then directs her attention to the remaining bandits.]_

_[The bandits appear to be really stunned by what has transpired.]_

_[We see The Girl, Ashi, and the rest of the women staring right at the men. The Girl speaks with authority.]_

**The Girl: **_(with authority)_ Ladies, these gentlemen callers don't know how to treat a woman.

**Ashi:** Perhaps they need a lesson…..

_[The Bandit growls and points as he shouts a command.]_

**Bandit: **_(growling)_ GrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRR…..KILL THEM!

_[The Bandits charge yelling.]_

_[Ashi points and shouts with authority.]_

**Ashi:** Teach 'em!

_[Ashi and the women charge forward, towards the bandits.]_

_[We see an image from above of the bandits engaging the women in hand-to-hand combat. Ashi takes on two bandits at once, while the remaining women fight one bandit each.]_

_[We see Ashi fighting two bandits at once; Ashi in the center of the screen, a bandit on the left, and another bandit to the right. Ashi kicks the bandit to our left in the abdomen and simultaneously punches the bandit on the right in the abdomen as well. Those simultaneous attacks are swiftly followed by the bandit on the right getting punched in the face twice and kicked again in the gut, sending him to the ground. Then, Ashi evades a punch attack from the bandit on the right, somersaults over the bandit as he tries to grab her, and unleashes three vicious punches, two to the head and one to the gut. Then, KICK! Ashi kicks the bandit to the other bandit, sending them crashing to the ground HARD!]_

_[We see Masako blocking a few punch attacks from the bandit, but then, BAM! The bandit punches Masako in the head, sending her groaning and reeling for a moment. The contact catches the bandit off-guard.]_

**Bandit:** Wha-!? Oh, milady, I'm-

_[Suddenly, BAM! WHAM! SLAM! With a vicious look in her eye, Masako punches the bandit in the face HARD, KICKS the bandit HARD in the abdomen, and then THROWS the bandit into a tree, where the bandit lands HARD.]_

_[Masako nods with an aggressive grunt.]_

**Masako:** Hmm!

_[Among the remaining fights, we focus on The Girl, who somersaults twice to evade around a high-kicking bandit. Then, CATCH! The Girl catches the high-kicked leg of the bandit, then swiftly TWISTS it around, sending the bandit screaming in agony.]_

**Bandit2:** AAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!

_[We see The Girl has wrapped up the bandit in a vicious leg lock. The bandit is pounding the ground, begging for mercy.]_

**Bandit2:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NO! NO, NO! DON'T KILL ME!

**The Girl:** Say you're sorry! Say you're sorry!

_[The bandit defies and tries to rise.]_

**Bandit2:** AAAAAAHH! NO! NO!

_[The Girl bends his leg harder, making it crack slightly. The bandit surrenders as he pounds his hand into the ground in pain.]_

**Bandit2:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!

_[The remaining bandits, already exhausted on the ground in front of the women, also raise their hands in defeat.]_

**Bandits:** SURRENDER!

_[Ashi, smiling at what she sees, smiles in victory.]_

**Ashi:** Let's go see what the Emperor has to say about this.

_[A moment later, the surrendered bandits, all unmasked, some with scars and scratches from the fight, are kneeling in front of the Emperor, Empress, and Jack in defeat. The bandits are being tightly patrolled by Ashi and the women, who are joined by the men volunteers. The area is lit up by fire torches and campfires. The Emperor is shown to have regained some of his health, but still shows some malnourishment. The Empress has regained some black in her hair, but there is still some silver.]_

_[The Emperor speaks to the prisoners.]_

**Emperor:** You made a choice to try and steal goods and valuables from our village. You also made a choice to fight our women to try and escape. Assaulting our women is a severe offense in my Kingdom, punishable by termination.

_[The lead bandit points out something.]_

**Bandit:** We did not use our blades…

_[Jack is still not wavering.]_

**Jack:** You still chose to fight my intended bride and our female volunteers. You are lucky that I was away with the men gathering food. We might have done worse.

_[The Emperor interjects. Jack nods in agreement to his father's wisdom.]_

**Emperor:** However, we are all still recovering from Aku's wrath, and enough blood has been spilled. Therefore, I will grant you this one chance….leave this Kingdom, never return, and you will live. But, if you choose to come back, I'm afraid we will have no choice but to extinguish your life.

_[The bandits bow their head in defeat.]_

**Bandit:** We will run….run somewhere where we can find more mercy like here.

_[The Empress, still not happy with the men, nods to her husband. We also see Jack nod to his father.]_

**Emperor:** The army will see you out.

_[The male volunteers escort the defeated bandits away from the Kingdom, with the female volunteers right behind them.]_

_[We see the male volunteers release the bandits from their binds, and the women are still behind them. Jack barks a command.]_

**Jack:** Run!

_[The bandits swiftly run away, off into the moon-filled night.]_

_[The men and women stare to ensure that the thieves have run off. The Girl had a troubling thought enter her head, as inferred by her uneasy face.]_

**The Girl:** I think….we had it easy.

**Ashi:** What's that?

**The Girl:** I think those bandits were being foolish. I fear there may be more bandits that are more like Aku than those….pretenders.

**Ashi:** I have to agree. Just because Aku is destroyed doesn't mean his influence has.

**Jack:** Do you suggest we take our training to the next level?

**Ashi & The Girl:** _(simultaneously)_ Yes.

_[The Girl and Ashi surprised each other again, but smile at their new-found admiration. The Girl looks around, and sees something off to her left.]_

**The Girl:** The blades….

_[All the men and women look to their left.]_

_[The Girl picks up a sword and examines it. Ashi and Jack also pick up a discarded sword off the ground as The Girl speaks.]_

**The Girl:** I think we can use these….

_[Ashi thinks for a moment.]_

**Ashi:** Practice?

_[Jack likes what he heard.]_

**Jack:** Yes.

_[The men and women appear wide-eyed, look at each other for a moment, then nod to their sensei.]_


	11. Act 1 - Scene 11

_**ACT I - SCENE 11**_

_[A few minutes later that night, within the initial framework of the palace, we see the Emperor, the Empress, Jack, Ashi, and The Girl, along with a couple other royal helpers, prepare for bed. The Girl is fitting into her white night robe, and she lets down her hair. She goes to the light blanket-covered area, her bedding.]_

_[We see Ashi fitting into her white robe. Jack goes to help her.]_

**Jack:** I am so proud of you, Ashi. Your women stopped the bandits and saved our supplies.

_[Ashi motions to The Girl as she talks.]_

**Ashi:** I know, I know. I was so happy for them. We were just soaking in the bath, then we heard some rustling in the bushes. We saw the bandits, and the women delivered better than I expected, including her. She showed no fear, no backing down, no quit.

**Jack:** Very good. Oh, are you two getting along?

**Ashi:** Oh, better than ever.

**Jack:** Better than…ever?

**Ashi:** Yes! I have to tell you, Jack. I told the women about my past, except the part about….well, you know. But they heard my story, and that just opened the women to me, especially her. Oh, and Jack?

**Jack:** Yes?

**Ashi:** She told me she had a severe crush on you.

**Jack:** Wha-?

_[Jack, looks over at The Girl, who is resting on her bedding peacefully. He looks back at Ashi.]_

**Jack:** She loved me?

**Ashi:** That gift you gave her must have been extremely special to her. We talked, and it turns out that we respect each other for our mutual admiration of you. She loves you, I love you, and she said herself that she's glad that I am here for you.

**Jack:** I'm….uh, I'm afraid I don't completely understand.

**Ashi:** It's okay, Jack. Look, I feel like…..like….I have found a _true_ sister. A friend who also believes in love and destiny. Someone who I can share my truest feelings with, besides you.

_[Jack looks back at The Girl, and thinks. He looks back at Ashi.]_

**Jack:** I had no idea that someone could have feelings for me that run so deep.

_[Ashi scoffs at that statement.]_

**Ashi:** _(scoffs)_ Jack….

_[Jack thinks for a moment, sees what he didn't think about, and then chuckles softly at what he just said. Ashi starts to giggle with him, then suddenly, a sharp pain hits Ashi in the gut, sending her collapsing to the ground. Jack goes to her concerned.]_

**Ashi:** _(in pain)_ UUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!

**Jack:** Ashi?! Ashi, what's wrong?

_[The commotion stirs The Girl awake. She looks towards Ashi and Jack.]_

_[Ashi pants as Jack stays close.]_

**Ashi: **_(panting in pain)_ Ow…..ow. I'm….I'm okay. Must've been a hit from that fight today.

_[The Girl chimes in from behind.]_

**The Girl:** Herbal tea, sensei?

_[Ashi and Jack look at The Girl, then to each other.]_

_[A moment later, just outside of the palace framework, we see Jack, Ashi and The Girl sitting around a soft campfire. The Girl is scooping out hot water from a small cauldron propped above the campfire by a trio of lashed sticks.]_

_[The Girl sprinkles some herbal grains into each cup.]_

_[Ashi and Jack watch The Girl do her work in patience.]_

_[The Girl uses a small bamboo stick to stir the tea in each of the cups, and puts the straw down near the campfire.]_

_[The Girl presents a cup of tea to Ashi.]_

**The Girl:** Sensei?

**Ashi:** Thank you.

_[The Girl presents a cup of tea to Jack.]_

**The Girl:** My Prince?

**Jack:** Thank you.

_[The Girl takes a cup for herself. She looks at her cup, then up.]_

_[Ashi and Jack look at The Girl, with gentle smiles.]_

_[The Girl thinks for a moment, gently tapping her cup, and looks up again.]_

**The Girl:** Um, how are you feeling?

**Ashi:** Oh, I'm fine, really. Taking on two bandits isn't as easy as I made it look. _(laughs weakly)_

_[The Girl chuckles a little. Jack still seems awkward.]_

**Jack:** Forgive me. It feels…..weird to me, being the only man around this campfire.

**Ashi:** Oh, it's okay, Jack. It's just…it's been a long day.

**The Girl:** "Jack"? I'm sorry, but why do you call him "Jack"?

**Ashi:** It was the only name that he was known for in the future. Uh, wait. That's not your actual name, is it?

_[We see Jack's serious face, then FLASH! We see a black and white flashback to the future, to a scene in Episode II, where the Alien Teens are all expressing their amazement at Jack's skills.]_

**Hairy Teen:** YO, JACK!

**Lava Teen:** JACK WAS ALL-!

**Short Teen:** JACK!

**Hairy Teen:** YO, JACK!

**Short Teen:** JACK PULL THAT-!

**Lava Teen:** JACK WAS ALL-!

**Short Teen:** JAAAAAACK!

_[FLASH! Jack is back with Ashi and The Girl at the campfire, after reflecting on the memory.]_

**Jack:** No. They called me Jack from the very moment I arrived. It has stuck to me.

**The Girl:** Wow. From the start of your journey to the end, you were known as Jack. For over fifty years?

_[Jack didn't like what he heard as he looks at Ashi.]_

**Jack:** Fifty ye-?! Ashi?!

**Ashi:** I'm sorry, Jack. I accidentally let it slip to the women before the fight today. I'm sorry.

_[Jack reflects, inhales and exhales gently.]_

**Jack:** It's okay, Ashi. The truth was going to come out sometime. I just wanted to reveal it on my own terms. But, yes…when Aku threw me to the future, something in Aku's magic latched to me and stopped my body from aging. I don't know if I'll ever age. Only time will tell, I guess.

_[The Girl and Ashi reflect on this thought again.]_

**The Girl:** So, when we perish, you remain alive?

**Jack:** That's what I am afraid of.

**The Girl:** My goodness. If you live forever….how will you go on?

**Jack:** Go on?

**The Girl:** Go on with life? Without your family? Without….us?

_[Ashi hates the thought that she speaks.]_

**Ashi:** Without…..me?!

_[Jack meditates on that for an extended moment.]_

**Ashi:** Jack?

_[Jack calmly responds.]_

**Jack:** First, nothing can ever replace the love I have for you, Ashi. And nothing can ever replace the love you have for me, my friend. I do not know if I will ever go on without you. But I want to assure you, especially you Ashi, that there is no one else, past, present, or future, who could ever replace you in my heart. That will never change. Not now, not next year, not for a thousand centuries.

_[Ashi and The Girl smile in great content. Ashi rises and goes to Jack, and kisses him. The Girl smiles and nods contently. It's how it's meant to be. Then, The Girl has a thought.]_

**The Girl:** This conversation about the uncertain future….it's….it's….a bit melancholy, don't you think?

_[Ashi and Jack still embrace each other as they look to The Girl.]_

**Ashi:** It is.

**Jack:** Indeed.

**The Girl:** You know, I've been wanting to do something for a long time….

**Ashi:** What's that?

_[The Girl smiles playfully.]_

**The Girl:** Play ball.

_[Ashi seems confused, but Jack smiles at the idea.]_

**Ashi:** Play ball?


	12. Act 1 - Scene 12

_**ACT I - SCENE 12**_

_[WHACK! The next morning, we see The Girl's hand whack a Temari ball rolled up in white embroidery.]_

_[We see Jack WHACK the ball to his left.]_

_[Ashi catches the ball, and unsure what to do, looks at the girl.]_

_[The Girl is ready to receive.]_

**The Girl:** You throw or hit it to me.

_[Ashi is still confused.]_

**Ashi:** What's the purpose?

**Jack:** It's for fun.

_[Ashi, still not sure, throws it HARD to The Girl.]_

_[The Girl catches it, but felt the speed on it as she shakes her hand.]_

**The Girl:** Ow. Not so fast, Sensei.

**Ashi:** Sorry. I understand you did something like this when you were children. But why?

**Jack:** As children, we loved to play games and have fun.

**Ashi:** Yes, but why?

**The Girl:** It was fun. That's all. Plus, it was a great way to make time pass.

_[Ashi thinks. Jack sees this.]_

**Jack:** Ashi, there's no more reason to think upon it. It's just fun.

_[The Girl swiftly tosses the ball towards Jack.]_

_[Jack, still looking at Ashi, doesn't see the ball as is bounces off of his chest. It doesn't hurt him, but he felt it.]_

_[The Girl giggles a little at her quip. Jack briefly chuckles along as he gets the ball.]_

_[Ashi, seeing this, is even more confused.]_

**Ashi:** She hit you, and you're laughing?

**Jack:** Yes, but watch this.

_[Jack sharply throws the ball hard towards The Girl.]_

_[The Girl leaps to catch the ball, but it sails clearly over her head and out of reach. The Girl laughs as she goes to get it.]_

**The Girl: **_(laughing)_ That was not a cricket.

_[Ashi, seeing this, smiles and chuckles slightly.]_

**Ashi:** Okay, I think I'm starting to see it….the 'fun'.

_[Jack looks to Ashi with sincerity.]_

**Jack:** Makes you wish you had this kind of childhood, yes?

_[Ashi, closing her eyes, reflects on the pain of the past.]_

**Ashi:** Yes…let's not talk of that anymore, okay?

_[Jack totally understands.]_

**Jack:** Very well…._(gasps)_ look up!

_[Ashi swiftly looks up.]_

_[Ashi sees the swift-approaching ball.]_

_[Ashi swiftly raises her arms and catches the ball just in front of her face. She lowers her hands and sees The Girl.]_

**The Girl:** Nice catch, sensei!

**Ashi:** Thank you. Um, good throw.

_[Ashi looks with a clever look in her eye towards Jack. Suddenly, she throws the ball towards Jack.]_

_[Jack whacks the ball towards The Girl.]_

_[The Girl catches and instantly throws towards Ashi.]_

_[Ashi leaps and catches the ball that was just within her reach. She stumbles a bit, but stands tall with the ball in hand.]_

**Ashi:** Wow! Whoa…that was….was…..that was fun!

_[A montage ensues, consisting of fifteen shots of ball action. Ashi throws, Jack, whacks, The Girl throws, Ashi leaps and catches, The Girl dashes and catches, Jack slides forward and catches, The Girl jumps and whacks, Ashi jumps and whacks, Jack throws, Ashi sprints and catches, The Girl whacks, Jack runs far and catches, Ashi leaps high and whacks with her right foot, The Girl throws, and Jack runs forward and catches while kicking up dirt.]_

_[The kicked-up dirt subsides as Jack, Ashi, and The Girl pant softly, catching their breath, all with smiles on their faces. Jack has the ball in his hand.]_

_[Ashi reflects as she regains control of her breath. The Girl looks at Ashi and Jack looks at the women.]_

**Ashi:** That really was fun. Thank you.

**Jack:** You're welcome.

**The Girl:** It's our pleasure, sensei.

_[From a distance, we see the Emperor and Empress watching Jack, The Girl, and Ashi convene after playing ball.]_

**Emperor:** It's good that our son has found happiness and is settling back down to a normal life.

**Empress: **Yes. It is also very good that he is re-acquainting himself with his childhood and his friends. Even the mightiest warrior must come back home to peace and happiness.

_[The camera, from above, sees the Emperor and Empress in the framework of the palace. The camera zooms out to a view of the entire kingdom in the Autumn season, still working on setting the foundations for rebuilding to its former glory.] _


	13. Act 1 - Scene 13

_**ACT I - SCENE 13**_

_[The image overlooking the kingdom fades to the Winter season, where snow has covered the entire area. At this point, we see the palace has built some walls and the first floor is complete, but there is still many stories to go. The remaining kingdom is almost complete, aside from one or two buildings, the residents homes are taking shape.]_

_[Among the snow flurries falling and blankets, we see several townspeople making food or keeping warm around a couple campfires.]_

_[We see a family inside a home keeping warm near a lit fireplace. Even their canine pet is snuggling close to the young children to keep warm.]_

_[We see a young couple near a fireplace inside another building, sharing a hot cup of tea together in each other's arms, all wrapped up in a blanket together.]_

_[In the cold, Ashi and the women are embracing the cold weather elements by performing push-ups in the valley of snow. The women, including The Girl, are all decked out in thin, kimono-like wear that has sleeves for the legs and arms, but the feet and hands are bare. The women are panting with chattering teeth and decorated with flakes of snow as they exhales layers of steam from their lungs.]_

_[A moment later, we see the women lying still on their back in a relatively deep blanket of snow. Ashi seems pretty well adjusted to the environment. But the camera pans along the women, all of their teeth chattering louder. The camera ends on The Girl, her eyes wide open in shock of the elemental condition. She exhales a thick path of steam through her chattering teeth.]_

_[Ashi, still lying in the blanket, speaks towards her volunteers.]_

**Ashi:** When you're in a battle for your life, the elements will be the furthest thing from your mind. But, to become a better fighter you must-

_[The image instantly cuts to Jack, lying in his blanket of snow, speaking commandingly to his volunteers.]_

**Jack:** Embrace the elements. If they are on your side, nothing will stand in your way.

_[The camera zooms out to reveal that Jack is only in his kimono undergarment, well-adjusted to the environment. The camera then pans around showing all of the male volunteers, also stripped down to their kimono undergarment and shivering with eyes wide open as they lie on the blanket of snow. The camera ends on Norio, who exclaims at the shock.]_

**Norio:** _(shivering, in shock)_ WHOA—UOA!

_[A moment later in the snow flurries, Jack has his sword out. He and the men are still in their kimono undergarments. There are only three swords, from the bandits, in the hands of only three other volunteers. Jack instructs.]_

**Jack:** The blade should be treated as an extension of your arm. Always keep it under control, away from those you love, and in front of those who threaten you. Not only is it meant to attack, but more importantly, it is meant to defend. Defend not only you, but also the ones you love.

_[We see Ashi with a sword, taken from the bandits, showing it to the women. There are three other swords, one each in the hands of three women, including The Girl. Ashi teaches.]_

**Ashi:** This extension has to be sharp to attack, but also strong to protect. The way you use it must be flowing and fast. Any little mistake could lead to injury or death. We will spend the remaining time until the wedding mastering the blades.

**Women:** Hai, sensei!

_[Ashi stands in the flurries in front of The Girl. Both women are holding wooden sticks that are length of the swords, as are the remaining women who are gathered around to watch.]_

**Ashi:** We'll start with basic defense. Let's start high….

_[Ashi slowly performs twelve torso attacks, all blocked by The Girl. Ashi talks during this.]_

**Ashi:** These slash attacks can provide you with opportunity to look down low for an attack point.

**The Girl:** So, these are not meant to hurt?

**Ashi:** It only hurts if there is no defense. I was just talking about a strategic advantage.

_[Suddenly, Ashi attempts to attack The Girl's leg, but The Girl swiftly jumps to evade it, and goes for an upper torso attack, which Ashi swiftly defends. Ashi smiles.]_

**Ashi:** Good job. You found the opportunity.

_[The Girl smiles and goes back to ready position.]_

**The Girl:** Thank you. How about some lower attacks without jumping?

_[Ashi nods. Ashi begins with twelve slow attacks towards The Girl's legs, all defended with the sticks. Ashi talks during this.]_

**Ashi:** While it's never a bad idea to jump and evade these, it doesn't leave your feet planted on the ground, and you give up some control of the fight.

**The Girl:** So, when is it appropriate to jump?

**Ashi:** When you feel cornered and need a brief escape.

_[Ashi stops the last attack near The Girl's right leg as she holds her stick there.]_

**Ashi:** When your opponent's weapon is here, which side is most vulnerable?

**The Girl:** My upper left.

**Ashi:** Two things can happen here. One, the opponent can spin around and swipe at your head, or two, they can bring up the quick right leg for a swift attack.

_[The Girl's eyes widen.]_

_[In slow-motion, we see Ashi's right leg move for an upper attack. The Girl's eye spots this and duck's to evade, which she does. She also sees Ashi's stick heading for her lower leg. The Girl's stick appears to be getting to the defense in time.]_

_[CLACK! In normal speed, we see the two sticks make contact. The camera swiftly zooms out to reveal that The Girl has successfully defended herself from Ashi's attack. The Girl's eyes are still wide.]_

_[We see the surrounding women also with wide eyes at the sight.]_

_[Ashi smiles as she goes back to ready position. The Girl also returns to a ready position.]_

**Ashi:** I'm impressed. Great sights and fine reaction. Well done.

**The Girl:** Thank you. Shall we do more?

_[Ashi smiles cleverly.]_

_[Still in the snowfall, Jack is with the men, all still in kimono undergarments. All are holding training sticks as well. Jack and Norio engage in training combat. Jack goes to attack Norio 6 times in the torso area, but Norio blocks all. Suddenly, Jack goes for Norio's feet, but Norio jumps to evade and attacks Jack towards the head, which Jack barely defends.]_

_[Norio and Jack break the fight stance and step back. Then, Jack goes to a fight stance again, which Norio confidently goes to as well. Then, Jack and Norio engage in another sequence of attacks. Jack defends 8 attacks towards his torso, the last one being towards his lower foot. Seeing this, Jack thrusts his foot towards Norio's foot, which he ducks to evade, but also gets his stick up to block an ensuing attack to his crouched torso. Seeing this, Norio jumps back. Jack, seeing that Norio is rising to the challenge, nods his head in confidence in his learning. _

_[The remaining men, looking on, seem impressed with Norio.]_

_[Norio, not satisfied, motions his hand out towards Jack and issues a "come here" gesture, implying he wants more practice.]_

_[The men seeing this, look in awe, but then look at each other with confidence.]_

_[Jack, seeing Norio's gesture, smiles with confidence, jumps forward.]_

_[Suddenly, back in the other snow-covered valley, The Girl swiftly performs eighteen attacks with her training staff towards Ashi, who counters all: four torso attacks, high round-kick, somersaults over Ashi to her other side, a low attack, two high attacks, a low attack, a high kick, a low attack, three high attacks, a low attack, another somersault to Ashi's other side, a low attack, a high attack, and another high attack where The Girl holds to catch her breath.]_

_[Ashi, lightly panting, is nodding her head in approval.]_

**Ashi:** Break.

_[The Girl jumps away to a standing rest position. Ashi stands calmly and talks.] _

**Ashi:** Very good. I'm starting to see creativity with faster speed in your approach. That will keep your opponent on his toes. Now, what if the opponent actually fought back?

_[The Girl nods her head, showing a determined scowl and a clever smile.]_

**The Girl:** The fight would get more intense.

**Ashi:** Prepare yourself.

**The Girl:** You too.

_[Ashi smiles cleverly to her friend. She then jumps forward.]_

_[The Girl, smiling cleverly, jumps forward.]_

_[The remaining women gasp in awe at the sight.]_

_[Ashi and The Girl engage in a more intense and more evenly matched battle consisting of 40 attacks, all defended or evaded: The Girl attacks with three high attacks, Ashi attacks low then kicks high, The Girl attacks with two high, then one low and one high before somersaulting over Ashi to avoid a low kick. Ashi swiftly attacks with three high, one lo, then one high kick. The Girl counters with one high, then one low and one high before going for a low kick, which Ashi somersaults over The Girl to evade. Ashi performs a high attack followed by two low and then one high. The Girl attacks four high and then one low, backing Ashi towards a tree. The Girl tries a low kick, but Ashi jumps up off of a tree and almost gets The Girl near the tree. But The Girl swiftly diverts from the tree and counters Ashi's five high and one low attack. But, this backs The Girl towards another tree. After blocking two high and one low attack, The Girl feels the tree at her back, alerting her. Seeing a stab attack from Ashi, The Girl moves to her right to evade and kicks Ashi away. Ashi lands in the snow on her back. Before she can reclaim her staff, The Girl shows her staff at Ashi's neck, stopping Ashi.]_

_[The Girl, stunned at what happened, pants in fatigue while holding her staff towards Ashi's neck.]_

_[The remaining women are stunned at this.]_

_[The Girl slowly retreats from Ashi back to rest position.]_

_[Ashi jumps up without her training staff, still stunned at what happened.]_

**Ashi:** Very….impressive.

_[Ashi bows to The Girl.]_

_[The Girl, looks around, still not believing what happened.]_

_[The remaining women also give The Girl a bow.]_

_[The Girl is still stunned.]_

_[At the other snow valley, Jack and Norio are engaging in a more intense fight with their training staffs consisting of 46 attacks, all defended or evaded: Jack performs four high, two low, and two high before going for a low kick, which Norio jumps back to avoid. Norio lunges forward with seven swift high, three low, one high kick, one low attack, and one high attack. Jack swiftly counters with two low, three high, and one low attack before going for a high kick. Again, Norio evades and counters with a eight very fast high attacks, two low attacks, a high kick, two low kicks, and three more high attacks. But then, Jack attacks low, and suddenly makes contact with Norio's face with a fist PUNCH.]_

_[The punch sends Norio to the ground.]_

_[The remaining men wince in pain at the sight.]_

_[Jack stands back at rest position as Norio massages his cheek.]_

**Jack:** You cannot let your anger get the best of you. It will trap you in its cocoon of hate and cloud your judgement, which will lead to failure.

_[Norio is frustrated as he stands up.]_

**Norio:** How can we control anger in the heat of the fight?

**Jack:** The most important thing is to not let the failed attacks consume your thoughts. Let it go, and keep trying. No fight has ever been won on the first attack alone. What must happen during the fight is you must keep attacking and defending until you see the one opening for victory. Once you see it, you make it count. Nothing else matters. See that moment of victory, and take it.

_[Norio, still frustrated, takes a moment to meditate. He inhales deeply and exhales gently. He opens his eyes.]_

**Norio:** I will take it.

_[Jack, understanding, smiles cleverly.]_

**Jack:** Come and claim it.

_[Norio lunges forward.]_

_[Norio and Jack engage in a very fierce battle of 60 attacks with their training staffs, each defended or evaded. Norio performs five fast high attacks, three low, a high kick, a low attack, a high attack, and a stab. Jack comes back with two low, four high, one low, one high, a low kick which Norio somersaults over Jack to evade, and a high. Norio comes back with three high, two low, one high, one stab, two high, one stab, and a high kick, which Jack rolls away to evade. Norio still goes for a high attack, but Jack comes back with two high attacks, one stab, and three high and two low attacks. Jack goes for a low kick, but Norio does a back flip to avoid. Then, Norio and Jack charge each other, prompting Norio to go for four swift high attacks, a low kick, two high attacks, one low attack, one high attack.]_

_[Suddenly, in slow-motion, Norio's staff appears to be going for a high attack to the left side of Jack's face, but then suddenly backs off before contact, and instantly goes for Jack's left leg and BAM! Norio's staff hits Jack's left leg.]_

_[Jack reacts to the hit.]_

**Jack:** OW!

_[The remaining men open their eyes in awe at the sight.]_

_[Jack backs off and goes to console his left calf.]_

_[Norio goes to console the Prince.]_

**Norio:** My apologies, my Prince.

_[Jack, still holding his calf, responds.]_

**Jack:** Not necessary, Norio. I'm glad to see that you succeeded again!

_[Norio smiles at his Prince.]_

_[The men smile at the victory, and begin looking at each other, ready for more.]_

_[Back in the snow-filled valley, all of the women are engaging in combat training with wooden staffs.]_

_[We see the women facing off, one-on-one, in simulated combat with training staffs. As the camera pans over the women, we see Masako training with The Girl, Ashi training with another woman. All are engaging in intense combat.]_

_[We see the men facing off, one-on-one, in simulated combat with training staffs. As the camera pans over, we see Jack training with another man, and Norio is training with another man. All are engaging in intense combat. The image fades to Scene 14.]_


	14. Act 1 - Scene 14

_**ACT I - SCENE 14**_

_[The image fades from Scene 13, and we see an overview of the Kingdom covered in a snow blanket in the snow flurries. The majority of the Kingdom is rebuilt, aside from the palace. Then, the image fades to another day, where the majority of the snow has melted and the palace is almost completed, aside from a couple more walls and ceilings in the very top.]_

_[Suddenly, WHOOSH! A top sheet is laid on a mighty bed in the royal chambers by The Girl and three other helpers.]_

_[The Girl and a helper drapes a blanket over the royal bed.]_

_[The Girl and a helper sets six pillows at the head of the bed.]_

_[We see the royal bed is complete. The Girl shows the Emperor and Empress their new bed.]_

_[PLOP! PLOP! The Emperor and Empress lie down on their new bed together on their back, all smiling. We see them exhale in total comfort.]_

**Emperor:** It's been so long…

**Empress:** Yes, far too long….

_[WHOOSH! Another top sheet is laid on a slightly smaller bed, about the size of a Queen mattress, by The Girl and three helpers.]_

_[A white blanket is drawn onto this bed by The Girl and a helper.]_

_[The Girl sets two pillows at the head of the bed.]_

_[We see this bed is complete. The Girl shows Jack his new bed.]_

_[PLOP! Jack lies on his new bed, smiling and exhaling in content.]_

_[The Girl and Ashi stand over Jack.]_

**Ashi:** Very fitting for the future Emperor.

**The Girl:** Not fitting enough, I think.

**Jack:** It's more than enough. _(inhales deeply and exhales in content)_ What did I do to deserve the help of such wonderful women?

**The Girl:** You saved the world.

**Ashi:** You saved me.

**Jack:** Well, um….okay, I guess.

_[They all laugh together.]_

_[WHOOSH! In another room, we see Ashi and The Girl lay out the bottom sheet for a bedding about the size of a full mattress.]_

_[WHOOSH! In the same room, Ashi and The Girl lay out the bottom sheet for another bedding about the size of a full mattress.]_

_[Ashi and The Girl pull a green blanket over one mattress.]_

_[Ashi and The Girl pull a gold-brown blanket over the other mattress.]_

_[Ashi sets two pillows of green color at the head of the green-blanketed bedding.]_

_[The Girl sets two pillows of gold-brown at the head of the gold-brown covered bedding.]_

_[In the same room, PLOP! PLOP! Ashi and The Girl lie on their respective beddings, Ashi on the green, and The Girl on the gold-brown. Both women inhale deeply and exhale.]_

_[Lying on her bed, Ashi looks at her roommate.]_

**Ashi:** I never thought I would be this fortunate.

**The Girl:** Me, too. But, how do you mean?

**Ashi:** Well, I'm lying in a bedding that is comfortable as the clouds, I'm about to marry the man that saved my life, and I'm living comfortably in the home of him and my best friend.

**The Girl:** Ah, yes. That is a blessing. As for me, I'm blessed to be in this bedding that came from heaven, I'm residing in the home of the good royal family, and I'm lodging with the woman who is the closest I've ever had to a real sister.

**Ashi:** You've never had a sister?

**The Girl:** No. Just my brother and my father….that is, until Aku took them.

_[Ashi shuts her eyes in pain. She might also be hiding the pain of the truth of her past.]_

**Ashi:** I'm…I am so sorry.

_[The Girl tells her story with tears in her eyes.]_

**The Girl:** The last thing I remember seeing was my father standing up to Aku, defying him when he asked for me. Then, Aku destroyed him. Angry, my brother took my father's sword and tried to attack, but Aku destroyed him too, leaving me alone. Laughing, Aku ordered me to work in the mines or face death. Defenseless, I obeyed.

_[Ashi feels for her friend.]_

**Ashi:** I am so sorry.

**The Girl:** Thank you. I just never want what happened to me to happen to anyone again.

**Ashi:** That's why you wanted to learn self-defense.

_[The Girl nods.]_

**Ashi:** I know that nothing can ever replace your family. But, I would rather live knowing that I had a family who loved me and cared deeply for me instead of having a "family" who only raised me to kill and slaughter.

_[That last line caught The Girl's attention, but then remembers what was told before.]_

**The Girl:** Oh, that's right. Ashi, I know you left them in the future, but did you have any compassion at all for your family, in spite of them-

**Ashi:** No! They never loved me. The torture, the pain, the suffering they inflicted on me and my sisters…..no! I have no love at all for my family.

**The Girl:** Not even your sisters?

**Ashi:** We were never close. We were raised to hate and to kill. We never thought of each other as family…only as assassins.

**The Girl:** My goodness. To never know love….that…that just seems….unimaginable. I am so sorry, Ashi. Not having a loving family has to be worse than losing one.

**Ashi:** How can that be worse?

**The Girl:** They may go on, but the love they have for you never goes away. I always take comfort in that. All of the happy times I had with my father and brother….they always cheer me up. But, it still hurts that I can never hug them, play with them, or have dinner with them.

_[Ashi is taken by that, and ponders that for a while.]_

**Ashi:** I envy you. Having wonderful memories from your childhood, of family who loved you…I would long for that. The only happy memories that I have are with Jack, this kingdom, and you.

_[The Girl smiles at that.]_

**The Girl:** Sounds like you found a good family, wouldn't you say? Not to worry….there will be plenty more memories to be made, especially when you marry the Prince. That will be happiest memory of your life…I promise you.

_[Ashi smiles.]_

**Ashi:** Even though I had six other sisters, I never really had one….until I met you.

_[The Girl smiles and rises to her feet. She goes to Ashi, who also stands. They give each other a big hug. Suddenly, Ashi groans in pain as she grabs her abdomen area. She sits back down on her bed.]_

**Ashi:** _(in pain)_ UUUUUUUGGGGHHHH! NNNNNN-RRRGH!

_[The Girl, seeing this before, instantly dashes out of the room.]_

**The Girl:** Oh, not again. I'll get the herbal tea.

**Ashi:** _(in pain)_ UUUUGHH! Thank you.

_[Ashi relaxes on her bed as the pain subsides. Her face still twitches as she starts to sweat. Suddenly, her eyes open wide in total fear.]_

_[FLASH! We see a black-and-white image of the cave of the Daughters of Aku from the future. We see Aku's finger pointing to a chalice on the shrine. We see Aku's essence being deposited from the finger into the chalice.]_

**Aku:** Here…..

_[We see a black-and-white image of the High Priestess removing her mask and drinking the essence.]_

_[We see a black-and-white image of the High Priestess screaming in the agonizing pain of labor among the many candles as she gives birth to the Daughters of Aku.]_

_[FLASH! Ashi's wide eyes are trembling in even more fear as more beads of sweat run down her forehead.]_

_[FLASH! We see a colored image of the time portal in the Tower of Aku open and Ashi and Jack, sword in hand, land from the portal.]_

_[We see Jack scream as he charges Aku with his sword.]_

**Jack:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

_[We see Aku trying to plead with Jack, but Jack attacks Aku with his sword, making a burning cut in Aku.]_

**Aku:** NO WAIT! AAAAHHHH-!

_[FLASH! Ashi, realizing a horrible truth, closes her eyes in agonizing pain and utters to herself.]_

**Ashi:** _(muttering in pain)_ No….No…..please, no!

_[The Girl returns to Ashi with a cup of steaming liquid. The Girl is concerned by Ashi's display of pain. The Girl sets down the cup next to Ashi's bed and tends to her friend.]_

**The Girl:** Ashi?! Ashi! Ashi, are you okay?!

_[Ashi is grinding out words through her teeth, sweating through the pain of truth.]_

**Ashi:** _(muttering angrily)_ No….No! Please, no!

**The Girl:** Ashi!?

**Ashi: **_(muttering angrily)_ NO! NO! DON'T!

**The Girl:** ASHI!? PLEASE?!

_[Ashi swiftly sits up, still sweating beads. She's panting with her eyes wide open.]_

**Ashi:** AAHH! WHAT?! Oh, oh…..

**The Girl:** Ashi, you're sweating…a lot.

**Ashi:** Oh, oh, I know. I'm sorry. I just-I just had a severe pain hit my stomach.

**The Girl:** Let's go to the infirmary.

**Ashi:** Oh—Okay.

_[A moment later that evening, we see a medicine man with The Girl and a couple other helpers surrounding Ashi. In the room as well is Jack, the Emperor and the Empress.]_

**Medicine Man:** The body is well. But, the spirit is troubled.

**Emperor:** Spirit? Ashi, are you sad?

**Ashi:** No! I am happier than I ever have.

**Empress:** Please don't defy. Something has you troubled.

**Ashi:** I don't know what it is….I wish I did.

**Medicine Man:** Nurse, can you tell us again what you saw?

**The Girl: **We just hugged and then she grabs her stomach and groans in pain. When I returned with tea, she seemed to be in a fit. She kept saying "No. Don't."

**Ashi:** I had a bad thought enter my head. It didn't make sense to me, and then she snapped me out of it.

**Medicine Man:** Was that the initial pain?

**Ashi:** No. It was something I felt before, but nothing happened.

**Medicine Man:** Before? What happened before?

**Ashi:** A sharp pain in my stomach, but it swiftly went away. Might be a side effect from traveling through the time portal.

**Medicine Man:** Oh, yes. I remember the Prince said he was sent to the future and you sent him back. I know nothing on mystic or time travel….so, anything may happen.

**Jack:** Like me and my not aging.

**Medicine Man:** Yes, yes. But, is this something that you can cope with?

**Ashi:** I only feel it every once in a while. I think I can manage.

_[The Emperor and Empress look at each other, then to Ashi.]_

**Emperor:** Maybe you should refrain from further training….

**Ashi:** Sir?

**Empress:** You have been very busy since you arrived. You and Jack have done amazing work training our Army of volunteers. Maybe it is time to step back, at least for a short time.

**Ashi:** But, the women are nowhere near done.

**Jack:** I can manage it, Ashi.

**Ashi:** I know, but I don't want to stop! Listen, if this happens again, then I'll let Ja-uh, The Prince take over all training. But right now, the women and I have a deep understanding. I don't want to lose it.

_[The Emperor talks to his son.]_

**Emperor:** Son?

**Jack: **She's always been a fighter. Probably the strongest I've ever known. I'll keep an eye open. If she wants to continue, I believe she can.

**Empress:** She's still only human. The body can only do so much.

**Jack:** Yes, mother, but Ashi is, um….how should I say?

**Ashi:** I'm more than human….

_[Ashi fakes a chuckle and looks at Jack, who plays along.]_

**Jack: **_(chuckling, playing along)_ Yes, yes.

_[The Girl still seems confused, but places faith in Jack.]_

**The Girl:** Okay, but I would not want to see her like that again. I was scared.

**Ashi:** I cannot blame you. It was a sharp pain.

**The Girl:** Is it close to sleep time?

**Emperor:** Indeed it is. Come.

**Empress:** Yes, let's sleep.

_[From above the infirmary, we see the entire group leave except for the Medicine Man.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress walk past the camera, followed by The Girl. Jack and Ashi stay close behind the rest of the group. Ashi is shown deeply concerned. Jack whispers something in Ashi's ear, and Ashi quickly replies.]_

**Ashi:** No, I'm not scared to get married. Come to think of it, I want us to get married right away!

**Jack:** Right away?

**Ashi:** Yes. Your mother and father made an excellent point. We've done nothing but work and train since we came home. Just for once, let's do what _we_ want to do.

**Jack:** What about the volunteers?

**Ashi:** They need to spend more time with their families too, don't you think?

_[Jack nods, with a slight hint of uncertainty.]_

**Jack:** I just don't want the kingdom do be left defenseless.

**Ashi:** We'll be fine, my love. We'll be fine.

**Jack:** Very well.

_[Jack and Ashi kiss. The image fades to Scene 15.]_


	15. Act 1 - Scene 15

_**ACT I - SCENE 15**_

_[We see an overview of the Kingdom. The Palace is nearing completion as the snow starts to melt and the sun starts to peak out. We see more people walking around with supplies as they continue working on the Palace.]_

_[The Emperor comes out of the Palace with a cloth bag full of material.]_

_[The Emperor calls out to his son.]_

**Emperor:** Son?

_[Jack, pops up from behind a building. Seeing his father, he dashes towards the Emperor, jumps over a campfire, and stands before his father.]_

**Jack:** Yes, father?

_[The Emperor presents Jack with a couple of scrolls in his hand.]_

**Emperor:** You and some of the volunteers must get these out to our friends and allies.

**Jack:** What are they?

**Emperor:** Wedding invitations.

_[Jack smiles and takes the bag of scrolls.]_

**Jack:** Oh! Yes, Father.

_[We see Jack talking, inaudible, as he hands a scroll to five other male volunteers.]_

_[We see Ashi talking, inaudible, as she hands a scroll to five other female volunteers.]_

_[The Girl is curious why she's not participating in this errand. Ashi goes to reassure.]_

**The Girl:** I'm staying?

**Ashi:** We do need our best nurses and fighters to stay behind and look after the kingdom. If I wasn't going, I'd stay myself. But, you are the best volunteer we have here. You will be in charge of the women while I'm away. I know you'll do well, my friend.

_[The Girl, still a bit nervous, smiles with determination.]_

**The Girl:** Hai, sensei.

**Ashi:** No, not sensei….

_[With the next line, we see the text, "Sister" appear.]_

**Ashi:** Shisuta.

_[The Girl smiles even more, with more assurance.]_

**The Girl:** Hai, Shisuta.

_[Ashi and The Girl hug. Ashi breaks the hug, goes to a horse, and mounts up.]_

_[Jack, also on a horse with his sword and a small bag on his horse, tosses a small bag to an approaching Ashi. The small bag contains a few scrolls. Ashi secures the bag to her horse as she and Jack talk.]_

**Jack:** Are you ready?

**Ashi:** Yes.

**Jack:** Please be careful.

**Ashi:** I will, my love.

_[Jack and Ashi kiss, and they ride off in separate directions.]_

_[We see the remaining volunteers also riding off on horses in their separate directions.]_

_[From a great distance above the kingdom, we see a few horses with people on-board riding away from the kingdom in different directions.]_

_[A distant shot from above shows the country of Japan with little black dots scattering throughout the Sea of Japan and one going towards the North China Sea.]_

_[On the seas, in a small boat, we see a female volunteer sail in a small boat with a single sail.]_

_[We see the female volunteer look out over the boat, searching. Her eyes light up as she sees something and waves.]_

_[We see a large boat with three main sales, each being the Japanese emblem of Jack and his people. On board is the Japanese Astronomer who taught Jack at the very beginning. The Astronomer waves back to the female volunteer.]_

_[The Astronomer pulls the female from her boat onto his. The woman then presents a scroll to the Astronomer, who takes is and proceeds to read it. He gasps in joy and jumps in celebration.]_

_[The Astronomer waves at the female volunteer as she sails back towards home on her boat.]_

_[The image fades to a male volunteer galloping along the countryside.]_

_[The male volunteer keeps galloping as he passes by some small homes that have a strong Russian influence.]_

_[The male volunteer stands in front of the Russian Boyar. The male presents the Boyar with a scroll, who opens and reads it. He smiles and nods in satisfaction to the volunteer. Seeing the mission is done, the volunteer swiftly mounts up and rides away.]_

_[We see another female volunteer presenting the Arabian Chief with a scroll. The Chief reads it, and appears to raise his arms in joyous cheer. We see the rest of his family and surrounding kids also raise their hands in cheer.]_

_[We see Ashi arrive in the temple of Master Chu and the Shaolin Monks. They look with curiousity.]_

_[Ashi presents the scroll.]_

_[The Monks gather around to read the scroll. Upon reading, their eyes open. They look at Ashi. One points to the scroll and then to Ashi as if they ask, "You?"]_

_[Ashi nods her head "Yes".]_

_[The Monks stand tall and smile at the young bride. Master Chu, seated in his throne, waves his hands in joyous celebration.]_

_[The Monks bow to Ashi. Ashi bows back to the Monks.]_

_[We see the Roman Wrestler take a scroll from a male volunteer and read it. He raises it in victory as he pummels a new student, much to the joy of the young on-lookers.]_

_[We see the Mongol Warrior take a scroll from a Masako, read it, and celebrate by throwing a staff.]_

_[The staff lands in a tree, making a heart shape pop up on the bark.]_

_[We see Norio hand a scroll to the Egyptian Priest among the temples. The Priest reads it, and raises his arms in joyous victory.]_

_[We see a female volunteer hand a scroll to the English Archer. The Archer reads the scroll and then raises his arms in victory, prompting four more archers to rise from behind the trees and celebrate with him.]_

_[CRACK! In a fierce storm, we see a male volunteer hand a scroll to a Norse Viking on their boat. The Norse Viking reads the scroll as the male volunteers struggles to keep his motion sickness on the high seas under control. The Viking raises his arm and appears to yell into the air.]_

_[We see the entire team of Vikings raise their swords in the air and scream in victory. FLASH! A bolt of lightning lights up the sky.]_

_[We see Jack enter the African village on horseback. He then dismounts, and approaches the African Chief. Jack bows to his mentor, who bows back.]_

_[The African Prince smiles and opens his arms for his friend, Jack. Jack and the African Prince instantly embrace.]_

_[Jack presents a scroll to the Chief. The Chief reads the scroll, and looks at Jack.]_

_[Jack nods to the Chief.]_

_[The African Chief raises his hands in jubilation, prompting the rest of the village to jump around in celebration.]_

_[Jack smiles at the scene, reflecting on how fortunate he is.]_

_[The image fades to the Kingdom. The beautiful cherry blossoms are in full bloom in this spring time.]_

_[We see The Girl, The Emperor and Empress, both back to full health, practicing simple yoga breathing exercises among the falling cherry blossoms.]_

_[The Kingdom fades from spring to summer, more sun and green grass. The paint on the complete Palace structure is almost complete.]_

_[We see The Girl practicing hand-to-hand combat with the Emperor as the Empress practices with another male volunteer.]_

_[The Kingdom fades to autumn. The Kingdom is complete and back to its former glory.]_

_[Ashi dismounts from a horse and runs and embraces The Girl. The friends are enjoying this homecoming.]_

_[Ashi is practicing basic sword defense with real swords with the Emperor. The Girl practices swordplay with the Empress.]_

_[The Girl points to the golden-brown fields. Ashi appears intrigued. The Girl leads Ashi into the fields.]_

_[We see a cricket hop onto a blade of wheat in the field. Ashi and The Girl's heads both slowly peak up. Suddenly, the cricket hops away. Ashi and The Girl give chase.]_

_[We see Ashi and The Girl chase the hopping cricket through the fields.]_

_[We see a cricket land on the ground. Ashi and The Girl land on all fours, The Girl in front of Ashi, in an attempt to catch the cricket. Ashi opens her hands to see if she caught the cricket, but comes up empty. We hear a chirp. Ashi looks around and then to her friend. The Girl has her hands closed, smiling confidently. She opens her hands and reveals the cricket in her hands. Ashi seems impressed. The cricket hops away.]_

_[We see a cricket on the ground. Ashi pounces on it, but shows her hands have come up empty.]_

_[We see another cricket on the ground. Ashi pounces on it, but shows her hands have come up empty again. We hear a cricket chirp. Ashi looks behind her, and The Girl has two crickets in her hands. The Girl laughs a little. Ashi seems envious of her friend's talents, but smiles.]_

_[A moment later, we see Ashi and The Girl outside of the fields, playing ball. They keep batting the ball to each other. Both women are having a great time. This attracts the attention of a little girl, about 7 years old. Ashi and the Girl invite her in.]_

_[Ashi softly tosses the ball to the little girl, who catches it. But not sure what to do, the little girl runs to The Girl and hands the ball to her. The Girl appears to stop the little girl and hands her the ball once again. The Girl appears to be explaining to the little girl how to throw as she talks, inaudible, and guides the little girl's hand and arm with the ball in the throwing motion.]_

_[The Girl backs up and awaits to catch the ball.]_

_[The little girl gives a weak throw, but manages to throw the ball about two feet away. She seems discourage.]_

_[The Girl takes the ball, appears to explain enthusiastically to the little girl, and makes a faster throw to Ashi.]_

_[Ashi catches the ball, appears to explain some more to the little girl and lightly tosses the ball.]_

_[The little girl catches the ball, and throws again, this time harder.]_

_[The ball lands at The Girl's feet. The Girl explains excitedly, knowing that the young student has almost mastered the throw of a ball. She demonstrates the throw one more time, hard and fast towards Ashi.]_

_[Ashi catches her ball, waves her hand to fade the pain in her hand from the throw, and tosses the ball again to the little girl.]_

_[The little girl catches the ball, and then gives her hardest throw towards The Girl.]_

_[The Girl catches the ball, celebrates the learned lesson, and then waves her hands to fade the heat from the throw.]_

_[Ashi claps her hands in victory for the little girl.]_

_[The little girl jumps for joy at her little victory.]_

_[A moment later, Ashi, The Girl, and the little girl all participate in the ball-throwing game.] _

_[The Kingdom fades to Winter. The thick layer of snow has returned as the snow continues to fall gently.]_

_[We see the Emperor mentoring The Girl on cooking as she has a chicken on a rotisserie style campfire just outside the Palace. We see the Girl sprinkling seasoning on the chicken and she rotates the chicken a bit. The camera swiftly pans over to the Empress teaching Ashi how to sew and make kimonos. Ashi appears to be slowly getting a grip on how to sew.]_

_[The Girl looks up from the chicken. She smiles and points. We see the Emperor looking to where The Girl is pointing. He smiles in jubilation.]_

_[Ashi and the Empress look up from their work and smile in rejoice. They swiftly leave their work behind as the run to where Ashi was pointing.]_

_[Jack has returned. He dismounts the horse. He is swiftly hugged by the Emperor and Empress. He then hugs and kisses Ashi. He then hugs The Girl, who enjoys the hug.]_

_[A moment later, Jack, Ashi, The Girl, The Emperor and The Empress are all gathered around the campfire. They all have ceramic bowls and chopsticks, enjoying the delicious meal. The chicken has been picked dry of the meat.]_

_[A moment later around sunset, the snow has stopped. Jack appears to be telling stories, inaudible. The Girl, Ashi, The Empress, The Emperor, and a few volunteers with their families and other civilians have gathered around to listen.]_

_[We see Jack talking about something, as we see a faint image behind Jack's right shoulder of the three alien teens who initially welcomed Jack to the future. Jack then motions more to his left shoulder, where a faint image of Rothchild and his canine brethren appears. Jack then draws attention with his hands raised in a position that resembles him holding the sword. Jack appears to be using a slicing motion with his hands as an image of Aku's Beetle Bots appears behind him.]_

_[The crowd appears to gasp in awe at the tale.]_

_[The Girl and Ashi, also gasping, look at each other in amazement.]_

_[The image fades to later that night. Jack is still telling stories as Norio returns with more firewood for the campfire.]_

_[We see Jack talking about something. An image of the astronauts from Episode V appears behind his right shoulder. We then see an image of Jack in his spacesuit fighting the bees in the sky.]_

_[The crowd gasps in awe.]_

_[We see jack talking about something. An image of the Three Blind Archers from Episode VII appear behind him, followed by the black magic leaving the Well of King Ozrich.]_

_[The crowd gasps in awe.]_

_[Ashi seems curious by that story. She snaps her fingers, drawing the attention of the crowd. Ashi appears to talk. From behind Ashi's left shoulder, we see an image of the village of the Archers and the statue they erected in his honor.]_

_[The Girl and the rest of the crowd smile at that. Even Jack smiles at the honor.] _

_[Jack continues his storytelling. We see behind Jack an image of the Lava Monster from Episode X clashing swords with Jack. The image then swiftly flashes showing the Viking freed from Aku's curse, and then getting carried off to Valhalla by the Valkyries.]_

_[The crowd gasps in awe.]_

_[We see The Girl and Ashi, still in amazement, look at each other and then up into the stars, which twinkle above them.]_

_[The image fades to Jack still telling stories around the campfire. By this point, more families and civilians have gathered around the campfire. Behind Jack we see an image of the Monkey Boy and his fellow monkeys, followed by Jack jumping very high into the sky of the forest.]_

_[Jack stands up, and points up to the top of the Palace. The crowd seems to be murmuring to each other. Suddenly, WHOOSH! Jack jumps towards the top of the Palace. He successfully lands on the top roof.]_

_[The crowd gasps in great awe.]_

_[The Girl and Ashi, mouths agape, swiftly slap their mouths closed with their mouths.]_

_[Jack lands right where he started around the campfire and sits down, as if nothing happened. Jack looks around, intrigued.]_

_[We see all of the civilians with stunned voices and mouths agape.]_

_[Jack appears to give a reassuring gesture with a slight smile.]_

_[Everyone sits back down, but still in awe.]_

_[A moment later, Jack tells another story. We see an image of the Ultra-robots behind Jack. Jack appears to be fierce in his story-telling, displaying the fierce tenacity of the Ultra-robots.]_

_[The crowd shakes their head, feeling the pain of their Prince.]_

_[Jack then appears to tell another story. We see an image of The Monks from Episode XX behind Jack, followed by the breathtaking view of the blue skies above the clouds on the mountain peak.]_

_[The crowd smiles at that pleasant sight.]_

_[Jack appears to tell another tale. We see an image of Demongo behind Jack. Demongo appears to throw out skulls and transform them into various warriors. That image is followed by Jack destroying Demongo.]_

_[The crowd wipes the sweat from their brows.]_

_[Jack is telling another tale. We see, from behind Jack, an image of the 300 Spartans from Episode XXV. The image goes to the Spartan King and Jack fighting the mechanical beast.]_

_[The crowd smiles and nods at the tale.]_

_[Jack then appears to tell a few stories. The first image behind Jack's right shoulder shows The Rave from Episode XXVIII. Then, behind Jack's left shoulder is of Ezekiel Clench and his ex-wife Josephine from Episode XXIX. The next image appearing behind Jack's right shoulder is of the Minions of Set from Episode XXXI. The next image behind Jack's left shoulder is of Ikra, followed by the Swamp Wizard, followed by Jack fighting Aku in the graveyard.]_

_[The crowd gasps in fear at the mention of Aku in Jack's stories. Some kids hide behind their parents.]_

_[The Girl appears trembled at that thought. Ashi, initially trembled, then shows a scowl of hate, and shakes her head in disgust, and maybe in shame, of what she heard. But then, Ashi snaps her fingers again, drawing all attention. Ashi appears to recollect another tale. From behind Ashi's left shoulder, we see Ashi with The Rave, led by Olivia, dancing and partying in Jack's honor. Ashi even briefly demonstrates the dance moves she learned from them.]_

_[The crowd smiles, and briefly join her in learning the Samurai dance. Jack appears to remember the moves very well.]_

_[A moment later, Jack then tells some more stories. Behind Jack's left shoulder we see an image of Shinobi from Episode XC. Then, behind Jack's right shoulder, we see an image of the Robo-Samurai standing up to the Mondo-Bot.]_

_[The crowd gasps in awe of the stories.]_

_[Jack tells more. From behind Jack's left shoulder, we see an image of Da Samurai in his get-up from Episode XCII. The image then goes to him learning from his mistakes and consistently following him for a time.]_

_[Ashi, instantly recognizing the tale, snaps her fingers again. Ashi appears to recollect her story as from behind her left shoulder, we see an image of Da Samurai as the elder bartender.]_

_[Jack seems surprised by this, but ends up smiling at the tale of honor.]_

_[A moment later, Jack recollects another tale. We see images surrounding Jack, going from his left shoulder, over his head, and to his right shoulder of The Warrior Princess, The Gentleman, I and Am, Jujunga, and Boris. Suddenly, the images, except for the Warrior Princess, just POOF to non-existence.]_

_[The crowd didn't like that at all.]_

_[Jack then recalls another tale, a bit more sad. From behind Jack's shoulder, we see a faint image of X-49 from Episode C shooting his guns. Suddenly, the image goes to X-49 falling and saying his last will, which caught his attention. The image then goes to Jack seeing a photograph of Lulu, and closing his eyes in pain, sympathizing with X-49.]_

_[The crowd shuts their eyes as they hold back tears.]_

_[The Girl swiftly dries her tears at the story. Ashi shakes her head in even more rage and disgust, not at the story.]_

_[Then, Jack seems to recall a happier tale. Behind Jack's left shoulder, we see an image of the Scotsman, smiling with confidence. That image fades to when Jack and the Scotsman fought off the Sheriff and the bounty hunters from the Bayou. The image then fades to Scotsman and Jack fighting the Celtic Demons and the Master of the Hunt. Included in that image was the Scotsman's Wife in the background, fighting vigorously.]_

_[The crowd reacts in awe, some smiling.]_

_[The Girl nods her head and smiles, knowing there was some comfort for Jack. Ashi nods as well with a smile.]_

_[Jack continues with the tale. Behind Jack's shoulder, we see Jack in his "Brent Worthington" attire, trying to be shaken awake by the Scotsman.]_

_[The crowd gasps in shock.]_

_[The Girl and Ashi also gasp in awe. Ashi then scowls, thinking she knows the culprit.]_

_[Jack continues. Behind his shoulder, we see Jack, still as Brent, in a mesmerized trance. The Scotsman is just behind him, unaffected. They both appear to arrive on the Siren's island. The image then fades to where we see the Scotsman fighting the three Sirens. The image then fades to where the Sirens have turned into the three-headed monster and have captured the Scotsman with his pipes. Jack is in the foreground still mesmerized.]_

_[The crowd gasps in shock, and start to bite their finger nails in fear.]_

_[The Girl also gasps and holds her fists together as if to pray. Ashi, initially surprised, listens closely, knowing the tale isn't over.]_

_[Jack then appears to conclude the tale. Behind Jack, we see Jack, back to his old self, charge the three-headed monster, and then behead it, defeating it and saving the Scotsman. The image then fades to an image of the Scotsman and Jack, looking at each other as true friends.]_

_[The crowd exhales in relief.]_

_[The Girl also exhales in relief. Ashi is still concerned. She knows it's far from over.]_

_[Jack for several seconds rambles on for a while, sharing other various tales. We see various images of other bounty hunters, weird aliens, various upgraded versions of the beetle-bots, and Aku looking more irritated than ever.]_

_[Suddenly, the silence is interrupted by Makano.]_

**Makano:** Forgive me, my Prince. You have told your tales magnificently, some things that can only come from a storybook. But, you said you were stuck in the future for a long time. How long of a time?

_[The Girl and Ashi look at Jack with concern.]_

_[Jack looks at his ladies and nods.]_

_[The Girl and Ashi hold tight in their spots, knowing the truth is about to hit hard.]_

_[Jack, at peace and eyes closed, answers.]_

**Jack:** Fifty years.

_[The crowd, except the women volunteers, gasps in shock and awe.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress are also stunned upon this revelation.]_

**Emperor:** Fifty years?! How is that possible?

**Jack:** The magic spell Aku cast on me to send me to the future must have stopped my body from aging. I cannot think of another explanation, Father.

**Empress:** But, with Aku destroyed, doesn't that mean his magic has left, too?

**Jack:** I don't know, Mother. I have been back now for over a year and a half, and I do not feel any older. If anything, I feel much better. Better than what I have in years.

**Norio:** My Prince! Does that mean that you will be our Emperor until the end of time?

**Jack:** Only time will tell, Norio.

**Emperor:** Yes, only time will tell. I am just happy that you have fought countless battles for over fifty years and are home alive and well. The way it was meant to be. But, I still have one other question. Our Princess-to-be…she came from the future too, yes? What is her story?

_[Ashi, sensing the awkwardness, is hesitant to tell.]_

**Ashi:** Oh, um, well, uh…

**Jack:** Ashi, you don't have to say it now, if you don't want.

_[The female volunteers look to their sensei with deep concern.]_

_[Sensing the tension, Ashi finds the strength.]_

**Ashi:** No, I will tell. But, I must warn you all. It is not pretty.

_[The crowd, including the Emperor and Empress, look on with intrigue.]_

_[Ashi takes a deep breath, and begins.]_

**Ashi:** I was born in the deepest cave of pure hatred.

_[The crowd's eyes open.]_

**Ashi:** My parents were pure evil.

_[The Empress and Emperor gasp in great concern.]_

**Ashi:** And if that wasn't bad enough, they created me for one simple reason….to kill the Prince.

_[The crowd exclaims in fear.]_

_[The Girl bites her lip, knowing the awkwardness of this.]_

_[Ashi continues with determination.]_

**Ashi:** The day I confronted the Prince, he beat me. Even after several attacks, he beat me. And then, he showed me the truth. He showed me how wrong my parents were. He showed me good. He showed me hope. He showed me…..love. Even when Aku cast a spell on me and try to have me kill the Prince again, he never gave up. He helped me conquer Aku. It was then we discovered a second time portal and escaped from that wretched future and came here. I owe my life to the Prince. And the only way I know how is to love him and cherish him forever.

_[Jack smiles at Ashi with sincere love.]_

_[The Girl smiles with a tear in her eye. She nods, knowing all is right.]_

_[The crowd swoons over the tale.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress hold each other close.]_

**Empress:** Love conquers all.

**Emperor:** Indeed. The savior of our son, and the savior of our world. On behalf of the grateful world, we all thank you, Princess Ashi.

_[The Emperor and Empress bow to Ashi. This is quickly followed by the entire kingdom rising to their feet and bowing to Ashi.]_

_[Ashi, overwhelmed, smiles and relishes the moment with modesty. The Girl taps her shoulder, which gets her attention.]_

**The Girl:** That was very brave of you.

_[Ashi smiles at her friend.]_

**Ashi:** Thank you, sister.

_[The Girl and Ashi hug.]_

_[Jack, the Emperor and Empress smile at this. The Emperor slyly inquires to his son.]_

**Emperor:** All in the family, yes?

**Jack:** Very much so, Father.

_[The entire Kingdom rises and goes to formally welcome Ashi into their Kingdom as one of their own, truly.]_


	16. Act I - Scene 16 (Act I Finale)

_**ACT I - SCENE 16**_

_[We see an overview of the Kingdom, still in late, overcast Winter. Then, it fades to sun-soaked Spring. Cherry blossoms are in full bloom. We hear gongs ringing, which prompts birds to fly in the sky.]_

_[We see the Kingdom's gong being rung by log mallets on rope.]_

_[We see the Japanese Astronomer's boat arrive at a dock.]_

_[The Astronomer, all smiles, walks to the side of the boat and opens his eyes. He sees the Arabian Sheik on horseback arrive at the dock. The Sheik swiftly dismounts and runs to the opposite end of the pier.]_

_[The Sheik embraces the African Chief, who is surrounded by some of his village's women and children. The Chief is glad to see the Sheik again. The Chief looks up and finds the Roman Wrestler arriving on horseback. The Wrestler waves then looks ahead.]_

_[Arriving at the dock is the Norse Vikings ship. The Norse Vikings are onboard their vessel, cheering while waving their swords in the air in victory. The camera zooms out to see the arrival of three Shaolin Monks. They open their eyes when someone in green tights jumps in front of them in celebration.]_

_[The English Archer leaps forward and raises his bow in victory. The image fades to the Kingdom once again in the sun-soaked Spring day, cherry blossoms in full bloom.]_

_[We see in the shadows of a room inside the Palace, some women are tending to Jack.]_

_[We see a woman's hands flattening the insignia of the Kingdom on a black Samurai groom's robes. The camera pans over to The Emperor, smiling at what he sees.]_

_[The camera pans up to see Jack in the black groom's robes, smiling in content.]_

_[We see an image of four nurses, including The Girl, tending to Ashi. They are dressing her up.]_

_[We see a couple shots of the nurses wrapping Ashi up in robes of a Samurai Bride.]_

_[We see a nurse applying lip-paint to Ashi's lips. The camera pans over to the Empress, smiling at the sight.]_

_[We see The Girl, all smiles, with Ashi's wataboshi in hand.]_

_[The Girl's hands places the wataboshi on Ashi's head, covering up her kanzashi.]_

_[The camera pans up on Ashi, showing off her lovely shiromuku, topped with the wataboshi. Ashi is all smiles. She's ready.]_

_[A moment later, Ashi is prepared to walk out of a small building, accompanied by the remaining nurses and escorts, one with an umbrella to shield the bride from the bearing sun.]_

_[Just inside the outer edge of the building, Ashi appears walking towards the escort, all smiles. The Girl is right next to her, smiling at her. Suddenly, Ashi has an instant moment. FLASH! A brief shot of Aku in black-and-white is seen. FLASH! Ashi is still stunned at the feared thought. She stops walking, catching the attention of The Girl. They converse quietly.]_

**Ashi:** Wait.

**The Girl:** What? What is it?

**Ashi:** I'm fine. It's just-just-

**The Girl:** You're not scared, are you?

**Ashi:** The wedding? No, no.

**The Girl:** Then what, Ashi?

_[Ashi appears to sweat a little in nervousness.]_

**Ashi:** Listen. All I want you to do is listen. Can you do that?

**The Girl:** Of course. Always.

**Ashi:** If anything were to happen to me, I want you to take care of Jack.

_[This catches The Girl by surprise.]_

**The Girl:** What? Me? No, that's what you are going to-

**Ashi:** Listen, please! I just had a nightmare enter my head. It's hard to explain, but just promise me you will take care of Jack. Please, promise me….

_[The Girl looking sincerely at the sweaty, slightly nervous Ashi. The Girl is concerned for her best friend, but she obliges.]_

**The Girl:** Yes, I promise. But, that's your job. Now, please, put a smile on for The Prince. But more so, for yourself. This is the happiest day of your life. Now, take it.

_[Ashi swiftly realizes her situation, and readjusts herself with a content smile.]_

**Ashi:** Yes. Yes, it is. You're right. _(clears throat)_ Yes. Thank you, shisuta.

**The Girl:** Always, shisuta.

_[Ashi smiles at The Girl once more, and goes out to the escort. The Girl, still a little uneasy follows.]_

_[A moment later, Ashi and the escorts, including the Empress, The Girl, the nurses, and the man holding an umbrella over Ashi, walk up the aisle towards Jack and the minister. The aisle is surrounded by many people, including Jack's teachers.]_

_[We see a gentle zooming in shot of the altar where Jack, the minister and others await.]_

_[We see a scrolling shot of Ashi and the umbrella bearing escort walking forward. The Shaolin Monks, African Chief and his women and children are seen in the background.]_

_[We see a shot of the minister and Jack, all smiles.]_

_[We see Ashi, all smiles, with the Empress and the umbrella escort in the background.]_

_[We see The Girl, smiling with a very slight hint of regret, following the group.]_

_[Jack is seen smiling amorously.]_

_[From above, we see the escort group going towards the altar.]_

_[We see two male volunteer guards leading the escort, followed by Ashi, the umbrella escort, and one of the nurses.]_

_[From behind Ashi and the umbrella escort, the sun is bearing down, but we see the group slowly approaching Jack and the minister.]_

_[We see a torri of red and black top with two small clouds passing over.]_

_[We see a side-shot of the escort group, being obstructed by the many people gathered for the wedding. The music also changes from celebratory traditional to more melancholic and mysterious.]_

_[Ashi all smiles, blinks and her smile weakens.]_

_[Jack, seeing this, widens his eyes in concern.]_

_[We see a slow-motion shot of Ashi taking a step in her zouri.]_

_[In slow-motion, we see Ashi fall over to her right.]_

_[Jack's eyes widen even more in fear.]_

_[From above, we see Ashi fall to the ground. Her wataboshi falls off.]_

_[The Girl gasps in shock and fear.]_

_[Jack blazes from the altar towards his bride. The Emperor looks on in concern.]_

**Jack:** ASHI!

_[From behind a running Jack, we see Ashi struggle to get herself up.]_

_[The Empress looks on, concerned.]_

_[The Girl looks on, scared and shaking her head in fear.]_

_[Jack cradles Ashi in his arms.]_

_[With the sun upon her, Ashi looks at her groom.]_

**Ashi:** Jack…

**Jack:** What's wrong?

_[Ashi puts her hand on Jack's cheek gently as she speaks softly.]_

**Ashi:** Without Aku, I would've never….existed.

_[We see Ashi's hand fade away, sending Jack into complete shock.]_

**Jack:** No….

_[We see Ashi disappear entirely, leaving her bridal robes empty. Jack closes his eyes in defeat.]_

_[We see the English Archer and the Emperor all look on in shock.]_

_[The Girl drops to her knees, eyes filled with tears, trembling and shaking her head "no".]_

**The Girl:** _(weakly)_ No…

_[The Japanese Astronomer and the Roman Wrestler look on in shock.]_

_[Jack takes a tight hold of Ashi's robes as he calls in defeat.]_

**Jack: **_(weakly)_ Ashi….

_[Jack's eyes tremble as they fill up with tears.]_

_[The Girl plants her head into the palms of her hands, letting out her tears and pain as she calls out.]_

**The Girl:** _(crying in pain)_ SHISUTA!

_[The sounds go silent as we see an above shot of Jack cradling Ashi's robes with the escort, including the Empress, looking on. The Girl is seen on her knees with her head planted in her hands. The music embellishes and then fades away as the camera fades to black.]_

**END OF ACT I**


	17. Act 2 - Scene 1

_**ACT II – SCENE 1**_

_[Melancholy music starts as the images fades from black to an overcast, dreary day where we see a few boats sail away from the pier. Masako and Norio wave them away. Seeing the boats are gone, Masako and Norio stop waving. They are both very troubled by the recent events.]_

**Norio:** What happened?

**Masako:** You saw her. She just disappeared. Like a ghost.

**Norio:** I saw that, but WHY?! WHY DID SHE JUST GO?!

**Masako:** I DON'T KNOW! I just don't know! And we shouldn't bother the Prince or the rest of the Royal family. Let's just get back to doing our job of protecting the Kingdom, and when they are ready to tell us, they will.

**Norio:** What if they never tell?

**Masako:** Then, I guess we'll never know.

_[Norio growls and kicks the dirt in frustrated defeat as they walk back towards the Kingdom.]_

_[The image fades to a foggy, overcast forest. From the distance, we see a man riding gently through the fog-ridden forest.]_

_[The close-up shows Jack, in his white kimono, riding the horse through the foggy forest. He's in a deep state of depression and pain. The horse trots gently.]_

_[The camera pans from a tree top to the left, showing Jack and the horse below, still trotting along.]_

_[Back on the ground, Jack and the horse stop in a somewhat open area of the forest.]_

_[Jack is still with his head down in pain as the hair blows his hair gently.]_

_[Jack dismounts the horse and walks into the forest.]_

_[A leaf lands on the grass. The camera then pans up to Jack, sitting against a tree, eyes closed, trying to cope with what has happened.]_

_[We see, in the woods, a slight hint of the sun trying to cut through the miserable fog.]_

_[The camera goes back on Jack, still with eyes closed. We hear some light buzzing. A ladybug flies and lands on Jack's fingers. This catches the attention of Jack as he opens his eyes to the insect on his finger. Jack looks curiously at the ladybug.]_

_[Jack brings the ladybug, still on his finger, closer to his face.]_

_[We see the ladybug on Jack's finger blink once.]_

_[Jack then cracks a smile for the first time in a long time.]_

_[Inspirational music starts as Jack stands up and holds his finger in the air. The ladybug stretches its wings and flies.]_

_[We see a shot pulling away from Jack, still smiling, as the ladybug flies past the camera.]_

_[From behind Jack and the tree where petals fall in the gentle breeze, we see the fog giving way and sun peeking through, lighting up the rolling hills of cherry blossoms. We hear a woman vocalizing in the music. Soon, all of the fog has burned away, and the sun engulfs the entire region, showcasing the beautiful sight of cherry blossoms in the hills.]_

_[From above, we follow the ladybug as it flies over the cherry blossom fields.]_

_[We follow the ladybug from behind as it flies over the cherry blossom fields and towards the Kingdom as the sun continues to fill the lands.]_

_[We see the ladybug flying over towards the Palace.]_

_[We see an open window in the Palace about halfway up to the top, where within, we hear soft sobbing.]_

_[The ladybug flies through the window and into the room as we hear the soft sobbing continue.]_

_[We see The Girl, in a white kimono, sobbing with her head buried in her bedding. The ladybug flies into her room.]_

_[We see a close-up of The Girl's exposed arm. The ladybug flies in and lands gently on The Girl's arm. The Girl's sobbing stifles as she slowly raises her tear-filled eyes, seeing the ladybug on her arm.]_

_[The Girl brings her tear-filled eyes closer to the ladybug on her arm.]_

_[We see the ladybug blink to The Girl.]_

_[Seeing this, The Girl's eyes become wide. A grin starts to tremble its way onto her face.]_

_[Inspirational music starts again as the ladybug flies off and back towards the opening of the room. Encouraged, The Girl wipes her tears and follows the ladybug out.]_

_[The ladybug leaves through the Palace window and back into the sunshine. The Girl looks out the window with tears in her eyes. We see a smile weakly come onto her face.]_

_[From behind The Girl, the sun is soaking up the Kingdom, showcasing the cherry blossoms of the hills. The inspirational music embellishes with a woman vocalizing.]_

_[A moment later, The Girl in her golden-brown kimono leaves through the front door of the Palace with an umbrella shading the sun from her face. She has dried her tears and has re-dressed her hair to the braided style she had back in her youth. The Girl walks down the stairs among the cherry blossom petals falling.]_

_[The Girl walks through the Kingdom. The families are looking after each other as they all appear to still be in mourning. The Girl appears to share in their pain.]_

_[The Girl leaves the center of the Kingdom and heads towards the cherry blossom forest.]_

_[Among the falling cherry blossom petals in the forest, we see The Girl, walking slowly along the falling petals. She seems to still process her emotions, but she's still seems a little depressed. She stops and opens her eyes to find a full bud, gently falling. The Girl lets it land in her right hand.]_

_[The Girl smiles weakly at the sight.]_

**The Girl:** Beautiful.

_[The Girl lets the breeze knock the bud off of her hand and float away. She continues walking.]_

_[We see six various shots of The Girl walking through the cherry blossoms, admiring the beauty.]_

_[We see the Girl walking along the cherry blossoms, but she stops as she sees something up ahead.]_

_[From behind the Girl, we see Jack walking up the row of cherry blossoms, with his horse behind him.]_

_[The Girl shudders slightly, not sure of what is to come. Nervous, she focuses on the cherry blossoms, trying to ignore Jack, but she cannot.]_

_[Jack, still coping, keeps walking with his horse, ignorant of The Girl.]_

_[As The Girl focuses on the cherry blossoms with teary eyes, Jack walks on by with his horse. The Girl glances to Jack briefly as he walks past.]_

_[The Girl, seeing that Jack has past her, glances towards him with great concern.]_

_[Jack keeps walking with his horse.]_

_[The Girl closes her eyes and looks away. She feels the pain.]_

_[As Jack is walking among the cherry blossoms, he opens his eyes that look towards his back. He thinks about it, but continues on, eyes closed.]_

_[Later, among the autumn leaves, Jack and the male volunteers all sit, legs crossed and arms down, in deep, sincere meditation.]_

_[We see several different shots of the male volunteers and Jack meditating quietly among the rustling leaves.]_

_[We see The Emperor, Empress, and the female nurses sitting in front of the palace fireplace, legs crossed and arms relaxed, deeply meditating.]_

_[We see several different shots of the nurses, the Emperor and Empress meditating deeply to the sound of the crackling fireplace.]_

_[In the forest among the autumn leaves, we see The Girl, and the women volunteers, legs crossed and arms relaxed, in deep meditation.]_

_[We see several shots of the women meditating to the sound of falling, rustling leaves.]_

_[A few days later, we see Jack meditating in the river. His kimono and sword are on the shore next to the river.]_

_[Jack is in deep meditation. We hear leaves rustling, which causes Jack to open his eyes and look.]_

_[On shore we see The Girl. She was walking towards the river but stopped at the rustling.]_

_[Jack sits and waits quietly for The Girl's next action.]_

_[After a moment's pause, The Girl gently speaks.]_

**The Girl:** I can wait.

_[Jack finds comfort in the words.]_

**Jack:** Thank you.

_[Jack goes back to meditating.]_

_[The Girl closes her eyes and walks away.]_

_[A few days later inside the Palace at night, we see Jack hugging the Emperor and Empress.]_

**Emperor:** We are worried, son. You have not spoken much.

**Empress:** We are here for you, son. We love you.

**Jack:** Yes. I love you, too. I have more to tell, but only at the right time.

**Emperor:** Very well, son. Whenever you are ready, we are here.

**Empress:** Good night, son.

**Jack:** Good night, Mother….Father.

_[The Emperor and Empress leave together and Jack goes his own way.]_

_[Jack walks up the hallway that includes the doorway to The Girl and Ashi's room, which is lit by candlelight.]_

_[From the open door of the room, Jack walks by. But The Girl chimes in, prompting Jack to look back in.]_

**The Girl:** I cannot sleep.

_[We see from Jack's point of view….The Girl, in her sleeping robes, sitting on her bed and looking at Ashi's bed, which is made up and where her wedding robes are laid.]_

_[Jack looks at the bed and begins to tear up. He looks at The Girl.]_

**Jack:** It cannot wait?

_[The Girl fights tears and looks at Jack.]_

**The Girl:** No….

_[Jack enters the room and sits next to The Girl on her bed. After a moment's pause, The Girl embraces Jack, catching his a little off-guard, but he embraces her gently as she begins to softly sob.]_

_[Through her light sobbing, The Girl speaks as Jack holds her.]_

**The Girl:** _(light sobbing)_ After all you fought for….after all you did to save the world…..why? Why did she go?

_[Jack, with light tears in his eyes, meditates and responds softly.]_

**Jack:** She did not go willingly. She wanted to stay….forever. I am afraid that it was…her fate.

_[The Girl looks at Jack with a confused look.]_

**The Girl:** Fate? What?

**Jack:** A fate she could never avoid. A fate that was sealed for her the very day she was created.

**The Girl:** What? How can that be?

_[Jack stops at that. He closes his eyes and ponders hard within his head.]_

_[The next day, Jack is seen in front of the front steps of the Palace addressing the Kingdom. The Girl, The Emperor, The Empress, and the Volunteer Army are right behind him as he talks.]_

**Jack:** My people! I know you have many questions! I am here to answer them! But as I do so, I must ask you to have complete trust in me! For what I am about to say may puzzle you, and it might scare you! You must trust me in what I say because I have seen many things in the future that have now been undone! And after all I have seen, nothing can make more sense than this! It is painful for me say this, but it is a horrible truth! Ashi was…..

_[Jack looks once more at The Girl, who nods with caution. He sees The Emperor and Empress, who also nod in confidence.]_

_[Jack inhales deeply and bellows out the truth.]_

**Jack:**…..a Daughter of Aku!

_[The Kingdom gasps and murmurs in shock.]_

**Townswoman1:** WHAT!? HOW!?

**Townsman1:** AKU PROCREATED!? BLASTPHOMY!

**Townswoman2:** THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T BE!

_[Jack begs for order.]_

**Jack:** EVERYONE! SILENCE, PLEASE! PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN!

_[The crowd gradually quiets down as the Volunteer Army appears to have swallowed the horrible truth.]_

**Jack:** Please understand! I never wanted to believe it, either! But after what has happened, my worst fears were realized! In the future, Ashi was born from the pit of hate to a human mother who took Aku's seed! But when I destroyed Aku here in our time, I prevented Aku from infesting the future with his evil. Therefore, I-I-I stopped him from creating Ashi in the future!

_[The entire Kingdom is silent as those words echoed through the Kingdom.]_

_[We see a few shots of the Townspeople with their eyes open in shock.]_

_[The Army appears to have taken a slight punch in the gut.]_

_[The Emperor, The Empress and The Girl all look towards the Kingdom with concern.]_

_[Jack, almost weak, stays eyes open towards the Kingdom.]_

_[We see Townsman1 think, and then steps forward with conviction.]_

**Townsman1:** My Prince, she was NOT a Daughter of Aku!

**Jack:** Wha-?

**Townsman1:** A Daughter of Aku would not have helped us rebuild our Kingdom to its former glory.

_[Jack smiles seeing this.]_

**Townswoman1:** Yes. A Daughter of Aku would have never given all of us women the inspiration to fight and defend our lands.

_[The female Volunteers smile with pride at that remark.]_

**Townsman2:** A Daughter of Aku would have never helped you come home to save the world.

_[The Emperor and Empress smile and embrace each other.]_

**Townswoman2:** And no Daughter of Aku would have made you, our strong and mighty Prince, weak at the knees every time that she smiled at you.

_[We see a split screen of two shots: One is of Jack smiling with a slight blush. The other is of The Girl smiling with a nod of confidence.]_

**Townsman3:** Ashi was much more than a young woman. She was fearless.

**Townswoman3:** Yes. She was mighty!

**Townsman4:** A warrior!

**Townswoman4: **A princess!

**Townsman1: **Yes, she was OUR Princess! And as long as we are alive, the story of the REAL Ashi will NEVER be forgotten!

**Townsman2:** ASHI! THE PRINCESS WHO CONQUERED ALL EVIL!

_[The Kingdom erupts in a roar of approval.]_

_[The Girl smiles with tears in her eyes as she looks to the Heavens.]_

_[Jack is so overwhelmed by the response, he goes to the Empress who consoles him as the Emperor takes charge.]_

**Emperor: **MY PEOPLE! PLEASE! MY PEOPLE!

_[The Kingdom settles down.]_

**Emperor:** In response to this revelation, I propose that a memorial be erected in honor of Ashi and her amazing journey!

_[The Kingdom roars in approval.]_

_[Jack rises and smiles with tears in his eyes.]_

_[The Girl tears up even more as she looks up to the Heavens again.]_

**The Girl:** We love you, Ashi. We all do.


	18. Act 2 - Scene 2

_**ACT II – SCENE 2**_

_[On a cool autumn, we see the Kingdom among the colorful red and brown colored trees.]_

_[We see a leaf falling from a tree and gets tossed around by the breeze. It eventually lands on a marble structure that is placed in front of the Palace front door. Jack's hand brushes off the leaf, as the camera zooms out to reveal that it is a statue of Ashi in her kimono outfit, complete with an angelic smile. The statue is viewed by Jack, The Emperor, The Empress, The Girl and several others of the Kingdom and the Volunteer Army.]_

_[The camera pans down the statue, revealing the beautiful details of Ashi's face. The base of the memorial shows an inscription that reads, "ASHI:_ すべての最強の戦士_"__, prompting "Ashi, The Strongest Warrior of All" to appear.]_

_[The townspeople admire the sight and slowly walk off. The Girl remains, smiling. Jack walks up and stands next to her in front of the memorial.]_

**The Girl:** It's beautiful.

**Jack:** Yes.

**The Girl:** I miss her, dearly. I know you do, too.

**Jack:** It's so hard. I'm still trying to work through it.

**The Girl:** If you need time, my Prince, I can go.

**Jack:** No, please. Stay. Talking helps.

**The Girl:** Yes, my Prince.

_[The Girl and Jack look on as the sun shines upon the memorial.]_

_[After a moment, The Girl speaks softly.]_

**The Girl:** It was very brave of you to tell the people about Ashi.

**Jack:** I was scared, but I am so happy they responded so well.

**The Girl:** Scared? Were you afraid they wouldn't take it well?

**Jack:** I think I was more afraid of the fact that I fell in love with a demon's child.

**The Girl:** You didn't know, did you?

**Jack:** No. I didn't know she was Aku's off-spring until the very last fight.

**The Girl:** Oh, my. Well, it wasn't your fault that you loved her. All of the stories I've read told me that love might happen when you don't look for it.

**Jack:** Yes.

**The Girl:** And I am sure that she did not expect to fall in love with you….the very one she was to kill. It must have surprised her as much as you.

**Jack:** Yes. No doubt of that.

**The Girl:** My Prince, if I may ask something? Something deep?

**Jack:** Yes, of course.

**The Girl:** Stories have also taught me that humans cannot survive without love. It's what we live for. It's what we fight for. So, do you think that you could ever-?

_[Jack suddenly looks away from The Girl, covering the pain.]_

**Jack:** Please, no more.

_[The Girl, knowing she asked too soon, gingerly approaches Jack with caution.]_

**The Girl:** My Prince….I am so sorry.

_[Jack takes a moment to process the heartfelt pain.]_

**Jack:** I must be alone. I must go.

_[Jack leaves the memorial and goes inside the Palace. The Girl looks on, concerned with a tear in her eye. She looks at the Memorial.]_

_[We see Ashi's memorial looking at The Girl.]_

_[The Girl talks softly to the memorial.]_

**The Girl:** I am trying…


	19. Act 2 - Scene 3

_**ACT II – SCENE 3**_

_[At night a few days later, we see The Girl in her night robes, lying flat on her back in her bed. A couple candles light up the room slightly. Ashi's bed is still made up with her robes on it.]_

_[The Girl's eyes are closed, in deep meditation with a hint of fear.]_

_[The Girl's eyes open. She turns her head to Ashi's bed.]_

_[We see Ashi's bed in the shadows of the candlelight. We barely hear a faint voice in the background.]_

**Ashi: **_**(**__very faint, in the distance)_ …..take care of….

_[The Girl's eyes widen for a moment, but goes to sadness.]_

_[We see Ashi's bridal robes on her bed. Ashi's voice is heard stronger.]_

**Ashi:** _(in the background)_ Take care of Jack.

_[The Girl's eyes close in remorse. We hear doors close in the background, prompting The Girl to open her eyes.]_

_[The Girl tip-toes around her room door, ready for anything. Suddenly, we hear a horse's gallop from outside the Palace, prompting The Girl to run towards a window.]_

_[The Girl arrives at the window and peaks out to look.]_

_[We see Jack riding off from the Palace into the night.]_

_[The Girl gasps at the sight.]_

_[She turns from the window about to run again, but is stopped with a gasp.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress, in their night robes, standing in concern.]_

**Emperor:** He needs time alone.

**Empress:** He did not say where he is going.

_[The Girl, deeply concerned, inquires.]_

**The Girl:** Did he say how long?

**Emperor:** No. But, you, my wife and I are in charge of protecting the Kingdom.

_[The Girl, still concerned, takes a deep breath, and bows to the Emperor and Empress in respect.]_

**The Girl:** So we are.

_[The image fades to a red-orange sunrise among the fields of red and gold shimmering trim. From left to right, Jack rides a steady gallop clear across the fields, sending various crickets and bugs scampering for dear life.]_

_[We see a close-up of Jack's face as he squints to avoid the bugs as he rides through the fields.]_

_[A cricket lands on Jack's kimono around his right leg area, clasping to the fabric for dear life as other bugs keep scampering.]_

_[We follow Jack from behind as he rides on through the fields as more bugs scamper away.]_

_[The image fades to a few nights later. We see Jack meditating calmly in front of a healthy campfire.]_

_[The camera is planted just below Jack, in deep meditation. The campfire glow keeps his body and face visible. The star-filled skies run like normal, but then THOOOM! Jack remains in deep meditation as the universe behind him spins and colorful clouds fill the area, consuming Jack. Then, WHOOM! Jack's face swiftly zooms in and fills the screen. All sounds silent. Jack opens his eyes gently. He is slightly surprised by what he sees.]_

_[We see Jack in a blank, white void. Not much else is seen. Jack looks around and starts to walk forward.]_

_[In the Kingdom, The Girl is in a stretching regimen with the Female Army. Suddenly, a male Messenger, in good shape, runs in sharply.]_

_[The Messenger runs to The Girl and stands firm next to her. The Girl, sensing his presence, talks gently as she works out her split position.]_

**The Girl:** Yes?

_[The Messenger whispers something in The Girl's ear, prompting her eyes to open in concern.]_

_[A moment later, we see The Messenger and The Girl in a lookout tower just next to the Palace. They're squinting pretty hard towards the West.]_

_[We see an approaching Army, seeming small at first, but gradually showing the vast numbers.]_

_[The Messenger talks gently.]_

**Messenger:** They will be here before dawn.

**The Girl:** We need the Prince's help.

**Messenger:** Where did he go?

**The Girl:** North. He did not specify.

**Messenger:** I am an excellent tracker. I will find him.

**The Girl:** Thank you. Hurry.

_[The Messenger leaves as The Girl looks on in concern.]_

**The Girl:** Jack, please come back.

_[In the white void, we see a few cloud masses just pass by in the silence. After a moment, we see Jack, looking around, slowly approach through the cloudy masses.]_

_[We follow Jack from behind when a faint whispering sound catches his ear, stopping him and quickly looks about.]_

**Ashi:** _(faint whisper)_ Jack…..

_[Jack still looks around swiftly, looking for something dear to him.]_

**Jack**:Hello?!

_[Jack still looks, but gradually recedes back to within himself, thinking it may have been his desperate imagination.]_

_[Jack keeps walking into the cloudy mass.]_

_[We see the hands of several Volunteer Army Women grabbing their swords from a rack.]_

_[We see the hands of several Volunteer Army Men grabbing their swords from a rack.]_

_[We see several shots of the Women putting on their somewhat thin, metal-based armor.]_

_[We see a few more shots of the Men putting on their somewhat thicker, metal-based armor.]_

_[Outside the Palace, we see The Girl in the warrior's armor and sword in hand. She is joined by the Emperor and Empress, also in their battle armor, and the remaining Men and Women Army, all battle ready. There are also a few townsmen and townswomen, with poorly-made knives or poles as their weapons. The total amount of willing fighters is about 60 or more.]_

_[From behind The Girl, we see the slow approaching wave of black coming up the hill.]_

_[The Girl shows a scowl, reminiscent of Jack.]_

_[In a purple-blue cloud mass, we hear soft echoing voices of random men and women. Jack listens to the voices intently, but he doesn't make sense of the soft madness.]_

**Man1:** I do miss her. Please come home.

**Woman1:** When will he come back? I love him.

**Man2:** What have I done? I hope she's alright.

**Woman2:** Can he ever forgive me? Do I deserve his love?

**Man3:** I love her. I want to find her again. She needs to be home.

**Woman3:** Where did he go? Can I please find him?

_[The camera is fixed on Jack's face. Fed up with the noise, Jack covers his ears, and all sounds are silent. Jack slowly opens his eyes, and gasps at the sight. The camera zooms out to find that Jack is now on a green grass field next to a gentle stream of flowing water.]_

_[Suddenly, Jack is shaken awake by the Messenger. Jack, startled, jumps and unsheathes his sword instinctively, sending the Messenger into jumping away from the shock.]_

**Messenger:** My Pri-IIII-INCE! My Prince! MY PRINCE! Please! It is only me!

_[Jack, recognizing the Messenger, calms down and puts his sword away.]_

**Jack:** Oh, yes. But, why you bother me-?

**Messenger:** Forgive me, my Prince, but the Kingdom is being invaded by an Army of thousands. You must help.

_[Jack, not liking the news, shows his famous scowl.]_

_[The Volunteer Army, led in front by The Girl, is standing tall outside the Kingdom. The rumbling of heavy footsteps gradually approaches the Kingdom. Eventually, the ground in front of the Army is covered by a shadow silhouette.]_

_[In front of the Army is a battalion of bandits in basket masks, concealing their identity. The bandits are armed with poles or swords. After a momentary staredown, The Girl speaks.]_

**The Girl:** Why have you come?

_[The Lead Bandit speaks with a snarky growl.]_

**Lead Bandit:** This Kingdom is the home of the very man who destroyed Aku. We come to destroy him!

_[The Girl shows a scowl.]_

**The Girl:** No, you won't.

_[The Lead Bandit is intrigued by the response.]_

**Lead Bandit:** No, we-wait! You?! You are going to stop us?

_[The Emperor steps up from behind the lines.]_

**Emperor:** I'd prefer that you just leave.

_[The Lead Bandit recognizes the Emperor.]_

**Lead Bandit:** YOU! You killed my father!

_[The Emperor takes a moment, and recognizes the Bandit.]_

**Emperor:** I did what I had to do to protect my family. I only wish it was not at the expense of your father's blood. However, you and your Army have this one opportunity to leave now and live. Should you stay, I fear the worst for you.

_[Fueled in rage, the Lead Bandit yells and charges the Army, with his fellow bandits following him.]_

**Lead Bandit:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

_[The Girl unsheathes her sword quickly. The remaining Army follows suit.]_

_[The Bandits charge at the Army.]_

_[The Army is ready for a fight.]_

_[The Lead Bandit raises his sword to strike.]_

_[CLANG! The Emperor uses his sword to block the Lead Bandit's attack, which is followed by a quick attack sequence. The Lead Bandit attacks with seven various swipes, all blocked by the Emperor.]_

_[The Girl crosses swords with Bandit2. Bandit2 starts with six sword slash attacks, all countered by The Girl who counters with seven slash attacks and a prying finisher, which gets Bandit2 in the abdomen, sending him down screaming in fateful pain. The Girl swiftly removes the sword and immediately blocks an attack from Bandit3. Bandit3 pries further with three slash attacks, all blocked. Bandit3 tries another slash attack, but The Girl jumps up to avoid and swiftly slashes down Bandit3, sending him screaming in fateful pain.]_

**Bandit2:** UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHH!

**Bandit3:** AAAAAAAHH!

_[We see Norio handily dispatch three bandits with four swift, bone-crunching attacks with his fists.]_

_[We see Masaka quickly disposing four bandits with six swift, bone-crunching attacks with her fists and legs.]_

_[The Emperor is fighting the Lead Bandit ferociously as the remaining Army continue to fend off the remaining Bandits.]_

_[Suddenly, SLASH! The Lead Bandit's sword gets a considerable hit on the Emperor's shoulder, sending the Emperor back in pain.]_

**Emperor:** AAAAAAHHH!

_[The Lead Bandit stands defiantly for a brief moment, and then raises his sword to attack.]_

_[The Emperor blocks three more attacks from the Lead Bandit before SLASH! The Lead Bandit's sword gets another considerable hit on the Emperor's other shoulder.]_

**Emperor:** AAAAAAAHHHHH!

_[The Girl turns her head towards the scream. She sees the danger and scowls.]_

_[The Lead Bandit appears to prepare to deliver a final strike. We hear a light chuckle from the Lead Bandit.]_

**Lead Bandit:** _(a little soft)_ Heh, heh, heh, heh…..

_[The Emperor, battle-torn, tries to raise his sword to defend, but is weakened. Suddenly, SLASH! A little splash of blood splashes on the Emperor's face. The Emperor opens his eyes, and his eyes widen at the sight.]_

_[We see the Lead Bandit's beheaded body, standing briefly, then falls on its back, revealing The Girl with blood on her sword standing in the wake. The Girl is somewhat stunned by her actions.]_

_[The Emperor, a little stunned, but mostly hurt, calls to The Girl.]_

**Emperor:** HELP!

_[The Girl regains her focus and sharply goes to the Emperor. She lifts him to his feet with his weight on her shoulder. She fights off a couple of Bandits as she runs with the Emperor towards the Palace._

_[The Girl swiftly assists the Emperor up the steps towards the palace as the battle rages on behind them.]_

_[Two nurses brave the warzone and rush to help The Girl and the Emperor.]_

**The Girl:** TAKE HIM!

_[The nurses carry the Emperor together into the palace. The Girl turns swiftly with rage in her face.]_

_[Suddenly, The Girl jumps to her right and slices a Bandit down, spilling a little blood on the ground. Then, The Girl jumps to her left and with her sword, destroys a bandit's wooden weapon and beheads the Bandit.]_

_[A Bandit's voice screams out, forcing The Girl to look straight into the camera.]_

**Bandit:** STOP! STOP! RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELVES!

_[The Girl stands defiantly at the Palace door and points her blood-soaked sword towards the running cowards.]_

**The Girl:** RUN THEM OUT!

_[The remaining Bandits, some in mid-fight, retreat swiftly, but the Army gives chase.]_

_[All remaining Bandits are seen from above running away from the Palace, with some Army soldiers giving chase.]_

_[We see the last remaining Bandits, a couple limping, running away from the Kingdom into the misty forest in the sunrise. The feet of the Army stop in front of the camera as they are at the edge of the Kingdom.]_

_[The Girl and the Army look on, some battle-worn with light cuts, bruises, and little splashes of blood.]_

**The Girl:** Time for another soak.

_[The male volunteers are soaking in the river, laughing and having a great time as they bathe.]_

**Man1:** I must tell you….I was really impressed with our Acting Commander. She really let those thieves have it.

**Man2:** Oh, yes. I'm sure the Prince would be very impressed. I was not sure she had the nerves to take a life, let alone three.

**Man1:** Yeah, a woman killing three men? That is something of legend.

**Man2:** Yes, indeed! You like her, don't you?

**Man1:** Well, yeah who does-oh, WAIT! Wait! No, no, no! Not in that sense! I mean she's beautiful and all, but as a wife, I don't think the Prince would approve.

**Man2:** Oh, that's nonsense. She can choose any man she wants! And think about this….a warrior who could bear sons of another warrior? That could only make our Kingdom stronger!

**Man1:** If there's any warrior who could want sons stronger than any of us, it's the Prince. Oh, but his Ashi….

**Man2:** Ah, yes. His dearest love.

**Man3:** The only woman capable of catching the Prince's heart.

**Man1:** After hearing such an endearing, yet tragic tale, I don't know if the Prince could ever love another again.

**Man3:** So, if the Prince doesn't wed and bear a child, the throne will become a free-for-all. Attracting more bandits, evil ones, more Aku sympathizers.

**Man2:** It's possible, but we cannot let that happen!

**Man3:** How?

_[The Men think about that, then calm down to meditate in silence.]_

_[In the pools, the female Army volunteers and The Girl soak in the waters in deep meditation.]_

_[Masako opens her eyes, looking around. The Girl, her eyes still closed, chimes in.]_

**The Girl:** Relax, Masako. Meditation is important for the warrior's soul.

**Masako:** Hai, sensei!

_[The women further meditate in the waters.]_

_[In the hot sun of the mid-day, Jack rides into the Kingdom, sword drawn.]_

_[Jack stops in the middle of the Kingdom, seeing the fallen bodies of the Bandits, but no sign of the Army. This startles Jack. He calls out loud, making echoes.]_

**Jack:** FATHER!

_[A female voice chimes in from the Palace doors.]_

**Nurse1:** MY PRINCE! He is inside.

_[A moment later, Jack and the Empress are inside the Palace, looking over the Emperor, who is tended to by the nurses.]_

**Emperor:** It was a bloody fight, my son.

**Jack:** You're hurt!

**Emperor:** I'm not as young as I was before. I have come to accept that fact. Son, the battle could have been much worse. I think when they saw The Acting Commander kill 3 bandits, they ran away in fear.

**Jack:** The Nurse?

**Empress:** Yes! She fought bravely! She did not hold back!

**Jack:** The Nurse?! SHE killed three bandits?!

**Emperor:** Son, go see that the Army knows how proud you are of their gallantry.

**Jack:** Oh, yes….ahem. I will see them.

_[A few moments later, the male Volunteers have dressed back up in their Kimonos, laughing as they walk from the river.]_

**Man2:** So, you want to fight me for her?

**Man1:** I told you, no! Go fight yourself!

_[The Men all laugh at that quip. Jack chimes in, silencing the Men.]_

**Jack:** Who?

_[The Men bow to their Prince.]_

**Men:** My Prince!

_[The Men rise as Jack speaks.]_

**Jack:** Rise, men! Before you fight each other for any foolish reason, I congratulate you on a successful defense of our Kingdom! You have made me, my family, and the Kingdom very proud!

_[The Men bow again.]_

**Men:** Hai, sensei!

_[Jack continues as the Men rise again.]_

**Jack:** Again, rise. I was also relieved to hear that we did not lose a single man or woman in the battle. I also heard that a woman was able to take down three of the Bandits before they…..ran away?

**Man1:** Yes, sir! Your Acting Commander!

**Man3: **Yes!

**Man2:** The pretty nurse!

**Man1:** She's not a nurse! She's a warrior!

_[Just then, the Men start escalating the argument. During this argument, Jack backs away silently and starts walking towards the Pool area.]_

**Man1:** She's a fighter! A fearless woman! A warrior princess! She's stronger than you, that much is certain! I bet she can destroy you in under a minute! I KNOW she can beat me in five seconds, maybe less! That's why she's not my type!

**Man2:** She's pretty alright, but she's too good for you! I bet she'd want me first before you! I'll bet that I can beat you in a minute! You cannot even make it through a decent training session! I lasted longer than most of you!

**Man3:** Wait! Wait a minute! I said wait a moment! Doesn't she have a say in this?! After all, we all would like to know her better! Then again, with all of you arguing, she might not want to get to know you at all! I know I would not!

_[In the Pool area, the female Volunteers and The Girl, in their Kimonos, all sit outside the water, breathing deep. Suddenly, there is a knock outside the Pool area. The Girl, slightly annoyed, responds for the women.]_

**The Girl:** Yes? Who is it?

**Jack:** It's me….the Prince!

_[The women instantly stand where they are, softly giggling as they make sure their hair feels good. The Girl speaks.]_

**The Girl:** You may enter, Your Majesty.

_[Jack enters from beyond the curtain and, professionally, addresses the women.]_

**Jack:** My fair ladies….

_[The women giggle at the words, including The Girl.]_

**Jack:** Yes, yes. I only wanted to tell you how proud I am of your defense today. You have protected our Kingdom and our people from another threat. And for that, I am humbled.

_[Jack bows to the women. The women giggle and gasp in awe at the great honor. The women politely bow back to their Prince.]_

**Women:** Arigatō, watashinoōjisama!

_[Jack rises with a smile and points to The Girl.]_

**Jack:** You, my acting command. When you find a moment, can you find me outside the Palace? I wish to discuss some things with you.

_[The Girl, realizing the situation, swiftly rises to her feet.]_

**The Girl: **Now, My Prince?

**Jack:** Whenever you can.

**The Girl:** Now, My Prince.

**Jack:** When-

_[Jack realizes.]_

**Jack:** Oh, yes. Well, come.

_[The Girl smiles excitedly as she dashes away from the women.]_


	20. Act 2 - Scene 4

_**ACT II – Scene 4**_

_[Later that evening, we see Jack and The Girl sitting just in front of the fields, staring up in the full moon. Chirping crickets fill the night air. Jack and The Girl engage in conversation.]_

**Jack:** It's so beautiful.

**The Girl:** Yes.

_[A moment passes by as Jack and The Girl exchange sly glances.]_

**Jack:** My um….ahem. My father said you took three lives today.

_[The thought infuriates The Girl.]_

**The Girl:** I hated it! I want to take it back, but I cannot! I thought I could protect the Kingdom, but…

**Jack:** Please…..

**The Girl:** -I never thought I could kill!

**Jack:** Please calm down.

_[The Girl, still in a tantrum, starts to have tears well up in her eyes.]_

**The Girl:** I FEEL WRETCHED! I THOUGHT I COULD-! I THOUGHT-! AUGH!

_[The Girl, overcome with her emotions, falls in Jack's arms, and starts crying. Jack consoles her as she sobs. After a moment of sobbing, Jack talks gingerly to The Girl.]_

**Jack:** You protected your Kingdom….your people….the ones who love you. You cannot lose sight of the end.

_[The Girl continues to sob softly.]_

**The Girl: **_(sobbing softly)_ How did you overcome it?

_[Jack closes his eyes in thought. FLASH! We see a black and white image of Jack, bearded and ragged, fighting the Daughter of Aku in the temple with a sword. Jack head-butts the Daughter, takes the dagger, and SLICE! slices her throat, letting out a big splash of blood, sending Jack back in stunned shock. Jack watches the Daughter fall to the ground. The Daughter's facemask cracks open to reveal the young woman's face, leaving Jack in emotional pain. FLASH! Back to Jack and The Girl in color, Jack still has his eyes closed, remembering the horrible memory.]_

**Jack:** It was not easy….not at all. For almost fifty years, I destroyed nothing but artificial evil...machines of destruction. But, it was around the time I met Ashi when I had to first take a life. I hated myself for a long time. I had to reach deep….very deep….deep inside myself. I had to find the will and the wisdom that helped me through it all. The decisions you make, and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you are.

_[The Girl doesn't exactly understand as she raises her head from Jack's chest, revealing a good portion of his Kimono is soaked in her tears.]_

**The Girl:** I….I don't understand.

**Jack:** My friend, you chose to stand for your people, our Kingdom….my father! You made hard, but important choices to protect those that you love. That shows that you are a good woman! You always were, and always will be. THAT is who you are! Take comfort in that! Always keep your people and your Kingdom in your mind and in your heart, now and in EVERY battle! Do that, and you will always find the way to the end of the fight!

_[The Girl smiles and clutches Jack tightly. Although a little surprised by how tight she's holding him, Jack continues to comfort her. Suddenly, The Girl leaps her head up and plants a big kiss on Jack's lips, catching Jack completely off-guard, not sure how to react. The Girl breaks the kiss while Jack is still stunned in silence. The Girl sharply realizes her emotional mistake, and wipes off her tears with her Kimono sleeve.]_

**The Girl:** Oh, oh my! Forgive me, My Prince. I was overcome! I am so sorry! I should've asked you before I just….leaped out at you. I-I am-I am so sorry! My Prince?

_[Jack is still frozen in shocked silence.]_

_[The Girl, with a slight bag under her eyes, is concerned for her Prince.]_

**The Girl:** My Prince? Are you alright?

_[Jack slowly stands, and starts walking towards the Palace entrance. Jack barely speaks as he walks.]_

**Jack:** I….I must go. Go-Good night, n-nurse.

_[The Girl, thinking she made a catastrophic mistake as evidenced by Jack's response, starts berating herself. She eventually looks at the moon.]_

**The Girl:** _(to herself)_ Stupid! Stupid, foolish girl! How could you?! How could you?! _(towards the moon)_ Well, Ashi….you may hate me if you wish.

_[The Girl shakes her head as she continues her soft self-loathing. The camera follows her from a distance with the moon beaming down. The camera softly zooms out and fades to black and silence as The Girl continues.]_

**The Girl:** _(to herself)_ Foolish! Selfish! Idiot! Now what do you do?! You can't follow him! You'll look desperate! Oh, but he was so convenient! He's so handsome, and I was helpless, like that girl in those stories! Come, come! You're better than that! You're stronger than that! Maintain your head! Focus! You have a Kingdom to protect!


	21. Act 2 - Scene 5

_**ACT II – Scene 5**_

_[The camera fades to a sunrise in the mountains. We see Jack riding on horseback across the valley in front of a tall peak.]_

_[The camera follows Jack as he gallops on as the sun steadily rises.]_

_[The camera focuses on Jack's face, filled with determination.]_

_[The camera starts at a tall mountain with a very flat peak. The camera starts to pan down the mountain, revealing it to be very tall and massive. When the camera reaches the base, Jack gallops thunderously past the camera towards the mountain.]_

_[At the foot of the mountain, Jack dismounts his horse and begins his long climb up.]_

_[Jack is hiking at a steady pace up the mountain.]_

_[Jack uses his arms and legs to climb the mountain.]_

_[Jack reaches for a part of the mountain, but it swiftly breaks, catching Jack off-guard briefly. He hangs on as he watches the fallen rock plunge back to the base. Unfazed, Jack continues his climb.]_

_[From a distance, we see Jack continuing his climb. Then, the clouds cover the area. When the clouds part, we see Jack above the clouds, sitting on a big fault in the mountain, catching his breath.]_

_[Lightly panting, Jack looks down towards the cloud blanket. Then, the camera fades to a moment later. We see Jack continuing his climb up the mountain, but because the mountain has become relatively skinnier, he's hugging the mountain as he climbs.]_

_[At the peak of the mountain, we see Jack reaching over from the ledge and pulling himself up to the flat peak. Jack catches his breath on his one knee.]_

_[A moment later, Jack rises and sees how tall he is on the mammoth mountain, overlooking miles of a cloud blanket below him with the sun shining brightly above him.]_

_[Jack sits with his eyes closed, cross-legged and he brings his hands to his knees. This is his meditation position. The camera stays on Jack as we see the clear blue sky quickly go purple, green and mystique teal as the starts whoosh by and several clouds move swiftly in front of the camera. Then, WHOOSH! The skies swiftly give way to a blinding white light as the clouds further impede our vision of Jack. Silence. The white light gives way to Jack in a white void.]_

_[Jack appears to be standing in the white void, all alone.]_

_[We see a close-up of Jack's face, then we hear a slight whisper, prompting Jack to open his eyes, though not entirely able to adjust to the white light.]_

**Ashi: **_(voice-only, whispers)_ Jack….

_[Jack, seeing where he is and recognizing the voice, starts to walk forward into the white void.]_

_[Jack continues walking when another whisper, a little stronger, catches his attention.]_

**Ashi: **_(voice-only, whispers)_ Jack….

_[Another whisper makes Jack seem more desperate as he looks about.]_

**Ashi: **_(voice-only, whispers)_ Jack.

**Jack:** Ashi?

_[Jack continues looking about in desperation.]_

**Ashi:** _(voice-only, whispers)_ Jack.

**Jack:** Ashi?! Where are you?

**Ashi: **_(voice-only, whispers) _Jack, I'm here.

_[Jack starts running into the white void.]_

**Ashi: **(voice-only, whispers) Jack, come here. Jack, I'm here.

**Jack:** ASHI!

_[Suddenly, Jack is stopped by something as he looks up.]_

_[We see Jack approaching a tall figure of what appears to be Odin. Odin is towering over 100 feet and is guarding a celestial gate. Jack, in debt and humble, gets to his knees and bows before Odin.]_

_[Odin speaks with his supreme authority to Jack.]_

**Odin:** Rise, mighty warrior!

_[Jack slowly rises and looks to Odin.]_

**Odin:** Thank you for destroying the ultimate evil. The gods are forever in your favor. What has brought you here?

**Jack:** Reconciliation.

**Odin:** The one you seek is not within this gate. Since your victory on Earth altered the course of time, the body of the one you seek was never created. Therefore, the soul never existed on Earth. However, should you hear voices within yourself, you must be at peace to listen to them. For in there lies who you seek.

_[Jack thinks he understands, but still inquires.]_

**Jack:** I can hear these voices….even on Earth?

**Odin:** Only when you are at peace.

_[Jack, still unsure, bows to Odin.]_

**Jack:** Thank you.

**Odin:** Thank _you._

_[The scene blinds to white, then FLASH! Jack opens his eyes and he sees he has returned to the mountain peak.]_

_[A few moments later, Jack slides down the mountain, mounts his horse, and gallops off.]_


	22. Act 2 - Scene 6

_**ACT II – Scene 6**_

_[In a quiet forest, Jack is meditating under a tree. As the camera zooms gently in on Jack, the soft chirping birds and gentle breeze fade away to silence. Soon, the camera's view is completely filled with Jack's face, in deep meditation. Within the silence, we hear soft whispers.]_

**Ashi:** _(whisper, soft)_ Jack…Jack…

**Jack:** _(whisper, soft)_ Ashi?...Ashi?...

**Ashi:** _(whisper, a little louder)_ Jack…..listen to me.

**Jack:** Ashi, where are you?

_[Suddenly, the camera has a side shot of Jack opening his eyes in a white void.]_

_[We see what Jack sees, a faint, barely transparent silhouette in the likeness of Ashi, smiling and talking softly.]_

**Ashi:** Jack, don't be sad.

_[Jack, amazed at the sight, speaks weakly as he tears up.]_

**Jack:** Ashi, I-I need you.

**Ashi:** I never left you.

**Jack:** I want to hold you again.

**Ashi:** I'm holding onto your heart….and I always will.

_[Jack barely gets a weak smile through his emotional trembling and teary eyes.]_

**Jack:** What do I do now?

**Ashi:** Jack, you are capable of so many things. And loving with all your heart is the greatest.

_[Jack smiles strongly through his tears. Ashi smiles back at him. Then, Jack's smile fades to uncertainty. Ashi sees this, and she understands.]_

**Ashi:** You found another….

**Jack:** I think so. But, she can never replace you.

**Ashi:** Your heart is big enough. It always has been. You'll never forget me. You're incapable of forgetting me. Now, go. Show that you haven't forgotten her.

_[Jack smiles with tears rolling down his face. He extends his hand out to Ashi. Ashi takes it, showing her transparency.]_

_[Ashi smiles lovingly at her one true love.]_

**Ashi:** I love you, Jack.

_[Jack speaks weakly through his rolling tears.]_

**Jack:** I love you, Ashi.

_[Suddenly, Ashi's silhouette swirls around in front of Jack into a swirling mass of magic and then penetrates the heart of Jack with a FLASH! The white void gives way to the forest as the last remnants of the magic enters Jack's heart. Jack, still a little teary-eyed, catches his breath as he clutches the part of his chest where his heart is. Jack looks up from his heart, still a little teary but smiling in content.]_


	23. Act 2 - Scene 7

_**ACT II – Scene 7**_

_[CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! We see four shots of an axe chopping into a mighty tree in late day.]_

_[CRREEEEAAAK! SLAM! SLAM! We see three separate shots, the first being the mighty tree giving way to a fall, the next two being two separate shots of the tree slamming into the ground.]_

_[A few moments later at night, a bonfire in the center of the Kingdom is lit and burning well. The bonfire is surrounded by the majority of the Kingdom.]_

_[In front of the bonfire, we hear dancing drum music and see dancers dance and appears to retell the story of Jack destroyed Aku. We see one dancer in a white kimono with a replica of Jack's sword, fending off a dancer dressed poorly in the likeness of Aku.]_

_[The Kingdom applaud and cheer at the sight.]_

_[We see The Girl smiling and applauding the sight. Then, she reserves herself in fear and uncertainty.]_

_[The Jack dancer dances while swishing the sword toward Aku and eventually "stabs" Aku, sending the Aku dancer to the ground and lie flat. The Jack dancer stands proud holding the sword above his head, silencing the drum music.]_

_[The crowd applauds the sight.]_

_[We see the Jack dancer and the Aku dancer stand and bow to the Kingdom. After the bow, the dancers run off.]_

_[The Emperor and Empress, sitting in thrones among the audience, admire the sight for a moment. Then, the Emperor, with a cane, stands tall to address the Kingdom.]_

**Emperor:** Well done! Well done indeed! My people, let us continue to celebrate our Kingdom's complete rebuild! Dance! Celebrate!

_[The Kingdom cheers in celebration.]_

_[We see several citizens dance traditional Japanese dances.]_

_[We see several middle-aged men tapping their beverage chalices together as they laugh heartily at the sights.]_

_[Several women, including Volunteers, dance.]_

_[A few young men, including volunteers, talk amongst themselves while observing the young women.]_

_[A male volunteer breaks from the young male pack and approaches the dancing ladies.]_

_[A young female Volunteer, dancing, is stopped when the young man clears his throat.]_

**Young Man:** Ahem! May we dance?

_[The Volunteer smiles.]_

**Young Woman:** Indeed, we will.

_[A moment later, the man and women are dancing well with each other.]_

_[We see several middle-aged men tapping their beverage chalices together as they laugh heartily at the sights.]_

_[A moment later, we see that most of the young women are dancing with a young male. However, The Girl is standing alone outside the dance area. A couple young men observe her from a distance.]_

**Young Man2:** The nurse….

**Young Man3:** Do you mean "Acting Commander"?

**Young Man2:** Oh, yes. I almost forgot. She is beautiful, yes?

**Young Man3:** Yes, but everyone knows that she longs for the Prince.

**Young Man2:** But, isn't the Prince still hurting from….Ashi?

**Young Man3:** Hard to say. Then again, the Prince does not speak much, does he?

**Young Man2:** No. Still, it's a shame. She loves the Prince, but he might not love anyone else like that.

**Young Man3:** It is a shame. But what else is there to do?

**Young Man2:** Maybe someone else can show her that compassion knows no boundaries?

**Young Man3:** You?

**Young Man2:** Who else?

**Young Man3:** _(scoffs softly)_ Good luck.

_[Young Man3 leaves to join the dance. After, Young Man2 cautiously approaches The Girl.]_

_[The Girl, seeing Young Man2, looks away. Young Man2 approaches carefully on her right side.]_

**Young Man2:** Um, excuse me.

_[The Girl still looks away, trying to ignore him.]_

**Young Man2:** Excuse me…..Commander.

_[The Girl relents and looks at Young Man2.]_

**The Girl:** Yes?

**Young Man2:** Yes, um, would you like to dance?

**The Girl:** No, thank you. My ankle is sore.

**Young Man2:** Oh, I'm sorry. Um, would you like to have tea sometime in the-

**The Girl:** I like tea, but no, thank you.

**Young Man2:** Oh. Well, I would ask for a run in the fields, but your-

**The Girl:** Ankle.

**Young Man2:** Yes, yes. Well, if you feel like-

_[The Girl see something in the background that makes her smile as she interrupts and runs from Young Man2, who is disappointed at what has transpired.]_

**The Girl:** He has returned. He has returned!

_[Jack is seen riding in as the Kingdom congregates around his with a bow. Jack dismounts and greets the people.]_

**Jack:** Rise, please.

_[The Kingdom rises from their bow.]_

**Jack:** I've had time to meditate, think and reflect. I am truly grateful for your continued patience and hard work during my absence. Now, please. Go. Celebrate our re-born Kingdom!

_[The Kingdom bows and goes back to around the bonfire and dance as the music resumes, except for The Girl.]_

_[Seeing The Girl, Jack is initially uneasy, but smiles at her.]_

_[The Girl, initially unsure, meekly approaches Jack.]_

_[The Girl approaches and stands gingerly in front of Jack.]_

**The Girl:** Again, I am sorry for my behavior.

**Jack:** It is okay. Actually, it motivated me to go seek answers, and I believe I've answered most.

**The Girl:** Most?

**Jack:** Indeed. There is only one question that I need an answer for right now.

**The Girl:** Yes?

_[Jack pulls out a fresh origami cricket and shows it to The Girl.]_

_[The Girl gasps at the sight.]_

**Jack:** I'm tired of making these. Can you help me catch a real one?

_[The Girl smiles with enthusiasm.]_

**The Girl:** Love to!


	24. Act 2 - Scene 8

_**ACT II – Scene 8**_

_[The next day, we see a golden wheat field in the beautiful sunshine. The wind gently blows. We hear a cricket CHIRP! Jack pops up from the wheat field and looks around. He is about waist deep in the field. CHIRP! Hearing the cricket, Jack blazes off to his right.]_

_[We see Jack's legs running through the field.]_

_[In another part of the wheat field, CHIRP! A cricket chirp makes The Girl pop out from under the field. The wheat is also up to about her waist. CHIRP! Hearing the cricket, The Girl blazes off to her left.]_

_[We see The Girl's legs running through the wheat field.]_

_[CHIRP! A cricket hops through the air. WHOOSH! The Girl gives chase from right to left.]_

_[CHIRP! A cricket hops through the air. WHOOSH! Jack gives chase from right to left.]_

_[The Girl is seen running towards the hopping cricket, closing the distance between them.]_

_[Jack is seen running towards a hopping cricket, closing the distance between them.]_

_[From above the field, we see two perpendicular trails making their way through the fields, a few seconds away from intersecting.]_

_[The camera zooms closer on the field, seeing the perpendicular lines in the field getting closer to intersecting.]_

_[At field level, we see two crickets hopping past each other in a perpendicular angle. Suddenly, CRASH! The Girl and Jack crash into each other sending them both to the ground of the field.]_

**Jack:** OOOF!

**The Girl:** OOOOOH!

_[PLOOM! Jack and The Girl collapse on the field ground in each other's arms, The Girl on top of Jack.]_

**Jack:** UGH!

**The Girl:** UHH!

_[In spite of the fall, The Girl and Jack look at each other, virtually forgetting any pain. After a moment, CHIRP! Another cricket passes by, catching The Girl and Jack's attention. They look at each other, and smile.]_

_[A cricket chirps and hops on by. Both Jack and The Girl give chase together, reminiscent of a fond memory.]_

_[Jack turns a corner in the field but instantly stops. He sees on the ground a mud puddle. Jack hops over it just as The Girl rounds the corner and stops at the sight of the mud puddle. Seeing Jack still running, she side-steps the mud puddle and continues her chase.]_

_[The Girl catches up with Jack. They share a smile in their chase.]_

_[We see the field, with plenty of hopping crickets. A few times, we see Jack and The Girl hopping above the field surface and go back below.]_

_[We see Jack and The Girl chasing two crickets.]_

_[Suddenly, The Girl leaps forward, hands reaching forward.]_

_[We see a hopping cricket. Then, POOM! The Girl lands on top of the cricket.]_

_[The Girl stands, her fists clutched together. We hear a CHIRP from within her grip. The Girl smiles in victory. She looks around.]_

**The Girl:** My Prince?

_[SNATCH! A hand sounds like it caught something. The Girl looks towards the sound.]_

_[We see Jack gently holding a cricket in his fingers.]_

**Jack:** You got one?

**The Girl:** Indeed. Look.

_[The Girl shows a cricket in her hands.]_

_[The Girl and Jack admire the sight. Jack lets his cricket go. The Girl watches the cricket she caught hop out of her hands and into the fields. She's content, as is Jack.]_

_[Jack and The Girl share a moment of piece among the other cricket chirps.]_

**Jack:** That was fun.

**The Girl:** Yes, it was. Thank you, My Prince.

**Jack:** Shall we soak our feet?

**The Girl:** Yes.

_[A moment later, Jack and The Girl are sitting at the edge of the river with their feet soaking in the river as it flows steadily.]_

**Jack:** So soothing…

**The Girl:** Yes. Um, my Prince?

**Jack:** Yes?

**The Girl:** Um, ho-how are you feeling?

**Jack:** I am well. Most of the pain is gone.

**The Girl:** Sir?

**Jack:** Inside. The pain of losing her felt like a stab to my very heart.

**The Girl:** I can imagine. I haven't felt pain like that since Aku burned my father and my brother to ashes.

_[Jack shakes his head, recognizing her pain.]_

**Jack:** I am sorry.

**The Girl:** Thank you, my Prince. It took years for me, but I think I am content knowing they are not suffering anymore.

**Jack:** You still miss them….

**The Girl:** Every day. I would give anything to hold my father's arms and hear him softly whisper in my ears…."I love you, my cherry blossom."

_[Jack looks at The Girl sincerely.]_

**Jack:** I know you'll never forget them. You're incapable of forgetting them.

_[The Girl looks at Jack with a gentle smile.]_

**The Girl:** Yes, precisely.

_[Jack smiles amorously.]_

**Jack:** May I kiss you?

_[The Girl looks at Jack, very happy and elated.]_

**The Girl:** You may, My Prince.

**Jack:** Please, call me Jack.

_[The Girl smiles amorously.]_

**The Girl:** Kiss me, Jack.

_[Jack and The Girl meet gently at the lips and slowly embrace each other, passionately.]_

_[After a moment, Jack and The Girl break their kiss, smiling and exhaling deeply.]_

_[The Girl smiles as she and Jack kiss again.]_

_[The camera sees the scene from above. Jack and The Girl continue to kiss as the camera zooms out from the scene.]_


	25. Act 2 - Scene 9

_**ACT II – Scene 9**_

_[In the Kingdom, we see the male army working on Archery skills.]_

_[We see the Army with bows drawn towards the skies.]_

_[Jack, with his sword in hand, talks to the Army.]_

**Jack:** If you want dinner, you must aim for it.

_[Jack waves his sword towards the top of the palace.]_

_[The Girl, pearched on the edge of the Palace roof with the women army, sees the signals.]_

**The Girl:** GO!

_[The female Army starts throwing fruit into the air towards the Army below.]_

_[The men see the flying fruit, and unleash their arrows.]_

_[In the air, we see about half of the arrows hitting a fruit and start falling toward the ground.]_

_[On the ground, we see the unhit fruit falling to the ground along with the arrows that have fruit attached. The missed arrows fall in the distance.]_

_[The Army, some smiling and the others disappointed, look at the results. Jack nods in assurance.]_

**Jack:** It's not quite where we need it to be, but at least some of us will not go to bed hungry.

_[A moment later, The Girl it with the female army, all armed with bows and arrows, ready to shoot.]_

**The Girl:** About half of the men did not earn dinner. Show them how to get it.

_[The Girl waves towards the top of the Palace.]_

**Jack:** GO!

_[The male Army starts throwing fruit in the air towards the female army's direction.]_

_[We see the arms of the female army draw their arrows towards the air, and let loose the arrows.]_

_[In the air, a lot of arrows hit fruit, but some still miss.]_

_[On the ground, we see a lot of arrows hit the ground with fruit attached. However, some fruit still falls unattached and some arrows still fly away.]_

_[The Girl nods at what she sees.]_

**The Girl:** We are getting better.

_[A moment later, the Men and Women are feasting on their dinner around a bonfire just outside the Kingdom.]_

_[We see Masako not eating, probably due to no luck with the bow. Narato, eating from his arrow, shares a piece of fruit with Masako, who takes it gratefully.]_

**Masako:** Thank you.

_[Narato nods.]_

_[The Girl is sitting among the women as they feast. She looks around. She spots something.]_

_[We see Jack sitting next to a tree, facing away from the bonfire, in deep meditation.]_

_[The camera gently zooms in on Jack as he meditates deep.]_

_[FLASH! We see a colorful memory of Jack, Ashi and The Girl playing ball in the streets, followed by an image of The Girl leading a chase of crickets across the fields as she is followed by Ashi and Jack. FLASH! Another memory shows Jack practicing sword battle with Ashi and The Girl, both women tagging up against Jack. The simulated battle shows that Jack is holding his own easily against the smiling women.]_

_[FLASH! Jack finds himself face to face with Ashi, who is more visible than transparent this time.]_

**Jack:** I've missed you.

**Ashi:** I never left.

**Jack:** How can I love again when the true-

**Ashi:** You are always capable of love. Have been and always. There's no need or reason for guilt. The only thing to be guilty of is if you choose to not love again.

_[Jack has tears rolling up in his eyes. Ashi strokes his cheek gingerly, which Jack shutters at for he feels it.]_

**Ashi:** I love you.

**Jack:** I love you.

_[Ashi smiles as she leans her head in, to kiss. Just before Jack and Ashi's lips meet, FLASH! The white ambience parts to show The Girl is kissing Jack at the lips.]_

_[The Girl breaks the kiss. Then, Jack slowly opens his eyes, smiling.]_

**The Girl:** How is she?

_[Jack smiles. He knows what she means.]_

**Jack:** At peace.

_[The Girl smiles.]_

**The Girl:** And you?

**Jack:** The same.

_[Jack and The Girl kiss again.]_

_[The volunteers look on, admiring.]_

**Masako:** Is that what you call-?

**Narato:** Pity? No, it seems too genuine to me.

**Masako:** But, is it hard to not pity the Prince?

_[During Narato's speech, Masako moves closer to Narato, intrigued.]_

**Narato:** Of course. When you lose the loved one that helped you save the world, it must be devastating. It could cripple or kill a weaker man. However, it doesn't mean he can't open his heart to another. Besides, you cannot live all of your life in loneliness. It can make you sick, bitter, weak. And-

_[Narato stops when he realizes that Masako has approached him very closely. She's deeply intrigued by his statements.]_

**Masako:** I am Masako.

**Narato:** Um, I'm Narato.

**Masako:** I can cook a delicious lamb with rice. Can I see you tonight at my home?

**Narato:** Um, very well. Before dusk?

**Masako:** Yes.

**Narato:** I will see you then.

_[Masako retreats, leaving Narato perplexed. He gets a few brotherly pats on the shoulder from his fellow volunteers.]_


	26. Act 2 - Scene 10

_**ACT II – Scene 10**_

_[In the forest, the trees and wind are at peace. Suddenly, WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! Many arrows fly through the woods about four feet up from the forest floor.]_

_[THIT, THIT, THIT, THIT! Many arrows hit the trunk of a tree as a few more fly by.]_

_[THIT, THIT, THIT, THIT! We see a few more arrows hit a thinner tree, right in the middle as more arrows fly by.]_

_[We see the women and men Volunteers, in a circle facing away from each other, shooting arrows at trees for practice.]_

_[We see Masako shoot an arrow, which lands on a tree off-center to the left. Masako shakes her head in disappointment.]_

_[Narato shoots an arrow, which lands on a tree center. Narato smiles in approval.]_

_[The Girl shoots an arrow, which lands above a row of five arrows already in the tree, all centered on the tree. The Girl smiles in satisfaction.]_

_[Masako shoots an arrow, which lands closer to center, but off to the right. Masako nods in determination, knowing she's improving.]_

_[Narato shoots and arrow, which lands off-center to the left. Narato doesn't seem to believe it, doing a double-take.]_

_[The Girl shoots an arrow, which lands above the row of eight arrows, all centered in line. The Girl nods with content, seeing her consistency.]_

_[Masako, her hair slightly ragged, shoots an arrow, which lands centered on the tree. Masako smiles, seeing her first victory.]_

_[Narato, concentrating deeply, shoots an arrow, which lands centered just above his first shot. Narato smiles and nods, sensing consistency.]_

_[The Girl walks around the trees, examining the arrows and all that hit or didn't.]_

_[After inspecting, The Girl looks toward the volunteers and nods in confidence.]_

_[A moment later, we see the Men throw fruit into the air.]_

_[We see the Women, on the ground in front of the palace, shoot their arrows in the air.]_

_[We see the arrows land, showing all but two arrows have caught fruit. Only two pieces of fruit fly over the bed of arrows.]_

_[The Girl, and the Women, smile in satisfaction and go claim their food.]_

_[A moment later, the Women throw fruit in the air from the top of the palace.]_

_[The Men, on the ground in front of the Palace, shoot arrows into the air.]_

_[We see arrows land, showing all but one arrow have caught fruit. Only one piece of fruit flies over the bed of arrows.]_

_[The Men, satisfied in their practice, smile and run towards their prize.]_

_[A moment later, the Army sits in an area of the forest. The Men and Women have all mixed with each other within the calm congregation.]_

_[We see Masako and Narato sitting next to each other, enjoying their fruit.]_

_[We see another man and woman enjoying their fruit and their company.]_

_[We see The Girl and Jack sitting next to each other, unable to take their eyes off each other as they consume their fruit. Jack swallows his fruit and talks to The Girl.]_

**Jack:** Again, good job today.

_[The Girl swallows her fruit.]_

**The Girl:** Thank you. It's easy when you have motivated soldiers who love their home as much as you do.

_[Jack smiles at that remark. He sees something to his right that catches his eye.]_

_[We see a few of the Women look at Jack and The Girl, some happy, others a little envious. They quickly go back to their eating.]_

_[Jack goes back to eating, but approaching horse gallops catch Jack's attention.]_

_[We see a messenger approaching on horseback.]_

_[The messenger approaches the circle and stops in front of Jack. He seems in haste.]_

**Messenger:** My Prince! You and the Army must return to the Palace immediately!

**Jack:** What's wrong?

_[The Messenger dismounts and approaches the Prince swiftly.]_

**Messenger:** Um, my Prince….

_[The Messenger beckons Jack closer, which he obliges. The Messenger whispers into Jack's ear. The news makes Jack's widen in fear.]_

**Jack:** No! TO THE PALACE! NOW!

_[Jack runs swiftly into the forest. The Army drops their food and runs to catch up as the Messenger remounts his horse and follows the crowd.]_

_[Jack blisters a path through the forest. The Army and the Messenger are following him, but not as fast as Jack.]_

_[The Girl, leading the Army, shouts towards the Messenger.]_

**The Girl:** What's happening?!

**Messenger:** The Emperor! He's fading!

**The Girl:** NO!

_[The news prompts The Girl to run faster. The Army, also feeling more motivation, steps up their stride in their run as well.]_

_[In the forest, Jack blazes past the camera, deeply concerned. A few seconds later, we see The Girl, The Messenger and the Army run past the camera, also deeply concerned.]_

_[We see an overview shot of the Kingdom. We see Jack run in from the right and swiftly goes inside the Palace. The Army approaches.]_

_[In front of the Palace doors, The Girl stops, turns to the Army, and raises her hand up. The Army approaches and stops in front of her.]_

**The Girl:** Protect the Kingdom! I'll report back when I can.

_[The Army scatters about the Kingdom with two manning the front doors of the Palace. The Girl motions to the Messenger to enter the Palace with her.]_

_[Inside the Palace, we see The Girl and the Messenger walk briskly through a hallway.]_

_[We see The Girl and the Messenger walk swiftly past The Girl's personal room towards two doors manned by three nurses.]_

_[We see the three nurses in front of the doors. The nurses hold up their hands, telling The Girl and Messenger to stop.]_

**Nurse1: **The family wants privacy.

_[The Messenger and The Girl catch their breath.]_

**The Girl:** Please report to me as soon as anything is told.

**Nurse2:** We will.

**Messenger:** Thank you.

_[The Messenger and The Girl are about to turn as if to walk away, but the door opens. A nurse enters from the inside and keeps the door open. She talks to The Girl.]_

**Nurse4:** The Prince wants to see you.

_[The Girl inhales softly, and enters quietly.]_

_[Inside the Royal Chambers, The Girl enters the dark, candle-lit room. She gasps softly at the sight that makes her stop.]_

_[We see the elder-stricken Emperor lying on the bed. The Empress is kneeled next to him, sobbing softly in the sheets. Jack is on the side opposite his mother, kneeling next to his father.]_

_[The Girl, saddened at the sight, slowly approaches the bed.]_

_[The Girl approaches Jack and gently kneels next to him.]_

_[The Emperor, sensing a presence, speaks weakly from his bed.]_

**Emperor:** _(weakly)_ My son…

_[Jack looks up to his father, his eyes welling up in tears.]_

**Jack:** Yes, Father?

**Emperor:** _(weakly)_ Take care of your Mother.

_[The Empress looks up, her eyes welling up in tears.]_

_[Jack nods, tears rolling down.]_

**Jack:** Yes, Father.

_[The Girl's eyes are starting to well up with tears.]_

**Emperor:** _(weakly)_ Commander…

**The Girl:** Yes, Your Excellency?

**Emperor:** _(weakly)_ Take care of my son.

_[Realizing the blessing, The Girl's eyes start tearing up profusely. She bows her head towards the Emperor.]_

_[Jack smiles with tears in his eyes to The Emperor.]_

_[The Empress smiles towards The Girl, tears still in her eyes.]_

_[The Girl is humbled through her tear-filled eyes.]_

**The Girl:** Yes, Your Excellency.

_[Jack smiles at The Girl as he embraces her with his right arm. The Girl smiles in humbleness and comfort.]_

**Emperor:** Bring in the Army.

_[Hearing the command, The Girl gently goes, drying her eyes.]_

**The Girl:** Yes, Your Excellency.

_[A moment later, The Army, weaponless, are all kneeling before The Emperor, The Empress, Jack and The Girl in the Royal Chambers, giving the royal family room.]_

**Emperor:** _(weakly)_ Thank you. Thank you for showing valorous courage and magnificent commitment for our Kingdom. I only wish I can stand on my feet and thank you personally. But hear me when I say, I've never met an armada of soldiers that had souls mightier than the strength of mountains…..until I've seen you. I only have one last wish. Protect the Kingdom, your families, and each other.

_[We see The Men, feeling humble, bow in respect.]_

_[We see The Women, some teary-eyed, bow in humble respect.]_

_[Jack and The Girl, still kneeling against the Emperor's bed, bow humbly.]_

_[The Empress gently kisses the forehead of her husband.]_

_[The camera shows an overhead shot of the Emperor lying in his bed, his family kneeling around him and the Army looking on.]_


	27. Act 2 - Scene 11

_**ACT II – Scene 11**_

_[On a sun-soaked day, we see the entire Kingdom kneeling in front of a statue of the Emperor. The well-sculpted statue depicting the Emperor in his prime is placed on a fitting stone memorial. At the foot of the statue is the ground door of the Tomb, where the Emperor has been laid to rest. Ashi's statue has been relocated to a spot on the memorial on the right side. The Emperor's Tomb is guarded by four Volunteer soldiers. Jack, The Empress and The Girl are kneeling and bowing in front of the Tomb door.]_

_[We see a side shot of several Army Volunteers, kneeling and bowing with tears in their eyes.]_

_[We see a side shot of civilians, young and old, all kneeling and bowing, with tears in their eyes.]_

_[We see a side view of Jack, The Empress and The Girl, all with tears in their eyes.]_

_[From behind Jack, The Empress, and The Girl, the camera pans up, getting a good view of The Emperor's statue, the sun gleaming from behind the head.]_

_[A moment later, we see The Empress speaking to the Kingdom, all still kneeling but looking up to their Queen. Jack, The Girl, and the Guards standing behind the Empress.]_

**Empress:** The Emperor left us one order, which will be obeyed without question: Live our lives well. And so we shall. Our Kingdom is fully restored to its former glory. It reminds us that love makes us invincible. It reminds us that determination knows no boundaries. It is proof that no evil will ever destroy us. So, yes. We will live well. We will treasure our Kingdom. We will love our families. We will stop at nothing to ensure that our Kingdom lives for a thousand generations…and more. And even though we must not forget the lessons of the past, we cannot let them stop us from pursuing our dreams. So please, don't dwell on the pain of the past, or the pain of the present. Let your heart be consumed by the promise of tomorrow. Let your heart thrive in the opportunity ahead. Let your imagination thrive in this, our home. So, go. Live your lives well.

_[The Girl and Jack bow to the Empress.]_

_[The Kingdom bows to the Empress as the sun continues to shine brightly upon all.]_

_[A few moments later, Jack and The Girl are walking among the garden of Cherry Blossoms. The petals continue to rain down among them.]_

_[The Girl looks toward Jack with deep concern as he meditates during their walk.]_

_[After a moment, The Girl and Jack stop as the Cherry Blossom petals continue to rain around them in the standstill air.]_

_[Jack looks up to The Girl.]_

_[The Girl looks at Jack with heartfelt concern.]_

_[Jack grins weakly.]_

**Jack:** I still haven't adjusted completely to the unconditional love I have felt over the course of the last two years.

**The Girl:** You are a hero. You are more than worthy of it.

**Jack:** What about you?

**The Girl:** Me?

**Jack:** You saved the Kingdom as much as I have.

**The Girl:** I have? No, I have not.

**Jack:** Yes. You saved my father. And because of that, he gave you, me and the Kingdom the greatest of blessings.

**The Girl:** Love?

**Jack:** Yes. Can you give me the same blessing? I can promise the same for you for as long as we live.

_[The Girl cannot believe her ears. She briefly breathes heavy, then calms herself down.]_

**The Girl:** _(elated)_ Yes!

_[The Girl and Jack, smiling, simultaneously close their eyes slowly as their faces approach each other's. They embrace in a kiss.] _

_[Suddenly, in slow motion, Jack pulls The Girl down and away just in time to evade a fast arrow that was targeted for them.]_

_[THOT! The arrow lands and sticks into a tree trunk. SHING! Jack, with his drawn sword, and The Girl instantly pop up, looking at the arrow. They swiftly look around, and then at each other. Realizing how quiet it is, Jack places his finger over his mouth, telling The Girl to keep quiet. The Girl nods as she looks around.]_

_[The Girl slowly & quietly places her hand on her sword from within her robes.]_

_[Jack calms himself and tries to focus on his senses.]_

_[We see an image of a galloping horse, with faint hoofs landing.]_

_[TWANG! TING! Jack opens his eyes as he catches another arrow that comes lands on The Girl's blade, centered upright in front of her head.]_

_[Jack tosses the arrow to a tree and it sticks, and shouts a command.]_

**Jack:** SHOW YOURSELF!

_[From within the forest, several archers have revealed themselves from behind the trees.]_

_[We get a close up of these archers in black robes covering all of their bodies, except their faces. Small red Japanese glyphic are seen on the chests of these robes. Each archer has an arm length blade on their sides. The Arch Leader speaks.]_

**Arch Leader:** KILL THEM!

_[The Girl immediately gets a horn and blows into it, making a loud horn sound.]_

_[In the Kingdom, the Volunteer Army, still grieving with each other, hear the horn, and look towards the forest. Norio instantly realizes.]_

**Norio:** The Prince! The Commander! We must help! GO!

_[The Archers pull back their bows with arrows.]_

_[Jack barks to The Girl.]_

**Jack:** There are too many! Find cover!

_[TW-TW-TW-TWANG! Arrows start flying from the Archers.]_

_[Jack evades the flying arrows as he runs to the tree that had the arrow he threw, grabs it, and hides behind a tree.]_

_[The Girl uses her sword to fight off a couple arrows, but SHLET! An arrow graces her left arm. She screams in pain as she hides behind a tree.]_

**The Girl:** AAAAHHH!

_[The Girl, clinging onto her arm, tries to steady her breath through her pain behind a tree, but is still shaking as the arrows whiz by her. She has a tear in her eye. The arrows stop. Realizing, The Girl looks up and jumps up into the tree. An Archer peeks around the tree, armed to give another shot, but notices The Girl isn't there. Suddenly, CRASH! The Girl crashes on The Archer with her blade pointed down, killing the Archer. Suddenly, another Archer appears from around the tree, but The Girl swiftly slices off The Archers arms, and beheads the Archer with two swift slices. The Girl runs for cover.]_

_[Jack, still high in a tree, spots three Archers cautiously looking around, bows drawn.]_

_[The camera focuses on the three Archers, still hunting for their prey. Suddenly, SHLET! A stray arrow hits the Archer on the left in the head from behind. The two others see their comrade fall, but then, SLICE! Jack's blade beheads both of them in one slice. Jack runs off.]_

_[Suddenly, Jack is stopped by a team of four archers, bows drawn on him. TW-TW-TW-TWANG! The arrows start flying towards Jack. Jack jumps to evade.]_

_[The archers, seeming to not believe what they see, keep firing their arrows towards Jack. However, Jack, climbing, running and hopping between trees, evade each one.]_

_[With the archers still firing their bows, The Girl's right hand grabs four arrows from one archer's pouch.]_

_[From in front of the firing archers, we see two arrows go swiftly into the torso of the two archers on the left, sending them down, screaming in pain. This prompts the other archers to stop and look, not seeing anything. Before they can react, SHLET! One arrow goes through the torso of the archer on right. The remaining Archer swiftly draws his sword and instinctively swings for something directly behind him.]_

_[Behind the Archer, CLANG! The Archer's sword clashes with The Girl's blade. The Girl's left robe sleeve is blood-soaked, but it appears her right arm is still in good shape. The Archer scowls. The Girl scowls.]_

_[Suddenly, WHOOMP! Jack lands behind the Archer.]_

**Jack:** Surrender, or be destroyed.

**Archer:** Fool.

_[The Archer pulls out another blade from within his robe with his open arm and points it at Jack.]_

_[Jack, blade in tow, scowls.]_

_[The Archer scowls looking at Jack, then to The Girl.]_

_[The Girl, with a slight tremble, scowls.]_

_[Suddenly, The Girl and Jack engage the Archer in a vicious sword fight. The Archer appears to attack The Girl more while fighting more on defense on Jack, but The Girl is hanging on while Jack delivers fast, brutal attacks.]_

_[The Girl blocks three, gives two, and blocks three more.]_

_[The Archer, dividing time equally between The Girl and Jack, attacks towards The Girl twice, blocks Jack twice, and keeps the same pattern.]_

_[Jack proceeds with merciless attacks, not giving an inch. Then, POOM! Jack lands a kick on The Archer, sending him onto his back about a few yards away.]_

_[The Archer, still dazed, opens his eyes. In a growling rage, he leaps up with both blades and charges towards The Girl and Jack.]_

_[CL-CLANG! The Girl and Jack land simultaneous attacks on the Archer's blades. Then swiftly escalates into another clash of quick attacks.]_

_[The Girl seems to have more fire in her drive as she attacks more and blocks less.]_

_[The Archer seems to be sweating more as he blocks and barely attacks in his rage.]_

_[Jack, still seamless in his ongoing attacks, lands another KICK! onto the Archer, sending him back a couple yards. Realizing the situation, The Archer gets to his feet and runs.]_

_[The Girl and Jack doesn't like it. They run after the Archer.]_

_[The Archer, still running, pants as he gallops. Suddenly, SH-SHLOT! Two arrows hit The Archer and send him to the ground.]_

_[We see Norio and Masako with their bows up and in front of them, as they had just shot and killed the Archer. Slowly, Norio and Masako lower their bows with their fellow Volunteers right behind them.]_

_[Jack approaches the Volunteers, sheaths his sword, and nods.]_

**Jack:** Thank you.

_[Norio bows. Masako starts, but realizes something behind Jack and points.]_

**Masako:** My Prince?! The Commander!

_[Jack turns and gasps as he sees The Girl, walking weakly, yet determined, towards the crowd. Jack sprints towards her. The Volunteers follow.]_

**Jack:** _(gasps)_ NO! WAIT!

_[The Girl, almost succumbing to her weakness, lets loose of her sword and almost falls to the ground, but Jack picks her up and sets her down gently on her back.]_

**Jack:** Breathe slow. Breathe slow, my love.

_[Jack, seeing the blood soaked sleeve in The Girl's left arm, tears off a piece of his clean kimono sleeve, and wraps up The Girl's arm.]_

_[The Girl, her eyes weak, sees what Jack is doing. Jack smiles at her.]_

**Jack:** Can you hear me?

_[The Girl smiles weakly. She knows she's well taken care of.]_

**The Girl:** _(weakly)_ I always could.

_[From above, The Volunteers gather around Jack and The Girl.]_


	28. Act 2 - Scene 12

_**ACT II – SCENE 12**_

_[A while later in the infirmary, The Girl is lying on a bed peacefully. Her arm is bandaged. She is accompanied by two nurses and Jack. Norio and Masako stand watch near the entrance. Jack approaches The Girl gingerly.]_

**Jack:** My love?

_[The Girl opens her eyes slowly and smiles.]_

**The Girl:** My love.

**Jack:** How are you?

**The Girl:** I am well. Even better. And you?

**Jack:** Better now that you are awake.

_[A Nurse interjects.]_

**Nurse1:** The arrow hit a vein, but The Prince's bandage did just enough to save you from losing too much blood.

**Nurse2:** We have provided you a new bandage. You should rest for a few days to regain your strength.

**The Girl:** Thank you. Thank you all. Jack, can we talk alone?

**Jack:** Of course.

_[The Nurses, Masako and Norio all leave promptly.]_

**The Girl:** Jack, I do not think I can be your Army's commander anymore.

**Jack:** What?

**The Girl:** I almost died today. I am not strong. I am not as much of a warrior as you….or Ashi.

**Jack:** But my love, you have learned so well. You cannot let-

**The Girl:** I cannot! I cannot take it! The nightmares I've had, I….I just….

_[The Girl starts sobbing softly in Jack's consoling shoulder.]_

**Jack:** There, my love. I understand. When I had to first take a life, I was not sure how to handle it either. I went into a deep recluse. I had to reach deep within.

_[Jack raises The Girl's head up to talk to her directly, even though she is still teared-up.]_

**Jack:** It's never easy. Coping with our actions is the hardest thing for any warrior to grasp, but we must find a way, whether we want to or not. I hope you do, my love.

**The Girl: **I hope so, too.

_[A moment later, Jack walks out of the infirmary. The soldiers bow. They rise as Jack speaks.]_

**Jack:** Rise. Norio, the Commander has relinquished her command of the women to you.

_[Norio, stunned and then realizing the weight of what she has heard, breathes deeply, and nods.]_

**Norio:** I understand, My Prince. Thank you.

_[Norio and Masako depart as Jack stays at the infirmary. The scene fades to Act II – Scene 13.]_


End file.
